Home is Where the Heart Is
by MusicMajor22
Summary: What was going through Killian's mind before being sent into the pool? What happens during the times in between scenes during the final few episodes of Season 3 and after? Is Killian really okay? And who is this new visitor?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: When watchin 3x20, I noticed that Killian did not even seem surprised or scared about their encounter with Zelena. It was almost like he knew it was coming. So, here is a fairly short (few chapters) fic filling in some missing moments I felt should have been addressed during 3x20, 3x21 and 22, and continuation from the finale._

Killian knew as soon as Zelena mentioned the "choice" to Emma. How had he not seen it coming? In all of his trying to keep Emma and her family safe, he had not stopped to think of the negative possibilities resulting in his accompanying her on her battle.

"…or the man you can't wait to run away from," Zelena's voice rang out. After that, Killian just stopped listening. He knew this would be his end, actually hoped for it. He didn't know what would happen to him, but he knew it would put his life, and Emma's magic in danger. He prayed that Emma would realize that he wasn't worth it; his pathetic, drunken, lonely self was not worth her losing her magic to save him. She needed to save her family, the town, everyone but him. It was why he sacrificed his ship, his home. To save her, to reunite her with her family. Sure, he had hoped that she would fall for him as he had for her, but, he only needed to hear her digs at him so many times to get the message. He had hoped that their going to battle together would have given him one last chance to talk sense into her and get her to rethink taking Henry back to New York, alone.

He felt Zelena's eyes flicker away from Emma and land on him for just a moment, and he knew this was it. He fought the urge to look at Emma. He wanted nothing more than to see her face one more time, especially if he was to meet his death in mere moments. No, it would take longer than a few moments. She would not want it to be quick. She would give Emma time to make a choice. Even still, one more glance would fill his heart for his journey to the beyond, if there was one. But he couldn't. He didn't want Emma to see his worried face, to feel guilted into saving him. Her mind was focused on saving her family and moving back to New York. He wanted her to remain that way. It was _the only_ way to save everyone. He set his face in a hard expression, taking a deep breath, preparing himself for the pain to come.

"Rumple…" Zelena called. Rumple's face was a stern mask covering what Killian knew to be regret. He would not die blaming the Crocodile for this. _This was it_.

The next second, Killian was flying through the air, waving his arms to stabilize him. He expected to slam into the side of the house, or soar into the claws of one of Zelena's winged beasts. He did not expect to be pushed face down into a shallow pool of water. His eyes still open, and caught by surprise, his head and open mouth were pushed side to side, creating waves in the previously still pool. His lungs were on fire. He screamed out of instinct, but knew that no help would come, could come. Not only was the water deep, but it was freezing cold. He had seen this practice done to torture convicts for information, had even initiated a few during his time as Captain Hook. He regretted in that moment ever performing this on another human being. After trying to force himself free, and failing, he heard Zelena's voice, a watery ripple echoing through his ears.

"You can't free him." He was vaguely aware of someone tugging at his shoulders, trying desperately to pull him out. The hands were clenching painfully on him, and he longed to reassure Emma that it was okay, to let him go. He could feel her panic, and the pain in his heart from knowing her fear hurt far more than the pain of his lungs begging for air.

He couldn't hold on much longer, try as he might. His lungs were almost done fighting, his vision growing blurry. All his time on the sea, in love with the water, and this would be his demise. He had always envisioned dying from a fight, or a shipwreck, or protecting someone he actually cared about. Not drowning in a pool shorter than waist-height. But, he was glad to think that he was, in a way, protecting those he cared about, even loved. If only Emma held strong, suppressed her urge to save him. He knew she would try if she acted on instinct. He prayed that her mind would overrule her gut. He felt the hands grasping at his shoulders shaking from fatigue and desperation. He allowed himself a small, sad smile, as his body began to go numb. His vision darkening, he thought of Emma, and wished her everything he wouldn't be able to give her.

_I love you, Swan_, he thought, and his world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Killian felt himself floating above his body in the pool, rising and viewing the scene playing out below him. He suddenly stopped, hovering only 15 feet or so above the ground, curious as to why he did not go further. He wondered if he was truly dead. He had heard of such tales, of feeling weightlessness and having the ability to essentially view your own death, only to be brought back to a painful reality in as little as a rush. As soon as he "died", or so he thought, he saw Emma pull him out and lay him on the ground.

His heart both leapt and clenched as he saw her hover over him, hands caressing his face as she cried out his name.

"Come back to me," she said, first loudly, then softer. His heart broke. Did she care for him? Had it all been an act, walls around her to keep the outside from hurting her? If that was the case, it made the situation worse. He tried to reach down, or speak her name, but all he could do was watch. He wondered why he wasn't moving. He turned to look upward, debating if he was actually going to go up to the heavens, or, if there was anything at all waiting for him. In that brief moment, he felt himself pull immediately back to the ground.

He was reminded of his time in the pool as his whole body felt as though it was bursting into flame. His lungs were screaming for air, his mouth filled with water. He had the vague sense that he was no longer submerged in water, but rather laying on the cold, hard ground. He felt weak as he realized that he had to try to get some air or else he would leave the earth and leave Emma once again. He managed to roll over to his side just in time to cough up remaining water from the pool, drawing rattling breaths, each a painful reminder that he was alive. He felt hands pull him and return him to his back, the same hands caressing his face as they had before. They were warm, and felt smooth and comforting against his shaking face. He felt cold, frozen enhanced by the frosty winter air. Again he heard a soft voice.

"Come back to me," she pleaded in a soft whisper, her hands not leaving his face. He gathered enough strength to open his eyes and glance at the savior, _his _savior now. She breathed a sigh of relief, still refusing to remove her hands from his face, her eyes searching his. He continued to fight for breath and actually had to remind and force his lungs to work properly. He briefly wondered how long he had been out.

"Swan…" he breathed, looking at her with disbelief in his eyes. He couldn't believe he was still alive, that he had been granted yet another chance. But wait. How could he have a second chance? He had been dead, seen himself from above. He had drowned, and there was really only one way to survive being submerged for that long a period. He brought his fingers to his lips, his look of relief and love suddenly going dark. She had saved him. Not with magic, but with her breath, with her lips. The price had been her magic. He felt his world crashing around him. He was conflicted. He was overjoyed at the thought of her caring enough to save him, though, did she really care for him or did she think it was her duty? She looked at him, confusion on her face. He had known it was Zelena's plan all along, but he had hoped that she would allow him to make a sacrifice similar to Baelfire, to die a Hero's death.

"What did you do?" he asked as his fingers continued to brush against his lips, becoming more aware by the minute. "What did you do!" he said more loudly. She had sacrificed it all on him. On his lowly, pirate self. Why? Now, not only were her family and the town in danger, but herself as well. He would not allow her to walk into danger. He had another chance, so he would make sure that she stayed alive.

"Hook?" She said again, her hand now on his shoulder. She did not appear to believe that he was, in fact, alive. He had been submerged for over 5 minutes (though it had felt like an eternity) before being pulled out, and after that long a period, very few survived. He had remained still on the ground for at least a minute after that. He struggled to sit up, his strength completely gone. Emma grew concerned at his breathing. She knew that fluid in the lungs could lead to death, even if brought back. She reached behind him and gently pulled him up, his side suddenly resting against her own in order to keep upright and regain control over his breathing.

"Swan…why…would you do…that?" he questioned, his eyes looking beseechingly into hers. He could barely speak, his lungs still screaming for normalcy. She placed her arm around his shoulder, her cheek pressing on the top of his head as he sat slouched against her. She could feel him heaving with labored breaths and shaking from the cold, his lips beginning to turn slightly blue.

"Don't worry about it," she said kindly. She longed to say what she really wanted to. That she couldn't lose him, she wouldn't be able to survive without him. She had grown close to the pirate, and realized that he was part of her life now. She had been trying to protect herself by pushing away the one person who had yet to ever leave her. But she couldn't say those things. Not now. He would feel all the more guilty, and would be more willing to put his life in danger for her. She couldn't let that happen. She didn't save him just to have him die later. Not to mention, she had to get him to the hospital to get checked out. He started to shake violently, his eyes fighting to stay open, and her worry grew.

"Hook?" he didn't respond, just closed his eyes and winced as a tremor ran through him. "Killian," she started more loudly. He opened his eyes and stared at her with more pain than she had ever seen, including when he had broken his ribs. She wasn't sure if it was pain from guilt or from his injuries. "We need to get you up. You'll freeze here. You are soaking wet. Come on."

Emma moved slightly, allowing Killian to hunch over himself to stay in a somewhat sitting position. Once standing, she crouched back down, and placed his arm with the good hand over her shoulder, and with every ounce of strength she had, heaved him up. He groaned softly, trying to hide the pain. She was a bit stunned at how much lighter he was than she had imagined. Yes, he was always trim, and she did peek once or twice at the muscles rippling beneath his shirt, but he just seemed so small at that moment. She guessed that her adrenaline was making it easier for her. His legs bucked the first couple steps, but they took it slow and eventually he was able to take small steps, guided, led, and partly carried by Emma. He wished to grab her hand, to feel her warm fingers entwined in his, but his only free arm contained his hook. He didn't realize that until after he had tried to grab the hand that was currently wrapped protectively around his waist with his hook. She smiled a little and wrapped her fingers around his wrist instead, knowing what he was seeking.

They made their way slowly to David's truck, and she let him go long enough to open the door for him. In that brief moment, he swayed alarmingly on his feet, and she was able to grip the edge of his jacket just in time to pull him back in.

"Easy there," she soothed as she helped him sit, him still shaking uncontrollably. She closed the door and looked in the back of the truck for any kind of a blanket. She found a battered wool blanket folded neatly in the bed of the truck. While cold from the late-winter air, the wool would hopefully warm up quickly. She walked around to the driver's side and climbed inside. She turned the truck on and blasted the heat as strong and hot as she could make it.

"Here," she said softly, pulling the blanket around his trembling shoulders. She felt a shaky hand grasp her wrist as he brought her hand to his lips and kissed her fingers softly, giving her a look of gratitude. She squeezed his hand in response and started the drive back to the hospital. Every so often she looked over at the pirate, worried about him more than she would care to admit. The heat seemed to be working on bringing him back from literally the dead. His breathing, while still shallow and uneven, was less rattled, although she was sure that it must be hurting him like hell. He appeared to be more alert, the heat slowly reawakening his cold body.

"Swan, I'm sorry," he said quietly after a few minutes. He looked over at her, her eyes never leaving the road. She shook her head.

"There's nothing to be sorry for," she replied simply. He let out a sigh. _Why must she be so bloody noble? _He thought as she continued to drive. Killian felt awful, physically and emotionally. He hated himself for costing Emma her powers and putting everyone in danger, and he feared going back to the hospital and having to face the Charmings, Henry, and Regina. Physically, he was exhausted. His lungs were still struggling to breathe normally, his head hurt, and he felt weaker than he ever had in years. And he was cold, so cold. It felt like his veins had congealed. And his heart hurt slightly, he could feel a heartbeat here and there. But at least he was more alert, and that was an improvement.

"But, your magic?" he pressed on.

"Don't worry about it. It doesn't matter now," she said firmly, appearing to be closing the discussion. Her face softened slightly as she glanced quickly at him. "Are you feeling any better?" She asked kindly.

"Aye," he replied, trying to give her a smile, but failing somewhat. He looked a little better to Emma, his color returning a bit, but he was hiding something from her. She knew he was in pain, and was feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders, but there was something else he wasn't telling her. She wasn't going to push him though. After all he had been through today, she would pester him about it later.

"Listen, Swan, about telling your parents-"

"I said don't worry about it," she explained again. "I'll take care of them."

They made it to the hospital and Emma turned off the engine. Before she could offer assistance, Killian was already out of the truck and opening her door for her. He was still slightly shaky, hunched over, and a look of pain and regret on his face, but he was doing his best to appear normal. He closed the door and leaned on it for a moment, breathing deeply, his hand over his heart.

"Hook?" she called out, reaching for him. He hated that she still thought of him as _Hook_, the villain. "We really should get you checked out before returning to the others." He shook his head and took a few steps forward. He leaned the smallest amount into her, gaining her help, so he could gather enough energy to join her family. Again, she did not press, just allowed herself to be a pillar of support for him.

They walked into the hospital, and everything seemed to happen at once. Once he could hear voices, he stepped away from Emma, walking on his own, but keeping back a couple of feet. He knew David would notice anything out of place, and he could still hear his breath fighting to function, and he could not remain upright without hunching over. To be honest, he wasn't even listening to what was happening, his energy was going into standing and appearing to be alright. At appropriate moments he would make a small comment to let them know he was still with them.

"How the hell did that happen?" Regina asked loudly, and Killian raised his eyes. He had missed Emma admitting the loss of her powers. The group looked at him and he lowered his eyes once more, shame flushing his already flushed cheeks. He knew that the group knew of the curse, they had been there when he explained it to them a few days before.

"It doesn't matter," Emma said simply. Again, he lost focus in trying to appear strong. They were hashing out a battle plan, to stop Zelena and rescue the baby Prince. With fresh determination in their eyes, and a pep talk from Henry, Regina led the way out of the hospital with Robin, Emma, and David following her. Emma turned to look at him, worry for him in her eyes. He drew himself up and felt adrenaline rush through his slow-working veins. This was it. He needed to be ready to help her, to fight, to sacrifice himself for her if the need came. He began to walk more confidently and caught up to the group. Emma briefly grasped his hand and looked at him, a small smile of determination flashing across her face.


	3. Chapter 3

They made their way to the parking lot, David offering Robin and Regina his truck while he hitched a ride with Emma and Hook in the yellow bug. David noticed that Hook was being very quiet, and looked alarmingly pale and shaken, but did not dwell too much on it. He knew how Hook had been cursed. And he knew that his daughter was stubborn, she could not see that her heart belonged to the pirate, and his belonged to her as well. He knew that in order for Emma to sacrifice her powers, Hook had to have been put through the wringer. Hook was proud and would not want to seek medical attention, he would want to, as always, help the cause and fight alongside his True Love. David only hoped that Emma would realize this fact sooner rather than later, because this fight was going to get ugly.

David climbed into the passenger seat, noticing that Emma was opening the backseat door for Hook and guiding him inside, before coming to the front and getting in. Emma started the car silently, eyes focused, and began to drive.

Though not a very long drive to the old farmhouse Zelena had taken over, it was long enough for Killian to allow his eyes to close and drift away for a bit. He was warming up, that much was true, but his breaths were still shallow, a quiet cough had formed, and his chest still felt tight. But there was a battle to be won, and he would do his fair share.

David noticed Emma glancing in the rearview mirror every minute or so, her face growing worried each time. The pirate had closed his eyes, and David noticed his breathing was a bit off.

"Hook?" David called out softly, turning to get a good look at the man. He remained asleep, half laying on the back seat, his arm over his heart.

"Emma? What happened? Really. I won't get mad. I just want to know how much power we have when we storm in to save your brother," David asked his daughter. Emma sighed and steeled herself, trying to mask any kind of emotion that may erupt in recounting her almost loss of Killian.

"We went to the farm house to seek her out. We were arguing I guess, about something, not important really," she cut him off as soon as she heard him attempt to break in. "Then, Zelena went on about making a choice, and, she threw him, David. Into a pool and began to drown him. Well, actually, she had Mr. Gold do it. He was under for over five minutes. I thought I had lost him. What was I supposed to do?" she added quietly. David looked fondly at his daughter. Though she was now 30, she still appeared to be his little girl at times.

"You had to save him, Emma. You wouldn't have been able to live had you let him go. It's okay," he assured her. That did not ease the look of concern on Emma's face.

"But the baby? He was taken because of me. Because I failed. And now, all we have is hope that Regina can pull this off. It's a long shot. I am so sorry," she admitted, fighting back tears.

"Didn't your mother and I teach you anything? Hope is more powerful than almost anything. If we have hope, we will succeed. Don't worry. Your brother will be fine. We will rescue him, stop Zelena, return Regina's heart to her, and have Hook looked over once and for all. I have no doubt," he said confidently, affording her a caring smile. He appeared to be sure of it, even if he truly wasn't convinced that the plan would work. They continued the rest of their drive in silence.

They pulled into the farmhouse, and the troops began getting out of the vehicles. Emma nodded at David, signaling him to give her a moment to get Hook ready to fight. David got out of the bug and went over last minute details with their small army.

"Hook? Come on, you have to get up now. We need you," Emma said, reaching back behind the seat and gripping his knee, giving it a little shake. Hook's eyes snapped open, his face cringing slightly when he remembered that he was not quite in fighting shape. "You ready?" she asked, getting out of the car, and opening his door. He ran his hand down his face, willing himself to have the strength and awareness to get through this battle.

"Aye," he said quietly. "Let's finish this." He swung his legs out of the car and stood up on his own. His face was set in a firm expression of determination and he walked briskly to the group. David clapped a hand on his shoulder, letting him know that he knew what had transpired earlier that day. The group reviewed the plan and began to walk together to the barn. David held back with Hook just long enough to say something in private, without anyone else overhearing. He spoke quietly, his voice a whisper as they walked together to the fray.

"Hook?" Killian glanced sideways at David. "If I forget to tell you later, thank you." Hook looked confused and let out a soft, cynical chuckle.

"For what, Mate? For costing your daughter her powers, or for coming to join the battle knowing I am not exactly, how should I put it? Ship-shape?"

"No," David answered sternly. "For loving my daughter enough to be willing to sacrifice yourself so she would be less likely to lose her magic, and for putting yourself into further danger, knowing the possible outcomes of you being, well, under the weather. Truly, thank you."

"My pleasure, Prince," Hook replied stiffly, growing a bit weary at this "hero" business. He just wanted to get the battle over with so he could sleep in peace and attempt to get over this day. And maybe enjoy a drink or two of his rum. Unfortunately, that would not be the case.


	4. Chapter 4

Killian hit the hay bales with tremendous force, Emma landing beside him. She cursed under her breath as she tried to regain her surroundings. She should have known something like this would have happened. They really needed to get that dagger. She appreciated Gold trying to warn them, and even sympathized with the regret in his eyes, knowing what he was doing to them. She wondered, though, if Gold really had meant to throw Hook that hard, with all the history between them. She saw David and Robin fly backwards a second time, seeing that it was just Regina and Zelena now.

Emma glanced over at the pirate, and noticed that he was completed knocked out. _How hard had he been thrown_, Emma wondered, growing concerned as usual, for the weakened man. His breaths had not yet returned to normal, but she reached over and grabbed his arm, sensing a pulse. She let out a sigh of relief and hastily got to her feet. It was better this way, better he was knocked out. Maybe Zelena would think Gold had killed him, especially after the morning's drowning. He could stay safe, he _needed_ to stay safe.

"What are you doing?" Zelena cried out, looking outraged as Regina's hands glowed an eerie white. Emma afforded herself a small smile. They could win this. Regina smiled at her wicked sister.

"Changing," she said simply, happily, throwing the Light magic at Zelena. Emma was torn on watching Zelena get hit or turning around. She could hear Hook finally stirring, and it sounded like he was trying to bring himself to his feet, his breathing loud. But she had to watch this. Zelena was knocked backward, fear briefly flashing before her eyes.

"How?" she asked, almost desperately, trying to figure out how her sister was able to, once again, best her.

"I make my own destiny," Regina said confidently, with Robin looking on with love and admiration in his face. She ripped the necklace from Zelena's neck, watching the magic rush out of her. They were safe, for now. David nearly killed Little John in trying to retrieve his newborn son, but stopped just in time. The baby was fine, and the group began to walk towards the doors of the barn, leaving Gold, Regina, and Zelena alone.

Hook had come to slowly, his entire body aching. He had vaguely sensed Emma's hand on his arm briefly, before it disappeared once again. He had opened his eyes as Regina had discovered her Light magic. He struggled to his feet, leaning on the wall of hay for support. He was half standing when he witnessed Regina unleashing her magic on her sister, winning the battle. He finished standing, his chest still tight, his breathing still off, and now pain radiating through the rest of his body by being thrown once again. He began to walk unsteadily towards the barn doors as the baby was retrieved. He knew if he waited to leave with the others, he would fall behind, worrying Emma and David. They would want to rush him to the hospital, but he wouldn't let that happen. He would be fine, he assured himself. He just needed time. Time to rest, time to heal, time to think.

The group caught up with him quickly, Emma looking at him, fretting over the way he walked. He seemed to favor one leg over the other, stooped over, still not able to stand up straight since they left the hospital that morning. She wanted to hug him, help him walk, but she couldn't. They were briefly distracted by Gold trying to kill Zelena. All were shocked when Regina forced him to abort that plan, allowing her sister a second chance after a stint in the jail. They walked back to their cars, Regina and Robin now squeezing Zelena between them in the truck, to make sure she didn't try anything to get out. Gold had elected to walk back to town in an effort to cool down before reuniting with Belle. David carried the baby into the front seat of the bug, holding him carefully to his chest. Emma's eyes grew misty at the sight of her father cradling her brother so carefully, so protectively. She should have had that, should have felt that. She had seen the illustrations in Henry's storybook, so she knew that for the briefest of moments she had been David's world, and he had tried to protect her, give her a chance. But it didn't make it any easier.

"Swan," Hook called out softly, still wheezing a bit. "You alright there?" She felt her chin be lifted by the pirate, her eyes meeting the blue orbs of his own. She shook her head briefly, cleared her throat, and said, "Yeah. I'm fine. Just processing. Ready to go?" Hook nodded and once again got into the back seat of the car. Emma climbed into the front, starting the engine. Just like before, they began the drive in silence, Hook again closing his eyes for a little rest, his face wincing every time they hit a rough patch of road.

"When we get back, you should get him looked over," David said in a whisper so as not to disturb the sleeping man. "I'm actually worried about him." Emma glanced in the rearview mirror and nodded.

"Yeah, me too," she responded. "I don't know if he will let me though. You know his pride." David smiled at his oblivious daughter. "What?" she asked, annoyed.

"I think," he began quietly, "that all you would need to do is ask, and he would do anything." Emma rolled her eyes at him.

"He's finally won you over, hasn't he?"

"Well, we couldn't have done any of this without him. He helped in saving Henry, he saved my life, he has put his own life in danger several times for this family. And the biggest part? He has never lost hope in _you_. If that doesn't make him a part of our dysfunctional family, I don't know what does." Emma just continued to drive in silence, her mind reeling. Did she want to stay in Storybrooke? Could she be in love Hook? Would she go through her decision to run away with Henry back to New York?

As she was driving and thinking on their way back to the hospital, Killian had heard David and Emma's whole conversation.


	5. Chapter 5

Emma, Hook, David, and the baby pulled into the hospital once more. Regina and Robin had left to take Zelena to the station before going off and doing their own thing. Emma liked this new change in Regina. She seemed almost normal, happy. She wondered if she would ever feel that herself. Emma looked once again back at Hook, who was reaching over to grab the door handle to get out, his fingers shaking slightly. From what, Emma did not know. She looked at David, anxiety in her eyes as she did not know exactly what to say to get him to get checked over in the ER.

"You know, Emma," David began, knowing just what to say. "I think we should all get checked out, including your brother, before we go see Mary Margaret. We all had a rough encounter with Zelena today, didn't we?" Emma picked right up on, looking gratefully at her father.

"I think that's a great idea. I know I definitely have some bruised ribs from my fall. Hopefully they're not broken," she added convincingly. Hook's head shot up and looked at her, worry etched in his face. He got out of the car as quickly as his tired self would allow him to and went over to open Emma's door for her.

"Do you need any help, Swan," he asked, offering his hand to her. Emma glanced at David who nodded at her in turn.

"Thanks, Hook," she said kindly, allowing him to grasp her hand and be tugged out of the car gently. So, he was still _Hook_. Would he ever be anything more than that? Emma's plan was working on their way inside the hospital. In feigning the need for help herself, she now had a steady grip on the pirate and was aiding him inside. No matter what he said, or thought, he needed help.

They went inside the Emergency Room where Dr. Whale greeted them. David stepped forward.

"Well?" Whale asked. David gave him a smile.

"Regina did it. She defeated her. They're locking Zelena up at the station as we speak. I was wondering though if we could maybe all get checked out before returning this little guy to his mother? We all have suffered some injuries today."

"Yes, of course. Willow? Can you please show David and the baby into Exam Room 1, Hook to Exam Room 2, and Emma to Exam Room 3?" Whale ordered. Emma gripped Hook's hand as they started following the older nurse. At the first room, David leaned over and kissed Emma on the forehead. She of course, said nothing. It was still too weird to have a mother and a father, and now a brother. She was an orphan, a lost girl, nothing more.

"Meet us back in your mother's room," he requested. Emma just nodded. Emma and Hook made their way to the second room. Hook silently went inside and sat down, not on the bed, but in the armchair on the side of the room. Emma turned to Willow, Dr. Whale walking over as well.

"Anything wrong, Emma?" Dr. Whale asked.

"Listen," she began. "I really don't think I need to be checked over, and neither does David or the baby. But, Hook's been pretty beat up today. We knew he wouldn't come on his own, and definitely he wouldn't stay. I told him I was going to get my ribs looked at. Is there any way you could prep me for an x ray and then after we get down there, I leave? That way Hook thinks we are all going through the motions?" Whale gave her a look of understanding.

"Yes, I think we could do that. After all, you all just saved us. Can you please tell me what Hook went through? I get the feeling he won't give us all the details." Emma began recounting all the pirate had been through that day, Dr. Whale taking notes and giving sounds of disapproval as the possibilities for injury piled on. When she finished, Dr. Whale let her go, and instead of going to Exam Room 3, she walked quietly into Hook's room. Since he had taken the armchair, she sat down on the edge of the bed, reaching over to take his hand. He did not stir.

She realized, in looking at his hand, that she didn't really know the man. What did the rings on his fingers mean? Were they family heirlooms, or bounty taken from another ship? She wondered the same about the few tattoos here and there. Why had he gotten them? She let out a small gasp as she noticed a series of raised scars starting at his hand and working their way up his wrist, before receding under the leather of his jacket. Had they been painful? Emma felt awful. For all the times he had been able to read her so clearly, know just what to say, she hadn't known him at all. And she had never tried. Why? Why did she get so nervous around him? She had never been like that around anyone. And yet, she realized that she has exposed more of her feelings to him than anyone else since she and Neal had been young. _Neal_. Even though she had come to the conclusion that she didn't love him in that way anymore, she felt guilty. He was the one who had taught her the meaning of _home_. He had never stopped loving her. He had given his life for her and Henry to remain safe. She couldn't dishonor him by falling for the pirate, could she? No, she needed to get Hook checked out, and then she could take Henry and return to the life they had in New York. No, it hadn't truly been real, but she did have a job, and Henry did have friends. Running away was what she did. If she stayed here, she would have to accept that she had a family, and be forced into a home she wasn't sure she wanted or deserved. It was the only way. And what if she did stay? And what if Hook had moved on? Or her parents were so involved with the baby they forgot about her? And Henry wanted to spend more time with Regina? Emma would be alone, truly alone. This was better. She would run back to the life she had, where she had sole control, where she couldn't be hurt.

Hook shifted slightly, moaning as he attempted to stretch. He opened his eyes and saw Emma holding his hand. A small smile crept over his lips and Emma would be lying if she said that didn't warm her heart.

"Swan," he breathed, his eyes searching her green ones. "What are you doing here?" Emma felt the impulse to lean over him and brush his hair from his eyes, an impulse she acted on. His face leaned into her touch. She was sailing through dangerous territory, she knew that. But he needed her.

"Didn't want to wait alone for my x-rays. Thought I would keep you company. How are you feeling?" she asked softly. He attempted to take a deep breath, his hand once again gripping at his chest.

"I'll admit I've been better, but I stand by what I said last time I was in one of these places. If everything is intact, it is a better day than other fights I have had," he said, his mouth twitching into a smile for a brief moment. "Honestly, I would quite rather sleep this off than be here." Emma patted his hand, then stroked his hooked arm comfortingly. They just sat there in a comfortable silence, until Dr. Whale re-entered the room.

"Alright, Emma. David and the baby are fine; I sent them to Mary Margaret's room. Let's get those ribs looked at, shall we?" Emma nodded and got up. Giving Hook's hand one final squeeze, she left the room, following Willow to Radiology. Whale pulled up a chair next to Hook.

"Okay, Mr. Jones. While Miss Swan is getting looked at, can you please tell me what you have been through?" Of course, Hook gave an abridged version of the day's accounts, but in speaking in such long phrases, Whale could now hear the unsteady breathing and wheezing that Emma had spoken of. In the physical exam, as Hook stood up, Whale could see him putting less weight on one of his legs, and just looking exhausted. Whale was worried. He even required assistance at pulling off his heavy leather coat. He wanted to run a few tests on the pirate. Being submerged in water like that for that long was cause enough for respiratory illness and infection. And then, his body was surely bruised, maybe certain bones broken. His biggest concern was how the pirate was grasping at his chest nonchalantly from time to time.

"Can I sit down now," Killian asked, sinking onto the bed when Whale nodded.

"I'll be right back," Dr. Whale said and he left the room. Killian closed his eyes once more, wondering, not if he would be alright, but what Emma was playing at. Holding his hand, brushing his hair out of his eyes. He was beginning to get whiplash from the woman. He craned his head to see if he could see her approaching. He hissed through his teeth at the straining that put on his chest. It hurt like hell, and Killian couldn't understand why. He understood his lungs hurting from the drowning, his limbs hurting from the lack of oxygen and his fall. But, his heart. It wasn't always hurting, but he could feel certain heartbeats not lining up, and when those hit, he could feel the pain the most. He felt his eyes drift closed once again, wanting nothing more to sleep…

"What in the bloody hell are those!?" Hook shouted out as he was awoken by someone putting circular disks on the exposed part of his chest. He scrambled to get up, his breathing becoming fast.

"Calm down, Mr. Jones," Whale said patiently. "I need to run some tests. It shouldn't take more than an hour or two." Killian looked at him with anger.

"I am not waiting here that long. I am _fine_. All I need is a good dose of rum and some sleep. But I need to check on the Charmings before I do that. I don't want to waste this time getting poked and prodded."

"You could be very sick, and very hurt," Whale tried to explain. "What you went through today would kill a normal man. I can't let you leave without getting thoroughly looked at." Killian, with surprising speed and agility in the condition he was in, pulled his cutlass from his belt and held it in front of him. Whale and Willow stepped back.

"Now," Killian began, ripping off the discs, "I am leaving. I am fine. I am not one of your monsters to tinker with. My jacket?" Willow stepped forward cautiously, helping him shrug into it in silence. He made his way to the door and turned around one last time.

"And not a word of this will be mentioned to Miss Swan." And he walked briskly out the door. He made it down several halls and around even more corners before he allowed himself to grasp the wall and lean on it for support. He knew he really should have been checked out, but he wasn't going to worry Emma. He knew something was wrong, but she should be happy right now. He wasn't going to ruin that.

He finally came to the maternity ward, stopping and watching Emma from a distance. She was outside of her mother's room, looking in through the window. That explained more to Hook than anything else. Even though they loved her, accepted her, wanted her to be a part of their family, Emma still felt like an outsider to her parents. Always looking in, never feeling like one of them. He wished he could take that pain away from her. His heart soared when he saw her smile when she thought no one was watching. It lit up her whole face, a true beam. It filled him with a strength he couldn't explain. He straightened up and quietly walked toward her, careful to appear as normal as possible.

"Never thought I'd see one of those," he said softly, coming up behind her. She turned to face him, the smile still on her face.

"It's called a baby," she answered. Hook smiled back.

"No, a smile," he corrected her. She looked at him intensely.

"We won." He nodded.

"Aye," he began. "And have your powers returned now that Zelena's been defeated?" Her smile fell as she shook her head.

"No," she replied simply. His whole spirit plummeted. He was the cause, he had taken her magic from her, and she would never get it back.

"I'm sorry…love," his 'love' nothing but a whisper. He hoped that would show her that he had not given up on his love for her.

"It's okay," she started, a small grin forming but not reaching her eyes. "I won't need them in New York." Killian felt his world crash down around him once more. That was her decision then. After all they had been through, all he had done to prove his love and worth to her, and she was leaving him.

"Hey kid," she called, reaching out for Henry. "You wanna meet your uncle?" He grinned and they walked into the room together to get acquainted with the newest Charming. She didn't realize that she had left Hook behind, or maybe she did. Killian didn't know. All he knew was that he was running out of opportunities to convince her otherwise.

He turned and walked away, and unsteadily walked to his room at Granny's, not willing to put himself through asking Emma or David for a lift. He made it finally after a long walk with a lot of stops to rest against a tree or light pole to catch his racing breath. He made it slowly up the stairs, entering his room and immediately pulling out his flask of rum, taking a long drink. He shrugged his jacket off and laid on top of the bed, boots on and all. After all he had been through that day, he promptly fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: First off, I am so floored by all the positive feedback on this story! What started as just a little thing I noticed in 3x20, has since grown like crazy (I feel like I have watched clips over and over for clues. By the way, Killian WAS knocked out and did take a long time to stand back up in the barn in 3x20). Unfortunately, 3x21 and 3x22 was SO Captain Swan-centric (not that I'm complaining!), that I am going to pick up at the end, and have some Killian musings to make up for what would be SEVERAL chapters of 3x21 and 3x22. So, here goes!_

Killian sat outside the diner, swirling his small glass of rum. After the day he had had (though to him it was _days_), he just wanted the peace and quiet. He could hear the loud chatter of the gathering inside, but he just couldn't pull the energy needed to join the party just yet. Emma had tried to explain this kind of feeling to him as _jetlag_, but he still didn't quite grasp the concept. So instead, he sat out here, in the brisk night air, reliving the day's events. As always, things never go the way they are expected to.

He remembered getting up that morning, still feeling tired and achy, but much better than the infamous battle day. After getting himself washed up and ready, he made his way to the diner for breakfast. He recalled the discussion with Henry and him finding out that Emma did not intend to stay, and Hook following her out of Granny's and meeting her on the bench. He had tried talking sense into her, make her see reason about leaving Storybrooke. That conversation was stopped when they were distracted by the portal.

So many parts of that journey he had loved. He of course loved the one on one time with Emma, reveled in the easy companionship they had formed in the Enchanted Forest. It was almost as if she let her walls down, little bits at a time. He found that she could be fun, and his whole world seemed right if he could make her smile, even just a little. She flirted with him, in a way that made him forget his past, and his feeling of insecurity with her. His favorite memory was of the ball, of course. She looked stunning in that red gown that fit her just right in his opinion. She seemed so unsure and so vulnerable at first, Killian's heart going out to her as they walked in. He knew that the second she saw what a ball was really about, her mind would change. He wasn't proven wrong. All of a sudden, he was glad he had been forced to attend a few balls, so he could be a good lead for her. She picked up on the dances as naturally as he expected her to, with Prince Charming and Snow White as her parents. She allowed him to hold her close, to take care of her. It felt so easy, them being a couple, and he had hoped she had felt as he did.

And while watching Snow "die", he just wanted to hold her as tightly as he could, to take her pain away and take it into himself. He could feel her grasping him to remain steady, tears streaming down her face. In the aftermath, he wanted nothing more than to ease her sorrow, make her see that things would be alright. She had grown a lot in their time away, realizing who she really was. She teared up in seeing her parents fall in love, warming Killian's heart fully. And then, there was the vault, where his spirit soared at Emma's confession of her longing to go _home_. She finally felt it. Home was Storybrooke. Home was her parents, and Henry, just as it should be. But was he part of that home? He had expected a hug, or something of the sort when they successfully landed back in the present. But instead, she asked him to comfort and give details to the woman they had brought back with them. She claimed she had people she needed to see and gave him that half smile that made him melt. He wasn't upset though. Truly accepting her parents, her life, her home, meant she would stay. He would have a chance, wouldn't he? He brought the young woman to the diner, and felt his tiredness and injuries catch up to him, so he sought out the tranquility of the lit patio.

The trip through the portal had put all of his pain and trauma from the battle out of his mind. He was stimulated, focused on bringing Emma home, getting them both home. A few times he felt his breath hitch, his heart pang, and his leg want to give out. One of those times being on his ship when Emma returned with his past self. He remembered saying, "you know what I mean," his voice sounding slightly different from usual in trying to cover up the slight sudden pain radiating in his chest. He had relished the idea of one last visit with his Jolly Roger, and selfishly had been hoping for a little more time, before Emma had returned. Then, he saw his past self all over her, so he broke through his pain and slugged himself. Then, there was when he and Charming were in the forest, figuring out how to rescue Emma from the Evil Queen. Without her there to steady him and remind them of their goal, he felt like he had the day before: weak, unsteady, and achy. He confessed to Charming his love for Emma, his willingness to follow her wherever she would go, and the insecurities he felt with her. Charming acted as David would have done. Hopeful and insightful. It had been nice, had it not been for his physical being having been not up to par. But, as usual, when faced with danger, he and Swan had made a great team, and had returned in one piece.

The door opened and Emma walked towards him. He would have stood to greet her had he thought he could do it easily without worrying her. She sat down, the one corner of her mouth turned upward into a smile.

"Do you think Rumplestiltskin's right? I'm in the book now…he said that everything would go back to being normal. Do you think that it has?" It was a serious question, he could see she was the slightest bit concerned.

"He's right," he began, taking a drink. "Or else I'd have remembered that damn bar wench I kissed." It made Emma smile, which took his pain away for a moment.

"And how would that prove anything?" she goaded flirtatiously. Bloody hell that woman was something else. He decided to retaliate.

"I know how you kiss. I would have gone after her," he said with his own devilishly handsome look. He took a drink. "But, I didn't, my life went on exactly as before," he slightly smiled. "You're a bloody hero…Swan," he finished, going back to her surname. He was treading dangerous waters. He didn't want to push it. He wanted her heart because she wanted him, not because of guilt or insecurity.

"So are you," she started, tilting her head making the moonlight shine in her hair. "I wanted to thank you, _Killian_," his eyes looked up startled. Was it a mistake? Did she really mean to call him that? "For coming back to me in the first place, in New York." Emma's face was sincere, she was pulling her walls down, a feat Killian knew to be difficult. He looked down, the slightest flush crawling up his cheeks.

"It was the right thing to do," he said simply, hoping it would remind Emma of a similar thing said by her parents. She looked anxious for a moment, and Killian knew what was coming.

"How did you do it? How did you get to me?" she asked softly. Killian took a deep breath and had trouble meeting Emma's eyes with his own. He recounted the tale as nonchalantly as he could, trying to mask his longing and sorrow at losing his beloved Jolly Roger.

"Those are not easy to come by," Emma prompted. He looked down at his drink, then over to the side, averting her gaze completely.

"They are if you have something of value to trade," he said, a slight cynical edge to his voice.

"And what was that?" Emma asked, fearing the answer. She wondered if it was something dark, something she didn't know about. Could he still be a villain? Was staying here a mistake?

"Why, the Jolly Roger, of course," he said, trying to sound lighthearted and smiling sadly. Emma looked shocked. The Jolly Roger was his home, had always been his home. And he just traded it away? For her? She felt ashamed almost. She continued to doubt him, even though he had never done anything to make his actions and feelings for her anything less than honorable since they left for Neverland. She could feel her eyes burning, realizing once again that she did not know this man at all. She knew he loved her, but that was it, she was completely oblivious to the depth of his caring, the content of his soul.

"You traded your ship for me?" she asked in a whisper, gazing at him with an intensity he wasn't prepared for. He let his sadness show. His sorrow at losing his ship, but also his exhaustion with chasing her.

"Aye," he replied simply. Before he knew what was happening, Emma leaned in and kissed him. It was not the passionate, collar-gripping liplock from the jungle. It was long, sweet, and heart-felt. He knew he should wonder at her actions, question as to whether she really wanted him, or felt guilted into this because he traded his home. But, he couldn't do that. Once he felt her lips touch his, he was hers. He kissed her back, just as gently, with just as much longing. Of course, he wished he could have stood up and kissed her with the passion, force, and desperation he wanted to. Even this slower kiss was leaving him breathless and his chest uncomfortable, but he wasn't going to stop. His leg began to pain him, so he planted it back on the ground from where it was crossed before. He wasn't going to let anything interrupt this. She deserved his every attention, his every thought. They just kept kissing, taking their time, breaking briefly only to catch their breath and smile at one another.

Emma didn't want to stop either. She realized with a crashing force that he was one of the main reasons she wanted to stay. Just as he had shown her by trading his ship that she was his home, he was hers. She finally broke apart when she noticed his breathing hitch, and not in the good way.

"Killian? What's wrong?" Emma asked, concerned. He just shook his head and gave her a smile.

"Nothing, love. You just took my breath away, literally," he answered, that damn smirk crossing his face. The look she gave him proved that she wasn't buying it.

"You still don't feel well, do you?"

"Emma, I'm fine. My 300 year-old body just doesn't heal like it used to," he tried to convince her, his mouth in a smile that didn't match the slight pain in his eyes. She shook her head.

"We should take you to the hospital. I can't believe Dr. Whale let you go if you are still like this." Killian said nothing.

"Don't worry, beautiful. All I need is another good night's sleep, and then I'll be right as rain. We've had a long spell of saving everyone." Emma stood up and held out her hand.

"Well, then. Let's reacquaint our visitor with the rest of Storybrooke and then get you to bed," she said, a glint in her eye. Killian laughed, while taking her hand and easing his way to his feet.

"You really are something else, aren't you?" She looked at him and gave him a quick kiss. He put his arm around her shoulder puller her close, her arms encircling his waist. Together, they walked back into Granny's.


	7. Chapter 7

"It's her, it's the Evil Queen," the stranger remarked, looking frightened. Emma looked at Killian, and he nodded, showing her it was okay to leave her with him as she went to fill in Regina. Killian watched from afar.

"Well, I guess you and Emma have found each other, haven't you," David said, coming to stand beside him. Killian chuckled.

"Yes. And do I meet your approval, Prince?" he asked, sincerely. David ran a hand through his hair.

"Well, I seem to recall having a conversation with a Prince Charles about his concerns about Princess Leia's family's approval, but also how he would go to the ends of the world, or time for her. And I remember saying that at the lengths you would go to rescue her, the family would be crazy not to accept you." He smiled at Killian.

"I was hoping you remembered that," he admitted.

"I haven't forgotten. Since Neverland, you have put Emma's safety and happiness before your own, and have brought her back to us more than once. I couldn't ask for a better soul mate for Emma. She's not an easy one to get to," David said.

"No, she's not," Killian replied.

"So, I guess what I am trying to say is a tentative, 'welcome to the family, Mate'," and David clapped his hand on Killian's shoulder. The force of it brought Hook's hand to his chest once more, his face twisting into a grimace.

"Killian," David began. That distracted Killian for a moment as he didn't think he had ever heard David or Snow call him that. "Should we get you back to the hospital?" Killian shook his head.

"No, there's no need. As soon as Emma gets our visitor settled, she's going to make sure I get back to Granny's okay. All I need is one more night of good sleep. It's been a long couple days," Killian said, trying to convince the prince. David nodded, but, like Emma, wasn't buying his excuses. But, he was saved from more reprimanding by Emma walking back over to them. She placed her hand on his shoulder, squeezing it softly, letting him know that she hadn't changed her mind. Emma took the guest and started walking her over to Regina. Hook waited until she walked away to massage his chest once more.

"Marion?" Robin gasped in disbelief. Emma froze midstep.

"Robin!" Marion cried back, Robin moving towards her, gathering her in his arms. Emma looked horrified but that was nothing compared to the look of absolute heartbreak on Regina's face, her eyes filling with tears that would not fall in front of the crowd. Hook didn't really hear what was said between Regina and Emma. He could tell Regina was just trying to stay calm, trying to not lose her temper, lose Henry to an outbreak of uncontrolled dark magic. He was suddenly grateful that Henry had convinced her that she was a hero, or else he was sure Emma would be dead. He could hear phrases such as "just like your mother", and then, very clearly, "you better hope to hell that you didn't bring anything else back with you," before she took one last look at Robin, Marion, and Rowland, and walking briskly out of the diner.

As much as Killian didn't want to move, he stood up carefully and made his way to Emma, putting his arms around her, thankful for once that he didn't have his hook on to worry about nicking her with it.

"You couldn't have known, love," he said softly into her ear. "We didn't know who she was." Emma looked at him, tears in her eyes now as well.

"How could I have done that? Her first chance of happiness since my mother essentially killed the love of her life, and I have done the same thing. I am just like her," she cried. "I should have listened to you. You told me not to interfere." Killian felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Mary Margaret, arms free and baby Neal in the arms of Ruby. He let go of Emma and stepped aside, feeling a brief spell of dizziness. He grasped the counter to steady himself, still keeping his eyes on Emma and her mother.

"Emma, honey, you did what you thought was right," Mary Margaret tried to soothe, pulling her daughter in tightly. "You saved an innocent's life. To Rowland, you are the person who returned his mother. You know better than anyone what it's like to, to grow without a mother. You saved him from knowing that life."

"But at what price, Mom?" Emma cried, Mary Margaret squeezing her even tighter at the sound of being called "mom". "Regina has come so far. What will this do to her?" Mary Margaret wiped the tears from under her daughter's eyes.

"Emma, listen to me. Regina will be fine. She just needs to process. After all, had Robin ever found out that Regina was the reason his wife and Rowland's mother died, the relationship probably wouldn't survive. She will realize that in time." Hook returned to Emma's side as well.

"And don't discount his love for Regina. Yes, he has been reunited with his Marion, but, people change. I know that if my Milah were to return, I would be overjoyed and shocked to see her at first, but, I am a different man now. You _made_ me a changed man. With a little time, I would realize that you would be the one I want. Robin has changed too. They may yet end up together. Don't lose hope that things will right themselves," Hook added. Mary Margaret smiled at him.

"Why, Killian, you really do sound like one of us now," she said kindly, laying her hand on his arm. He was overcome with another wave of dizziness, and clutched at her arm to steady himself. Mary Margaret turned and looked at David, who gave her a concerned look.

"Emma, why don't you take Killian home?" Mary Margaret suggested. Emma looked more closely at Killian. He looked even worse.

"That might be best," Emma started. "Can you please do me a favor? Can you walk Henry to Regina's. I think she might need him tonight." David walked up and put his arm around Emma's shoulder.

"I think we can handle that. Get him home. Do you need help?" he asked.

"I think we'll be okay. It's just outside and up the stairs. Hey, kid!" Emma called out to Henry. Henry came over looking confused and sad.

"Yeah, mom?" Henry answered.

"Listen, David and Mary Margaret are going to take you to Regina's. I think she really could use you tonight. Is that okay?" Henry looked suspicious.

"Actually, I'm glad you suggested it," he stated, hiding something. Emma knew right away what it was.

"You were going to go anyway, weren't you?" she accused.

"Yeah," he admitted. "Sorry I wasn't going to tell you." Emma hugged him tight.

"You're a good kid. Take care of her. Show her that she can get through this."

"I will." David and Mary Margaret gave their daughter one last hug goodnight, and for the first time, she hugged them back. Then they turned, and with Henry and Neal in tow, they left the diner. Emma could now focus her attention on her pirate. He swayed against her.

"Are you sure you don't want to go back to the hospital? It might be a good idea," she mentioned again, silently hoping he would change his mind.

"No. I just want to go upstairs," he answered. Emma replaced her arm around him, leading him outside to the stairs.

The normally short trip upstairs took much longer, taking a moment every few steps to resteady Killian. When they finally made it, Emma opened the door to his room and led him inside.

"Do you want to go to the bed?" Emma asked. Killian gave her a flirtatious, albeit weak grin.

"We kiss and now all you can think about is getting me to bed, love?" he countered. "No, I want to get cleaned up first. Help me with my jacket, please?" Emma reached out and took his jacket off, realizing that she had never really seen him with just a shirt and no overcoat. His shirt was cut low, the ties dangling loosely. She sat him on the bed long enough to take his boots off as well. When finished she led him to the door of the bathroom.

"I think I can take it from here, Swan," Killian said. "I'll be out in a minute." And he disappeared into the bathroom. Emma took a moment to look around the room. It was sparse, she could see that. She hated snooping, but, regardless of what he would try to say, she was staying here tonight. Problem was she hadn't brought anything with her. She opened up the closet, only to find a few shirts and one other vest, similar to what he was wearing. She next went to the dresser. She opened the first drawer and found a few pairs of socks and undergarments. The next drawer contained softer shirts. They were bigger and she assumed they were for sleeping. She pulled out two and laid them on the bed, separating the bigger one for herself as a nightshirt. The third drawer contained similarly soft pants. She wasn't sure what they were made of, but she pulled out a pair and laid them on top of the shirt. In closing the door to the drawer, her eye caught a reflection. Moving some clothes around, her eyes fell on a framed photograph. Her eyes grew wide. It was a picture of her and Henry, the same photo she had found in Neal's apartment in New York. He never ceased to amaze her. She replaced the frame in the drawer and sat on the bed. She was waiting for Killian to come out so she could change, when she heard a loud crash coming from the bathroom.

_A/N: Okay my friends, I promise that in the next chapter or two you will finally get answers. I just want to make sure I do this story justice and do my research so it's not completely crazy. Thanks always for reading and for the reviews! I just wish I actually had come up with these wonderful characters!_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: So, I really struggled with this chapter, and I honestly don't like how it came out. I knew exactly how I wanted to lead to this moment, and how I want to continue from this moment, but I did not know how to connect the two. So, bear with me please on this chapter. More updating soon!_

After closing the door behind him, Killian steadied himself against the sink. He looked into the mirror and noticed how awful a sight he truly was. The bags under his eyes, his face was pale. He looked thinner, but that was to be expected with how busy he had been. He couldn't remember the last time he had had a full meal. That would change now though. Zelena was gone, the timeline had been saved, Emma was staying, life was as it should be, with only one problem: he felt awful. He knew he should have gone to the hospital, that Emma would have willingly taken him, but, he was so looking forward to more time with Emma, and didn't want to spend time in a hospital bed.

Killian wasn't sure what was wrong with him. The dizziness was new to him. The chest pain came and went every so often, his lungs still hurt, but felt a little better. His leg had pained him, but within the last few minutes it was tingling, from his toes all the way to his hip. It was pins and needles whenever he put weight on it, and he couldn't wait to lie down in his bed, maybe even with Emma next to him. He washed his face and could hear Emma moving through his room. He could hear his closet opening. What was Swan doing? He figured that she was probably searching for pajamas for him. He realized that she would have a hard time. He didn't own much in this new land.

He reached for his toothbrush and noticed his right hand shaking. That was odd. He started brushing his teeth, thinking about how he liked this particular new routine in his life. He hadn't had toothbrushes or toothpaste on his ship. His mouth always felt so much cleaner, and if he had to kiss Emma goodnight, if she wasn't going to stay, he wanted her to leave thinking of him in a good way. As he leaned over the sink to wash his mouth out, he felt his leg go completely numb, his breathing become shallow, and his hand dropped the toothbrush into the sink with a clatter. He tried to grasp the edge of the sink, but could not grip it tightly. His eyes grew wide as he felt his legs buckle. He took as deep a breath as possible, and called out.

"Eh-ah," trying to shout Emma's name, but it came out wrong. His leg finally gave and he crumpled to the floor.

Emma heard the crash and called out to him.

"Killian? Killian, are you okay?" When she didn't hear an answer, she rushed to the door, opening it as quickly as she could. She was not prepared to see what was before her.

Killian was unconscious on the floor, a pool of blood next to his head, and more blood on the edge of the sink. Seeing his head bleeding allowed Emma to put two and two together, that Killian had split his head on the corner of the sink on the way down. She knew she should have forced him to the hospital. She went to the bathroom closet and pulled out a towel, bending down and pressing it to the side of his head. He stirred briefly, his eyes unfixed and glassy.

"Schwan," he tried to say, slurring his words. Emma gasped. She had learned this in a workshop. She wondered if it was possible. He was too young to have a stroke, wasn't he? She thought of what she had learned to do. She ran back into the bedroom and grabbed a bottle from her purse, pulling out two aspirin. She tilted his head in her lap, and with the aid of a glass of water, helped him to swallow. But she had a bigger problem. She knew the longer he went without medical attention, the more damage would be done. How was she going to get him to the hospital? It was a short drive, and it would be quicker to take him herself than to call 911. His eyes rolled back into his head as his breaths became more ragged. Emma placed his head back on the ground, avoiding the puddle of blood that was increasing steadily as time went on. She couldn't let him die.

Emma sprinted to the window and opened it as wide as she could. Luckily, people were starting to leave Granny's, saying their goodbyes on the patio.

"Help!" she cried out. "Please!" Several members of the town stopped talking and looked up. Robin stepped forward.

"Miss Swan, what is it? What's wrong?" As much as she didn't necessarily want _his _help, she didn't have much of a choice. She struggled to control her voice and the tears streaming down her face.

"It's Killian! He's collapsed and hurt. I need to get him to the hospital but I can't lift him. I can't help him!" she sobbed. She could hear Robin giving directions to Marion as well as to some of the others. She pulled herself together enough to go to the door and open it. Within seconds it seemed, Robin, Little John, and Leroy rushed in. It was at that moment that Emma realized how much family she did have in this town.

"He's in here. I'm sorry. I just didn't know what else to do," she explained.

"It's okay, princess," Leroy answered as they walked into the bathroom. His heart went out to the woman. She reminded him so much of both of her parents, a perfect combination. Between the three men, they were able to carry Killian out the door and down the stairs, Emma close behind, a clean towel in one hand for the car, and the blood-soaked towel pressed to the gash in his head. The men gently placed Killian in the backseat, his head on the clean towel on Emma's lap.

"Thank you," she said quietly as Leroy climbed into the driver's seat.

"Good luck, milady," Robin answered, as he and Little John left them. Leroy started the engine and began the quick drive in record speed.

"He's going to be okay, Emma," Leroy started, as kindly as his gruff self would allow. "He's tough. He wouldn't leave you now." Emma could only nod, and use her free hand to caress his face, make sure he was breathing.

"When we get there, you stay with him, and I can call your parents, okay?" Emma looked at him.

"Thank you, Leroy. I couldn't have done this without you." Leroy afforded her an actual smile.

"You know, Emma, you truly are not alone. All you need to do is ask for help every once in a while."

Before she knew it, they pulled into the Emergency parking lot. Leroy threw the bug in park and ran inside to get help. Everything seemed to happen at once. Dr. Whale and a few nurses ran out with a gurney and took Killian away from Emma. She got up quickly and ran alongside them.

"Emma, what happened?" Dr. Whale asked as they headed to a room.

"I'm not exactly sure. He was complaining of dizziness, and his chest hurting, but he insisted that he would be fine with some sleep. But then I heard a crash in the bathroom, and he was on the floor. I think he split his head on the way down by hitting the sink. But, he came to briefly and called my name, but it was all slurred. Is it a stroke? I gave him some aspirin but I didn't know what else to do. You have to save him!" she finished with a yell. Unlike many people whose voices go up in pitch when in a panic, Emma's got lower and strained. Dr. Whale just shook his head.

"Look, Emma," he began. "This looks bad. It does look like a stroke, but it could be even more. I don't know yet. We need to stabilize him and then run some tests. I know it's hard but I need you to wait here. I will try to come out with news as soon as I can. I'm sorry, but, we have to go," finished quickly, taking Killian away from her without giving her a chance to say goodbye. Emma could not stop the tears streaming down her face. She felt her world closing in around her, noises echoing strangely in her ears. She felt her magic getting out of control, her worry and frustration taking over. As she felt herself finally begin to collapse, her magic ready to burst, she felt strong arms around her, gripping her tight, holding her steady, and bringing her instead to a chair.

Emma buried her head in David's shoulder, his arms wrapped securely around his baby girl. Mary Margaret stood on the other side of her, her hand running soothingly through her hair.

"Shh, Emma, it's going to be okay," David started. "He's going to be okay."

"Have hope, Emma," Mary Margaret added.

"But what if he's not? I finally realized, he found me. What will I do without him?" Emma sobbed, but her magic slowly calming down.

"You have us. You have Henry," David replied. "But he will be okay. Dr. Whale is a good doctor. He will fix things. You'll see."


	9. Chapter 9

It had been 6 hours, and Dr. Whale had still not returned. As the minutes went by, Emma became more and more nervous. Her parents had been switching on and off, heading home to stay with Neal, each wanting equal time with both of their kids, both of them being needed. Mary Margaret was with Emma now.

Emma stood, pacing back and forth, trying to breathe and calm down, her worry and frustration increasing with each passing moment.

"What's taking so long?" she repeated for what seemed to be the hundredth time.

"Emma, honey, he was very sick. This could take time," Mary Margaret tried to soothe. She patted the chair beside her. Emma walked over it and put her head in her hands.

"But what if he doesn't make it? What if he's already gone? What will I do?" Mary Margaret's arms went around her daughter, running through her hair.

"Emma, look at me," she began, Emma's eyes raising to meet hers. "The fact that this is taking a long time is a _good_ sign. It means he's fighting, it means Dr. Whale is still working on him. If he were gone, it would have happened already, I am sure of it. We just need to be as patient as possible." Emma just nodded, trying to stay awake.

Eight hours later, the sun having risen again, and still no word. David came through the doors, Neal in one arm, a bag underneath the other, coffee being held in a drink tray. He saw his wife and daughter in the same position they had been in when he left. Emma nodding off in her seat, Mary Margaret's hand stroking her hair. His wife turned to look at him, a very tired but loving smile on her face.

"I brought coffee and bear claws," David whispered, hoping not to wake his daughter. However, not being very comfortable, and hearing food being mentioned, Emma sat up straight.

"Did someone say 'bear claws'?" she asked, reaching for the bag. Her mother laughed.

"See, David, she's your daughter after all. Emma, your father loves bear claws also," Mary Margaret said with a smile. Emma looked at David.

"Really?" she asked, mouth half full. David just nodded. His face grew solemn again.

"Any word?" he questioned.

"No," Mary Margaret answered sadly. "We haven't heard a thing."

"It's been what? Eight hours now?" he continued. Emma just nodded, not meeting his eyes. He could see the hurt there, the worry. And he knew that there was nothing he could do about it. Nothing he could do to ease her fears.

"I told her that I had to wait once for 28 years for you to wake up from your coma. Not that I knew it was 28 years, but still. I visited you every day and you never knew," Mary Margaret said. "And, not that I mind, but why is Neal here? I thought we were switching off." David smiled.

"Don't worry. I found someone to watch him. They should be here soon. I think, until we know what's happening, we should both be here for Emma," David answered. Emma got up and gave him a hug, new tears prickling at her eyes. David handed her the coffee, and while she began taking the cups out of the tray, David handed the baby to Mary Margaret for a moment, helping himself to his own bear claw. They sat in a tense silence for a few minutes before they heard approaching footsteps.

"You owe me for this, David," a woman's voice called out as she approached. Emma looked to the side and immediate got to her feet, stepping between her mother and the woman coming to greet them.

"What are you doing here, Regina?" Emma asked in a low voice, getting her magic ready. A small smirk crossed Regina's face.

"Step aside, Miss Swan, and calm yourself down," she began. "Believe it or not, I'm not planning on killing or kidnapping any of the Charmings, or Swans today. David called me looking to talk to Henry. I asked him what was going on, he told me, and I actually offered my services." Emma looked stunned at her. She was more surprised by the fact that she was still standing there in one piece, than she was by her offering to help David and Mary Margaret, and by extension, herself. "Don't look so shocked," Regina added. "Remember, I'm a hero now."

"But, a baby and Henry? Are you sure you can handle both of them? No offense, of course," Emma said hastily.

"Oh, I'm sure," Regina answered. "You see, I've got some help today." And, as if on cue, Henry came walking through the doors, Robin beside him.

"Mom, guess what? Robin let me park the car," Henry said, looking at Regina. Regina glared at him.

"Seriously?" she groaned more than asked. Robin leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss.

"Don't be cross, darling. It was only a few feet." Now Mary Margaret, David, and Emma all looked astounded.

"Wait, how?" Emma started, struggling to get her words together. Robin pulled Regina close.

"Well, it was about 1am when I realized that something, or _someone_ was missing. I had totally, in the reappearance of Marion, forgotten about Regina. And the pain and regret I felt at that, made me realize that as happy as I was that my wife was alive, my heart no longer belonged to her. I am different now. And Marion being the amazing person she is, could tell that I was not over-the-moon happy she was back. We talked for a while, and decided to get a, what is it called? Divorce? I will help her get settled into a new place, and just remain as friends. She was upset but understanding. So I went to Regina's right away, in the middle of the night, and your son let me in right away," Robin explained.

"I knew that you would come back for her," Henry said. "I know True Love when I see it." Henry walked over to Emma and gave her a hug. "How is he?" Emma looked at him, eyes tired and rimmed with red.

"We don't know, Henry. He was really sick. We don't really know what exactly is wrong with him. It could be a lot of things. We've been waiting for a long time, but no word," Emma finished weakly. Henry pulled her in even closer, her hand in his hair in true Charming style.

"He's going to be okay," Henry said. "Do you love him?" Emma gave a watery smile.

"I think so."

"And does he love you?"

"I know he does," David interrupted. When Mary Margaret and Emma looked at him, he smiled. "I had had a long chat with Prince Charles many years ago. He told me he would go to the ends of the world or time for you." Emma burst into new tears and sat back down.

"It's okay, Mom. If you love each other and are True Loves, you would just _know_ if he was gone. Do you sense that he's still alive?" Henry asked.

"Yes."

"Then he is. Dr. Whale is a good doctor. He'll be okay."

"Does his persistent optimism ever worry you?" Regina interjected, ruffling Henry's hair. Her face grew solemn though.

"I am sorry, Miss Swan," Regina started. "I'm not going to pretend that I am not still a little furious with you about last night, but, I know what you must be feeling. But, the pirate's strong. He'll recover." Emma just nodded her thanks. "Okay, Henry, let's take Neal home and let these guys wait it out. Call us when you find out anything?"

"Absolutely," David answered. Regina took Neal into her arms, Robin grabbing the baby's bag, and after Henry gave his mother and grandparents a hug, rushed ahead to hold the doors open. The Charmings and Emma watched them go. As soon as they were out of sight, Emma burst into fresh sobs, unaware that she could even cry anymore. Her parents sat on either side of her.

"Emma, Sweetheart? What's wrong?" her mother asked kindly, her hand on Emma's shoulder. Emma shook her head.

"He was right," she managed to choke out. Mary Margaret looked at David.

"Who was right?"

"Killian. He told me that Robin would come back for Regina. He said that he would have done the same if Milah had come back. He would have chosen me. He was right. Robin came back. He needs to live. He needs to hear me admit that he was right."

"He knows, Emma. And you will get to tell him. I'm sure we will hear something soon, but, Honey, you should try to get some rest," Mary Margaret said. Emma looked around.

"Here?" she asked, trying not to sound too disgusted. David looked at his wife, as they separated themselves by a few chairs.

"No, here," David answered, motioning to his lap, and Mary Margaret gesturing to hers. Emma understood. They were willing to forego sleep themselves, for her to get a chance to doze off. She walked over, and started to get herself comfortable, her legs propped up on her mother's lap, her head resting on her fathers. His legs weren't the most comfortable pillows in the world, but they were better than the hospital chairs. She felt overwhelmed by exhaustion and love, amazed that even with a newborn, her parents hadn't forgotten about her.

"Sleep well, Emma," her father said softly, bending down to kiss her forehead, and reaching for his jacket on the seat next to him and placing it over her. He relished at this opportunity to tuck his little girl in for the first time.

"Thank you, Dad," she whispered, her eyes drifting closed.

Two hours later, a little more than ten hours from when they got arrived, Dr. Whale walked out into the waiting room looking weary and tired. He saw that Emma was asleep, and David and Mary Margaret looked as though they would pass out at any moment. David saw him coming and lightly shook Emma's shoulder to wake her up. She immediately sat up.

"I have some news."


	10. Chapter 10

"Yes?" Emma asked, fear evident in every aspect of her face. "Is he going to be okay?" Dr. Whale pulled up a chair and sat down with a sigh. He ran his hand down his face before answering.

"Listen," he began. "I have a lot to tell you. Will he be okay? Judging by how long he has held out, it's possible. But, he is extremely sick. And he has an unbelievably long road to recovery ahead of him." Emma, Mary Margaret, and David just nodded, waiting to hear it all.

"First, Killian did suffer a stroke. The extent won't be truly evident until he wakes up. His face isn't too slack, so I am hoping that he will regain movement and feeling quickly. Once we got the stroke under control, we began running tests. We ran a full CT, and found a blood clot in his brain. We were able to dissolve it with IV drugs and we will be keeping a close watch on him to make sure he doesn't have any others. We weren't really sure what caused the clot, but then we noticed when he was hooked up to the heart monitors that his heartbeats were irregular. He has a heart arrhythmia."

"Has he always had it?" Mary Margaret asked, knowing the term from her volunteer hours at the hospital.

"No, I don't think so," Whale continued. "Arrhythmia can be an after-effect of drowning. I believe that's when it started. Arrhythmia can also cause blood clots, hence the stroke. We will be able to treat the arrhythmia with medication, but he needs to stay on it, or he will continue to have chest pain and weaken his heart."

"Okay," Emma said. "Is that it? Can I see him?" Whale shook his head.

"Unfortunately, there is more." The trio waited with bated breath. "His lungs had some fluid in them from the drowning, but we were able to drain that fluid relatively easily. Also, he had two fractured ribs, hairline fractures, but breaks nonetheless. Those have been bandaged up. In addition, he has a few fractures in his right leg, so that has been set. Unfortunately, until that leg heals, he won't be able to start physical therapy to regain strength and motion in that leg from the stroke. He had a long cut on his left leg, almost looks like a sword-"

"That would be from your engagement ball," Emma interrupted, looking at her father. "He was trying to buy me time to get your ring to Mom. He must have gotten it then and didn't tell me."

"Well," Whale continued impatiently, "that cut, left untreated, became infected. He's on antibiotics, but he has a high fever. We have had to put him in a medical coma to help him heal. We are also keeping cool packs on him to help bring it down. He is so, so, unbelievably lucky to be alive." It was then that Emma finally lost her cool.

"What do you mean, 'lucky'? She shouted. Her parents tried to calm her, but she stood up, fuming. "You sent him home! You let him go! Why the hell would you have released him if he was that sick?" Whale got to his feet as well, his face red.

"You don't know, do you?" he said in a low voice. "I tried to get him to stay. I even managed to attach heart monitors to him before he woke up and ripped them off, after pulling his cutlass on my nurse and I. Your _pirate_ was willing to kill me rather than stay here. He wanted to be able to protect _you_. I am a damn good doctor, but I cannot help those who don't realize the danger they are in."

"Emma," Mary Margaret said softly. "Apologize to him." Emma looked shocked and ashamed of herself for her blow up. Of course it made sense now. A part of her knew that he had escaped, that there was no way he was truly okay. She just felt so frustrated, so helpless.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Whale. I was out of line there. It makes sense now that I think of it. Was that all?" she asked, a bitter laugh coming out. Dr. Whale shook his head again.

"There's one more thing. Umm, Killian is very underweight for his height. I don't remember that being a problem when he was hospitalized after being hit by the car. It seems to be a new development and I just don't know if it's something that was deliberate, or if there could possibly be any other medical reason for it."

"How underweight?" David asked. Emma looked sad, remembering the drowning.

"He was light enough for me to pick up with minimal help from him," she whispered.

"What?" her mother asked, looking horrified. Emma took a deep breath.

"After he came to when he was drowning, we had to get back. I pulled him up myself. I assumed it was because of the adrenaline but he did seem a little thin. I practically carried him to the car."

"Do you have _any_ idea why he was so light?" Dr. Whale prodded. The four of them sat in silence, all in thought, trying to figure out the puzzle. It hit Emma all at once. He had come to find her in New York, had traded his ship. But, how long had it taken to find her? He must have come with practically nothing. Any money he did have would have been either Enchanted Forest currency, completely useless in America, or gold, which would have drawn too much attention. How had he survived when looking for her? She assumed he slept in Neal's apartment, as he seemed to know where it was. But what had he eaten? Without money for food, _had_ he eaten? Neal may have had some canned goods, but his electricity had surely been turned off, not that Killian would even know how to use a microwave. And what about all the times she had been with him? Had she ever seen him eating a meal? Probably not. She remembers him sneaking a fry from her plate now and then from Granny's, but she assumed that it was flirtatious play. But if he hadn't any money, how could he afford his own meals? It all fit together. She was sure Granny had been kind in giving him a room free of charge, but her hospitality and patience were only so deep. His room had been almost bare, not even multiple outfits in case something ripped or got stained. Tears filled her eyes once more before sinking into a chair.

"Emma?" David asked, sitting beside her. Emma could barely speak.

"Money," was all she could manage to get out.

"What do you mean, 'money'?" Dr. Whale asked. Mary Margaret gasped.

"He doesn't have any, does he?" she posed. Everyone started putting the pieces together.

"The only money he would have had would have been either Enchanted Forest currency, or gold," David continued.

"Which would have garnered to much attention in New York," Whale added. Mary Margaret, the mother that she was, had tears in her eyes.

"So he hasn't eaten a full meal since we came back? Could that be true?" she asked, her hand over her heart.

"I know he ate at the ball in the past, but he didn't eat much. And he would steal a fry or two from my plate, but I thought he was just trying to get my attention," Emma said. "How could I not see it?"

"You wouldn't have, Emma," Dr. Whale answered with some compassion. "He wears so many layers, and when we had to remove his clothes, his vest was structured so that you couldn't tell it was literally just hanging off him. And his weakness we just blamed on his injuries. We wouldn't have known. And, there's one more thing. His jacket was ruined. I'm sorry. There was too much blood. I don't think it will ever come out." Emma just sat in silence, trying to process.

"Thank you, Dr. Whale, for everything. For trying to put him back together," David said with a sad smile. Emma looked up.

"Can I see him?" she asked sadly.

"Yes, you all can," Dr. Whale said. "But remember, we had to put him in a coma to battle the infection and heal the bleeding and swelling in his brain. It should only last a day or two, maybe three, but it will be hard to tell the extent of the damage until he wakes."

"But he will wake up?" Mary Margaret questioned.

"Yes, he should. But honestly, all is uncertain right now. But talk to him. He will not go without a fight, that much is sure." Dr. Whale nodded at them all, showing that he was done talking to them. He gestured for them to follow, and they all walked closely behind. They made their way to the Intensive Care Unit, where Dr. Whale told them the room number before walking away. Emma just stood outside the door looking through the window. She could see his leg propped up, bound in a stiff splint.

"Emma, why don't you sit with him awhile?" her mother asked. "We can sit out here, catch a little nap, call Regina and Henry and give them an update. You should be there for him." Emma nodded, fighting back a sob, not removing her eyes from the window. David walked up and put his arm around his daughter.

"It will be okay," he began. "He never lost hope in you. It's your turn to give him that now. Be with him. Talk to him. We'll be right here if you need us." He pressed a kiss to Emma's temple, and patted her shoulder before joining his wife on the chairs outside the room. Emma took a shaky breath, opened the door, and went inside.


	11. Chapter 11

Emma's breath caught in her throat when her eyes beheld Killian lying motionless in the bed. He was hooked up to multiple machines, many of which Emma was lost as to what they were used for. He had a tube in his throat to help him breathe, cooling packs placed on multiple areas of his body. He was not covered in blankets, but rather laid on top of them, sweat glistening on his forehead and neck. Emma forced herself to move forward, her hand covering her mouth, almost to stop new sobs or cries from forming. In just a hospital gown, no leather coats or vests masking his body, she could truly _see _him. He was unbelievably thin. Even the gown was draping on him, making her want to tuck it around him to find his form underneath and assess the damage.

"Oh, Killian, what have you done?" she whispered as she walked nearer, pulling up a chair. It was eerie and wrong to see him like this. The last time he was admitted, he had been hit by car, but his charm and arrogance were still there to goad her, let her know he wasn't giving up. She sat down and took a closer look at his face. Dr. Whale had been right. The right side of his face looked almost normal, just the right corner of his mouth and eye turned downward just a touch. They had shaved him, she realized, probably to assess the effects of the stroke. She noticed then, that it was probably the facial hair that had prevented the gaunt face and prominent bones jutting from his cheeks to be visible. She leaned over and brushed the hair from his eyes, feeling the heat radiating off of him. She ran her hand down his cheek, hoping that he would stir, but of course he didn't, her thumb stroking his cheekbone. Even though she thought she had no tears left, more began to fall. Captain Hook, Killian, her pirate, her own personal savior was small, helpless, and critically ill. How had she not noticed?

She looked around and when she thought the coast was clear, she unsnapped the one shoulder of his hospital gown to check on his ribs. Her breathing hitched. His collar bone was visible, some of his muscle tone in his arms gone. Even with his ribs under several layers of bandages, he still looked small. She couldn't take anymore. At that moment, she didn't care that he was burning with fever, or unconscious, she needed to be close to him. Grasping his hand in her own tightly, she lightly laid her head on his chest, above his ribs, her head right under his chin. This position was killing her back immediately, but she didn't care. She traced his jaw with her free hand and then allowed it to drop to rest on his stump, grasping it as tenderly as if it were a real hand. She felt her eyes grow heavy with sleep, knowing she had not had any solid rest in what seemed like days.

"Don't leave me," Emma said quietly, her eyes drifting closed. "I'm done running. I'm here. Don't leave me now." And Emma fell asleep.

When Emma awoke a few hours later, the sun was beginning to set once again. She lifted her head and painfully realized that falling asleep in that position had not been one of her better ideas. She stretched slowly, arching her aching back. She looked around to find Mary Margaret sitting in a chair against the wall, reading a book.

"Mom?" Emma asked sleepily.

"Good evening, sleepy head," Mary Margaret answered with a small smile. Emma's cheeks flushed, realizing the position her mother had found her in.

"What time is it?" she asked. Mary Margaret looked at her watch.

"Around 5:30. Your father is on his way with dinner. Regina and Henry are going to stop by in a while to drop off Neal. I asked Regina if Henry could stay with her awhile. I figured there was no way we were getting you to leave Killian's side before he woke up," she gave her daughter a knowing smirk.

"Have you been here all this time?" Emma asked, feeling bad about her mother wasting her whole day in a hospital basically just watching over her.

"Yes," she replied.

"I'm sorry," Emma said feeling guilty.

"Emma, there is nothing to be sorry for. The whole time we were apart, I wanted nothing more than to have had the chance to be there for you, watch over you, make you feel better. Then we were reunited, and you were so overwhelmed and everything was such a mess, that I couldn't embrace you as my daughter as I had so desperately wanted to. Finally, and I don't know what changed, and I don't need to know, but we're on the same page. Being here, watching over you, it's everything I ever wanted. Just because you're an adult, Emma, doesn't mean I will ever think of you in any way less than my little girl." Emma gave her a sad smile, squeezed Killian's hand, stood up, and walked over to sit beside her mother. She rested her head on her shoulder.

"When you died," Emma blurted out. Mary Margaret just looked at her.

"What do you mean?" she questioned. Emma took a deep breath.

"When Killian and I were in the past, and you were burned, or at least when I thought you were dying, I couldn't imagine a life without you. I remember Killian reaching out for me, holding me tight as I almost fell to the floor. And after we thought you were gone, he tried to comfort me. I felt like an orphan again. _Again_, meaning I had not felt that way in a while, and I hadn't even noticed. And when you turned out to be alive, and were turned back , I gave you a hug, and…"

"I didn't know who you were," Mary Margaret finished for her. Emma nodded her head.

"You were still kind, but you didn't know me, and didn't really seem all that interested to get to know me. I realized in that moment that I had done the same thing to you and Dad ever since I was reunited with you. Yes, in trouble, or in discussion, I knew you were my parents, but I had never allowed myself to feel that you were. I understood then that I had to find a way home, to my home, with the family I had always dreamed of having." Mary Margaret hugged her daughter tight.

"We're together now. We're a family. You, me, your father, Neal, and Henry. And Killian. If he is who you choose, we will welcome him in with open arms."

"Do you think being with Killian is a good thing?" Emma asked seriously. She had always dreamed as a kid, of having a mother to discuss guys with.

"Emma, he is in the hospital, in a coma, battling malnutrition, broken bones, heart problems, infection, respiratory issues, and a stroke, all for you and your family. He loves you. He wouldn't have gone through all that otherwise. The question is, do you love him?"

"Yeah, I think I do." Emma looked at the pirate. "He's obnoxious, and charming, and stubborn, and arrogant, and passionate, and pushy, and reasonable. He never once gave up on me. And is one of the only people to ever call me out and let me know when I was doing the wrong thing. And, seeing him there, I just, I wish it was me, you know? Hearing his injuries, being told his ribs were broken, made my ribs hurt. The breathing trouble makes it hard for me to breathe. I want to trade places, or share the pain, to take it away from him." Her mother laughed, Emma glaring at her.

"Yes, you love him all right. And Emma," she rested her hand on top of her daughter's, "he will come back to you. Just, be prepared, okay? Be prepared for some rough weeks and months ahead. He might be even more stubborn and moody than usual. He's going to have to learn to walk again, regain motion in his arm, speak. Know that if he yells or gets angry, it's not towards you." Emma just nodded, as David walked through the door.

"I come bringing dinner," he announced loudly, earning eye rolls from his wife and daughter.

"What? I thought you'd be delighted for your dear old dad to return." Emma laughed.

"Of course I am," she replied, giving in. "What's for dinner?" David pulled up the end table and divvied up the food.

"Burgers, fries, and a few cans of soda from Granny's. Not fancy, but better than what we would have gotten here." The three began to eat their meals in silence, David stealing glances at Killian.

"Any change?" he asked.

"No," Emma replied sadly.

"Well, Dr. Whale did say it could take a few days. But I can't help but feel bad that we never noticed any of this. I mean, it all fits together now, obviously, but, he hid it really well. I just never realized how awful he looked," David said. Again, a silence fell over them as they watched over Killian. Emma finished her dinner first and returned to his side, taking his hand in her own. A nurse came in quietly to take his stats and change cooling packs. She frowned when taking his temperature and listening to his breaths.

"Anything wrong?" Emma asked, worried. The nurse tried to give her a reassuring smile.

"Well, his temperature isn't coming down as much as we'd hoped, and his breaths are still a bit rattled. We might have to up the dosage of antibiotics. But he's in no more danger now than he was before, so don't worry." And the nurse left.

Regina, Henry, and Neal came in around 7:30, Mary Margaret immediately taking Neal out of the room to feed him. Henry walked slowly to Killian and stood beside his mother. He took a few deep breaths, and Emma realized he was trying to be strong for her.

"Henry, it's okay. He's going to be okay," she said, but Henry just nodded, not meeting her eyes. "I didn't realized you cared for him that much."

"I'm just remembering that he risked his life to save mine in Neverland, and then, the past few weeks. Even though I didn't really know who he was, he didn't treat me any differently. He taught me to sail, to tie knots, read the stars. He caught me trying to steal your bug, and instead tried to get me out of Storybrooke to keep me safe. And then when the monkeys came, he told me to run away and he started to fight them by himself. I don't know. Teaching, protecting, catching me doing something wrong. He almost seemed like, like…"

"A dad," Emma finished. Henry nodded. Henry couldn't believe the sight of Killian before him. Captain Hook was supposed to be muscular, built, solid, strong. He shouldn't be able to see the bones, he shouldn't witness the pirate unconscious fighting for his life. Regina walked up to the other side of him and put her arm around his shoulder.

"He'll recover," she said simply, though her eyes conveyed so much more. Believe it or not, Killian had shown her how a villain could change to a hero. How love can change a person's beliefs and actions. If he could put aside 300 years of vengeance and revenge, she could too. She wished his injuries had been caused by magic so she could heal him. She didn't like how he looked or sounded, and worried about his awakening, and how he would handle trying to rebuild the life he had finally created.

"I think we should go now, Henry," Regina said softly. "Let your mom have some time alone."

"Okay. Good night, Mom," Henry said, giving Emma a hug goodnight. Regina nodded her farewell to Emma. Henry hugged his grandfather, David thanking Regina once again, and the pair left.

Mary Margaret returned a short while later with Neal in her arms. She whispered to David by the door for a moment before they both walked over to their daughter.

"Emma, I think we are going to head home for a few hours, catch some sleep. Are you sure you don't want to come home for a little bit?" Mary Margaret asked.

"No," Emma said. "I need to be here when he wakes up. I'm not leaving him."

"Okay. We'll be back in the morning, and I'll bring some of your things for you. Will you be okay? Do you need one of us to stay?"

"No, no, you guys go," she answered, a bit more nonchalantly than she intended when she saw the look on her parents' faces. "But, you'll be back tomorrow morning, right?" Mary Margaret kissed the top of Emma's head.

"Of course, honey. Try to get some sleep." Mary Margaret walked out of the room with Neal.

"Goodnight, Emma," David said, giving Emma a kiss of his own. "I love you." Emma just smiled.

"Night, Dad," she replied, and David too walked out the door, leaving Killian and Emma alone once again. She reclined the armchair she was in beside Killian's bed, propping a spare pillow behind her head. Still holding Killian's hand, she looked into his face. A strange feeling came over, and she desperately needed to say the things she was thinking.

"You keep sleeping, Buddy," she started, remembering the conversation they had had after he was hit by the car. "I'm mad at you, and you know how I can be when I'm pissed off. How could you not tell me? Why didn't you just tell me you were hurt, or hungry, or sick? You talk about us being good partners, but you didn't confide in me! And now, here I am, tired, and worried about you, not knowing if or when you will wake up, because you were too stubborn to confess that you're human. Who does that? So you rest now, because when you wake up, we're going to have a discussion. After I cry and take a deep breath of relief, or course. I love you, Killian, or else, I think I do. I can't imagine my life without you, so you sure as hell better not leave me. You hear me?" Emma shook her head. "Of course you can't." She squeezed his hand as she settled back in the chair, closing her eyes. "Goodnight, Killian."

Shortly after she fell asleep, Killian's hand weakly squeezed her own. But neither of them stirred.


	12. Author's Note

_A/N: I just wanted to say thank you once again, for the response this story is getting! I had originally meant for this to be a short 3-4 chapter fic, but as I am writing, it has developed into something so much bigger. I currently have plans to make this much longer (with some twists along the way), so I hope you stick around for the ride. _

_ I have been so grateful for so many wonderful reviews, that I knew at some point I would get a critical one. And I am glad that person called me out on these few things. So, I shall clarify them now, so please bear with me. Some people are concerned over the fact that Emma's parents (specifically Snow) are spending so much time with Emma and Killian at the hospital, and not with the baby. I did this on purpose. I feel that (and I could be wrong, that is the wonderful thing about this fanfic community) now that Emma is coming to accept Snow and Charming as her parents, if something like this were to happen, they would have a difficult time transitioning and maintaining a balance between tending to their newborn who requires a lot of care, but will not remember those first few days, and Emma, the daughter who has finally returned to them (in more than one day), who really needs their support right now. Regina has raised a baby before, and in my story, she and Robin end up together, so why not allow her to babysit. Not to mention, what parents bring their one-day old baby to a diner filled with a large number of people, in the wintertime (or so I gather by their breath being visible outside)? This parenting thing is new for them. Yes, it may be a little AU, but I feel that these are challenges in terms of balance that they would face as new parents, to both a newborn, and an adult, in a way. It will play a part later on. And finally, there was concern over Mary Margaret being so supportive of Killian, that she never really liked him. The thing is, Snow (again, in my opinion), believes in second chances, in finding the ones you love, protecting those you love, and the goodness in all. Killian had proven all of those before landing in the hospital. Plus, if David could get on board, why wouldn't she? He had proven himself to the family that he loves Emma wholeheartedly. No one could dispute that. _

_Okay, keep the questions coming, if you have them! I am sorry this explanation grew to be so long, so please don't lose interest!_

_Expect another update tonight or tomorrow!_


	13. Chapter 12

The next three days had passed by similarly as the day before. Emma refused to leave Killian's side for more than a few minutes at a time, just in case he awoke and she wasn't there. Mary Margaret and David continued to switch on and off throughout the day, knowing that they were needed by both children. Henry would come after school, spend time with his mom before Regina would pick him up and take him home around dinnertime.

As the days went by, and the estimated time of Killian's wakening passed, Emma became increasingly worried. He was still alive, but was it of his own accord? Or were the machines simply allowing him to exist? His fever had come down a bit. It was still significant, but no longer was he in danger. Emma's parents usually brought over meals, and changes of clothes throughout the day. At the present moment, Emma and Mary Margaret were eating dinner, David at home with Neal. Emma glanced over at the sleeping pirate.

"Do you think he'll ever wake up?" Emma asked with a sigh.

"Yes," her mother answered her. "I wonder where your father is," she continued, looking at the clock. Emma realized that she had been impatient and upset for the past few days, and she knew it was wearing on her parents. She had finally let her walls down, and now, the one person who broke through those walls was currently lost to her, and she desperately wanted to cling to the parents she had always thought abandoned her. She knew it wasn't fair. Knew her mother and father should be at home creating new memories with their son. But she couldn't bring herself to care. Her brother, 10 years from now, would never remember not being with both his parents all day his first week of life. But 10 years from now, Emma would remember being loved during a time that she really needed parents. Almost as if on cue, David walked through the door, Neal in his arms.

"How are my beautiful girls doing this evening?" he asked in true Charming style. "Sorry I'm late. This little guy needed a change, and let's just say that I haven't quite gotten the hang of it yet," he explained, laughing. "What's going on here?"

"Nothing, as usual," Emma replied glumly. "No change." Her eyes returned to Killian. "Anything new out there?" David looked uncomfortable.

"What?" Emma asked, her gaze hardening.

"Look, I don't want to worry you, but there's someone new in Storybrooke," David answered. Both women looked surprised.

"From our land, or from the outside?" Mary Margaret questioned.

"I think from our land. She's actually with me, she's waiting in the hall."

"Who is she?" It was Emma talking this time.

"I don't know," David replied. "She doesn't seem to be fully aware of what's going on. Maybe memory loss? She hasn't really spoken a word. She just looks scared. She tried to run away from me when I was trying to get her to get in the car."

"Where was she?"

"I found her wandering alongside the road, near the barn Zelena was hiding out in. She seemed lost. She kept her hands behind her back and refused to speak, but I finally was able to get her to join me. I might take her to Mother Superior for a while, see if she can stay there while we figure out who she is."

"Do you want to meet her, Emma?" her mother asked her, standing up. Emma shook her head.

"No, I'm sorry. I would just rather stay here right now. Sheriff Swan is off duty."

"Okay," Mary Margaret replied. "Do you mind holding Neal for a few minutes?"

"Sure," Emma said, taking Neal into her arms. "Hey, baby brother," she cooed, smiling slightly for the first time all day. Mary Margaret and David walked into the hallway and around the corner.

"She's getting worse," David said knowingly. His wife nodded.

"You noticed, too?"

"I don't know what else to do for her," David responded. "She's my daughter and I love her. It is killing me to see her this way. He needs to wake up soon. She's exhausted, I'm exhausted. I can't even imagine how you are. We can't keep stretching ourselves like this."

"But we can't abandon her, David. She's finally letting us in. I'm not giving up on her. We waited so long for her to see us as her parents. I'm tired, and getting worried, but she needs us."

"I'm not saying we stop being there for her, but, we need to start thinking about if he doesn't wake up. She needs to start living again. Us being here all the time, is it really helping her? Maybe we should start spending less time here. Show her she needs to start living again, and maybe learn to live without Killian. She has responsibilities." Mary Margaret sighed, and David gathered her into his arms. It was so seldom that they had a moment together alone these days it seemed.

"Two more days," Mary Margaret began. "Two more days like this. If he doesn't wake up, we start intervening, bringing her back to the real world. Deal?" David nodded.

"Deal." The pair walked back into the room, not realizing that the visitor had heard and understood every word, a look of pain and hurt etched in her face.

Upon entering the room, they found Emma singing softly to her little brother. It warmed her parents' hearts, seeing their daughter as she may have appeared when Henry was a baby. If they had been there. If she hadn't given him up. They both swallowed their regrets as they approached Emma.

"Emma, honey. We're going to head home a little early tonight. David wants to drop off our visitor to Mother Superior, and we need to get this little guy to bed. Will you be okay?" Emma handed her brother to Mary Margaret.

"Yeah," she said softly, looking once again at Killian.

"You could come home, you know," Mary Margaret tried.

"No," Emma said, shaking her head. "Not yet. There's still hope."

"Okay. Goodnight, Emma," her mother said, kissing her head. "I love you."

"Love you guys too," she replied. David walked over and embraced his daughter.

"Try to sleep, princess," he started. "Love you."

"Goodnight, Dad," Emma replied. And her parents and brother walked out of the room.

Emma looked through Henry's storybook for a while, wasting time before she could justify going to bed. He had left it for her, to show her that hope and love would always prevail. She never really understood why he was so good to her. She had given him up, and where it took her two years to accept Mary Margaret and David as her parents, Henry never hesitated. He never stopped believing in her. And unlike her parents, who she knew were getting frustrated at her sorrow and refusal to rejoin the world outside the hospital walls, Henry let her wallow, stayed patient with her. She knew her parents loved her, and wanted what was best for her, but she knew she had to back off her wanting of them to be with her. She had just gone on so long without parents that she didn't want them to choose between her brother and her. She knew it was selfish, but she felt she had earned that time. But she also knew that if it were her and Killian's children, they would do the same thing her parents were doing.

Killian. How desperately she wanted him to wake up. She didn't even care how moody or unstable he would be through his recovery. He would never push her away, she was sure of it. She looked at his face. His cheeks were still flushed with fever, but he was not nearly as hot, and stubble was reappearing on his face. She felt herself shattering. He had not changed, had not given the slightest indication that he was even still in there. Tears pricked her eyes and without much warning, she let them fall heavily, her whole body convulsing with sobs. She cried for herself, she cried for Killian, she cried for Henry. She cried at the unfairness of it all. Why did they deserve this?

"Killian," she cried softly. "Killian come back to me. Come back to me, please. I know I pushed you away for so long, I'm sorry. I can't do this, I can't live without you here…" she couldn't continue. She knew that if anyone were to see her right now, they would think she had lost it. It was so out of character for her, to show so much love, so much need, so much desperation. She was the strong Savior, unshaken by emotions and hardships. But she was so much more than that, and it was Killian who had shown that to her. Tears still falling, she caressed his face with her hand, memorizing every contour. She then took his hand and brought it to her own face, letting him feel her, hoping he would know somehow that she had yet to leave him. She grasped his hand with both of hers tightly, bending down once again, to rest her head under his chin, against the top of his chest, listening to his heart beating and the steady rhythm of the machines helping him breathe. She allowed herself to let it all out, soaking his hospital gown with tears. She stayed that way for quite a while, and slowly felt her eyes growing heavy. For some reason, even in this uncomfortable position, she felt the safest and slept more soundly than anywhere else. Just as she was about to close her eyes, the warmth of Killian's body comforting her, she felt the slightest pressure of his hand moving against hers. She looked at their hands, and could see Killian's try to move. Her breath came out in a gasp.

"Killian?" she asked softly, forcing herself to not get her hopes up, and keeping her eyes on their hands. The hand twitched slightly again. A smile crept over her face against her will as her gaze moved up to Killian's face.

A pair of pale blue eyes were staring back at her.


	14. Chapter 13

Emma let out a soft cry of relief. Her hand shaking slightly, she reached over and stroked his cheek. He closed his eyes briefly, his eyebrows furrowing. Emma wasn't sure if it was due to comfort from her contact, or from pain. He tried to swallow, but couldn't, the tube down his throat causing pain as he attempted it, his body slightly shifting in discomfort. He looked at Emma, pleading with his eyes.

"Hold on," she said, reassuringly, and she hit the call button. Dr. Whale and Willow rushed right in.

"Ah, welcome back, Mr. Jones," Dr. Whale greeted. "Quite a scare you gave all of us. I am going to remove the tube now. We had to hook you up to it to help you breathe due to your lungs being severely compromised from the fluid you inhaled when you were drowning. When we remove it, if you have any trouble breathing, we will hook you up to some oxygen. On the count of three, I need you to cough as best you can. One large cough. Can you do that?" Killian nodded his head weakly.

"Emma, can you please assist Willow in leaning him forward just a touch?" Emma stood up and trailed her hand up his arm and along his shoulder before helping him move forward. "Okay, one, two, three." Killian coughed as strongly as he could. Dr. Whale had to use more force than usually necessary to help him get it out. Once the tube was removed, Killian continued to cough weakly, writhing on the bed, both from difficulty breathing on his own, and from the pain the tube had caused. Emma placed her hand on his forehead soothingly.

"Shh, Killian. It's going to be okay. Calm down. Try taking slow breaths," she said to him. It physically pained her to see him like this. He was trying to breathe, but the breaths were loud and unsteady, him gasping for air every few seconds. Dr. Whale wheeled up a small tank of oxygen and placed the tube under his nose. Killian didn't even try to resist. It helped, the added oxygen, and slowly, his lungs were able to perform properly, if not as strongly as they should.

"You had a lot of water in your lungs," Dr. Whale began. "It is going to take some time for them to regain their strength and work efficiently without extra help. Emma, I am going to check on a few other patients, and order a few IV supplements as he can't handle solids yet. I will be back soon. Please fill him in," and Dr. Whale left in a hurry. Emma didn't blame him, especially if Killian really did threaten Whale's life. Emma felt another slight squeeze on her hand and looked over to the man who had stolen her heart, his eyes asking her to tell him what happened.

"Hey," she started lamely, giving him a small smile. "First, know that I am mad at you, pissed actually. But, before I yell at you, I will tell you what happened. Dr. Whale already mentioned that your lungs were filled with fluid. He drained them, but they're going to take a while to heal. Your ribs are wrapped because you have a few hairline fractures. Your right leg is also fractured, both, we assume, from being thrown in the barn. And you, you had a stroke, Killian," her voice began to break as the list kept going and she realized how close she was to losing him. "The drowning caused your heart to become arrhythmic, which caused your chest pain, and created a clot that traveled to your brain. You will probably be on medication the rest of your life. You are going to need a lot of physical therapy and rehab to regain some motion and be able to walk again. You also had a cut on your leg that grew infected, so you are on antibiotics, and have had a fever for a while. And finally, and Killian, I am so mad at you for this, you are malnourished, severely. How could you do that? How could you let yourself go through that?" and fresh tears fell from her eyes. He tried to speak, but nothing came out, and his eyes gazed over to a glass of water on end table. Emma wiped her eyes, reached for it, and helped him drink a few swallows before setting the glass back down.

"I-I'm sorry, love," he said, his voice hoarse and quiet. His words were slightly slurred, delayed, but she could understand him easily, and was grateful that his speech was only the tiniest bit off. Hearing his voice again for the first time in a few days caused her to fall apart once more, and she buried her face in her hands. Killian had tears stinging his eyes as well, hating to see his love hurt. He attempted to raise his arm to wipe her tears away. He managed six inches or so, but could not move it any further.

"E…mma. Co…me here," he said slowly, making her look at the attempt his arm had made at reaching for her. She sniffled and moved to sit on the edge of the bed, and she picked up his arm for him and brought it to her face. His thumb brushed the tears making their way down her cheeks. She smiled into his hand, trying to regain control of her emotions. His eyes continued to look into hers, as if he could never look at her enough. He knew he had been foolish, he should have allowed Dr. Whale, the Charmings, everyone help him. But, there had always been something more important. Now, he had a new mission. To get better as soon as possible, to regain his strength for the woman sitting beside him. He felt his eyes grow heavy again, this brief awakening sapping him of his strength and energy. His eyes drifted closed, his hand going slack. Emma's head snapped up.

"Killian?" He did not stir. She felt the panic rise within her. "Killian!" she said more loudly, her free hand returning to his cheek once more. She felt relieved as his hand lightly gripped hers once again, his eyes slowly opening. "You scared me. I thought you had…". Killian shook his head weakly.

"N-no. Just, ti…red," he said softly, a small smile tugging the left corner of his mouth upward, while the right stayed in its presently lowered position. "Sleep?" he asked, too tired to form a full sentence. Emma quietly laughed, as she lowered her head to its usual spot on his chest. Killian groaned as her head accidentally missed her spot by an inch or so, landing partially on his broken ribs.

"I am so sorry!" she exclaimed. "Hold on, I'll move," but his hand was able to make it to her chin this time, stopping her from moving.

"Stay," he exhaled, looking at her with desperation in his eyes. She lifted her head for the shortest of moments and kissed him lightly, being mindful of the oxygen tube beneath his nose. His left side kissed her briefly back, his right not moving much. He looked frustrated and confused.

"Why?" he asked.

"A stroke can cause one side of your body to lose feeling or become paralyzed. You were very lucky, it's not so bad in your case. But, the muscles on your right side are going to need some therapy and training to work properly again. But, the best thing for you right now, is to sleep. And I'm not going anywhere," Emma explained, before giving him one more quick kiss and laying her head back down on his chest. She drew his right arm around her so he could hold her and his eyes finally closed, his breathing and heart beats steady. When she was sure he was asleep, she dialed Mary Margaret's number.

"Mom?" Emma said excitedly. "He's awake."

_A/N: See, my friends? No amnesia! Quite honestly, I have seen WAY too many memory loss fics, so this isn't going to be one of them! Stay tuned for more!_


	15. Chapter 14

The following two days passed by in the same manner: Killian sleeping most of the day, regaining consciousness for brief periods of time, each time tired and confused as to what exactly had happened. Dr. Whale said that was to be expected, as Killian was slowly weaned off of the stronger pain medication. Each time he awoke, he seemed a little more alert, and Emma was so grateful that he was becoming more and more like himself. Mary Margaret and David had decided not to come by until he was a bit more stable, not wanting to embarrass the pirate any more than he already was. Henry did stop by afterschool, wanting, needing to see him, make sure Killian was okay.

Killian still required assistance with breathing, using oxygen, but the tests were showing improvement in his lung function. Likewise, his fever was going down, the antibiotics slowly being reduced. The stitches from the gash in his head were healing and closing up little by little. A few more days, the medical team said, a few more days to let the infection truly be gone from his system before starting physical therapy. First, on his hand and arm, and also speech therapy, while they waited for his leg to heal enough to start on that.

Emma was currently, as usual, sitting in a chair beside Killian's bed, waiting for him to wake up once again. The last time he was awake, it lasted for almost an hour before he slipped away again. He had still seemed a little confused, but had remembered bits and pieces from previous conversations, so it seemed like the next time he regained consciousness, it would almost be for real, he would be Killian again.

"Yes, Mom," Emma said into her phone, looking over at her pirate. "He woke up a few hours ago. He remembered the stroke, but had forgotten about the infection and splitting his head open. No, we haven't discussed the weight thing yet, I'm waiting to do that and figure out the situation when there's actually a chance for him to understand and remember our conversation. Yeah, it might be nice if you guys came later. Is Neal okay? You can bring him too. Henry is coming after school, around 4, so if you came around then, we can maybe all eat dinner before Regina takes him back to her place." Emma noticed Killian stirring. "Mom? Killian is waking up. Yes, I'll tell him. I love you too, see you later." Emma hung up the phone, placing it in her pocket. She reached over and grabbed his hand, rubbing her thumb on the back of his, waiting for him to fully wake up. His eyes flickered open and he turned his head to look at her. Already Emma could tell that this time would be different. His eyes were clear, blue as ever, and there was pure recognition within their depths. He gave her his now frequently used half-smile, and Emma almost loved that more than the smirk he was so famous for. He swallowed a few times, wincing only slightly now where the tube had rubbed his throat raw.

"Still wa…tching o…ver m-me, Lass?" he said, his voice still hoarse, his speech still slightly delayed and slurred. His "w"s, "v"s, and a few other consonants were what he struggled with. But, if anything, it made his accent, his way of speaking, even more endearing.

"Always," she said, in the simple way that she does. "How are you feeling?" Emma asked sincerely.

"Actually, I'm feeling p…retty goo…d," Killian answered, his voice though still very breathy. "Rem…ind m-me w-what ha…ppened again?" And Emma recounted everything for what seemed like the millionth time. But this time was different. He seemed to really understand and process everything he had been through, his face darkening as she continued on.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked, noticing his expression.

"W-why?" he asked, looking at her.

"Why, what?" she questioned back.

"W-why d-did you stay w-with m-me? You d-didn't ha..ve to." She leaned over him and placed a kiss to his lips. He responded weakly, but Emma knew that if he could, he would have kissed her with passion that would have left them both breathless.

"That's why," she replied quietly, pulling away. His eyes sparkled once more, the half grin spreading across his face.

"Aye?" That one simple word melted Emma's heart. It was a word he could say the same way he always had, no delays, no slurring. She smiled back.

"Aye, pirate," she said, nuzzling her nose with his, accidentally knocking the oxygen tube from his nose. "Sorry! Let me fix that," Emma began, reaching to replace it. Killian's hand reached up, and was actually able to make it to her own, blocking her from placing the tube back where it was.

"No. I w-want to see how long I can go w-without it." Though Emma wasn't convinced it was a good idea, she knew he had to do _something_ on his own. Since he could barely move, she figured the least she could do would be to let him try to breathe. He hadn't been without the added help since he initially woke up. The first minute or so, Killian did very well, breathing slowly, steadily. The second minute, he closed his eyes, and Emma knew he was concentrating on the process. The third minute brought irregular breaths and slight gasping. By the fourth minute, his face had turned red, but when Emma reached forward to help attach the oxygen, he shook his head furiously, refusing her aid. He wanted, no _needed_ to do this, to handle at least this function by himself. By the fifth minute, he had gone pale, the color leaving his face, his breaths becoming erratic and weak, and finally, he whispered the few words Emma had been silently begging him to say.

"Em…ma, please," and Emma, with tube already in hand, placed it back under his nose, brushing his hair back from his eyes, allowing him a few moments to pull himself together. Tears of anger sprang to his eyes, as he attempted to punch his bed with his fist. But, his hand could not form a proper fist, which caused him to cry out in frustration, his hand smacking against the bed limply, the slight force causing his ribs to hurt, his face then forming a grimace.

"Hey, hey," Emma said soothingly, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Killian? Killian, it's okay." He turned his head to look at her, sadness, self-loathing, and embarrassment in his eyes.

"No, it's not," he retorted, almost normally. And he turned his head away from her. Emma placed her hand on the side of his face and pulled him back to meet her gaze.

"Killian, listen to me." He raised his eyes to meet hers. "You've been to Hell and back. Any normal man would be dead by now. You hung on, you didn't leave me. This is going to be a long road. And believe me, we still have a few things to discuss that I am _not_ happy about. But you need to trust me. I am not going to leave you through any of this. For once, _I_ am going to be the one _you_ can count on for support."

"No," he began. "You should-"

"Don't even say it, Killian. Don't even say that I should leave, or find someone else. Do you think I would have sat by your side the past week, never leaving for more than 10 minutes if I wasn't in this for the long haul?"

"B-but, I'm b-broken, Em…ma. W-What good a…m I?"

"It's only temporary. It could have been a lot worse. You haven't seen strokes like I have. The fact that you can talk, your hand can move, and is already getting better. Those are good signs. We'll get through this, and we'll get through this together. Okay?" Killian just stared ahead, breathing deeply from the oxygen tank. "Okay," Emma said again, this time forcing him to look at her.

Killian raised his hand again and was able to lightly grasp hers. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it, giving her a small, sad smile.

"Okay, Love," he replied. They sat in silence, Emma running her hand through Killian's hair comfortingly, being mindful of his stitches, letting him brood and quietly mourn his temporary loss of independence before their company came. A few times Emma caught him eyeing her, a look of love and disbelief in his eyes, that she would actually be willing to take on a broken, one-handed, thin, and drunken pirate. Emma was about to grab Henry's storybook, to read to Killian of their adventures in the past again, when Henry came bursting through the door.


	16. Chapter 15

Henry's eyes grew wide as he saw Killian lying awake, his eyes trained on the boy.

"Killian!" Henry exclaimed, grabbing a chair and dragging it to rest beside Emma. He sat into it excitedly, ecstatic about the pirate being alert once more.

"Hello, La…d," Killian greeted, looking down after his delayed "d". But Henry didn't seem to mind. Emma had briefed him extensively on what to expect, both before Killian regained consciousness, and after the coma. Henry just smiled. "W-what?"

"Nothing, it's nothing," he started. "I just, I am so glad you are okay." Killian gave Henry a small smile and reached his hand up high enough to ruffle Henry's hair.

"N-not quite there yet, Henry," he said. Emma glanced at him.

"But you will get there," she replied kindly, grasping his hand tightly. Emma and Henry began talking about his day at school, when Killian began getting a neck ache from craning his head to see the two of them. He tried to twist to his side, but then a sharp hiss through his teeth proved that it had been a bad choice, considering the shape his ribs were in.

"B-bloody hell, Swan!" he burst out. Henry looked alarmed, but Emma was not fazed. She was ready for the tantrums to come in the next few months.

"Yes?"

"I can't…b-bloody w-well see you," he answered, frustration clearly evident in his voice. "Can you help m-me sit up, p-please?" Emma nodded, glad that this was something easy she could fix.

"Henry? Can you please slowly move his bed up? I am going to support him as it moves." Henry nodded and got off the chair before hitting the up arrow on the bed remote. Emma had placed her arm behind Killian's back, helping to stabilize him as the bed moved. He was still jostled around a bit, his face contorting with pain throughout the process. When he was upright and propped against a bunch of pillows, he let out a shaky sigh.

"D-damn. That really d-does hurt," he said, in a manner similar to when he was in the hospital the first time, when he had sent Belle over the town line.

"If you'd like, I could handcuff you to the bed, because, obviously, I'm very into that," Emma flirted, trying to lighten the mood. It did bring a soft, and true chuckle from Killian, his eyes brightening.

"Aye, Swan. And m-maybe you coul…d s…witch m-my hook out for another attach…ment you'd prefer," he retorted back with his devilishly handsome now half-grin. Emma smiled back, the two of them lost in each other's eyes for a moment.

"Ummm, guys? Not to interrupt but what are you talking about?" Henry asked, looking slightly disgusted. Killian let out a small laugh again.

"Nothing, Henry. Just thinking about w-when your m-mom first realized I w-was a d-dashing gent w-worth her ti…me."

"Oh, please," Emma replied. He's talking about-" but Emma was interrupted by her parents and baby brother walking through the door. Mary Margaret was holding some balloons and a vase of flowers, while David held Neal.

"Welcome back, Killian!" Mary Margaret exclaimed, rushing to him, placing the flowers and balloons by the window and dragging another chair to Killian's left side. David walked over as well, sitting beside his wife.

"Glad you could join us, finally, _mate_," he said with a smile.

"How are you feeling?" Mary Margaret asked, concern in her eyes. Killian swallowed before answering, wincing slightly at his sore throat. He took a few deep breaths too.

"I'…m doing as w-well as can b-be expecte…d, I sup…pose," he said as confidently as possible. Mary Margaret's eyes teared up briefly before seeing a glaring look from her daughter. She blinked the tears away quickly.

"So, has Dr. Whale come in at all today?" she asked Killian and Emma.

"Um, yeah, this morning," Emma started. "Things are looking good, he thinks. Three more days on antibiotics and then physical therapy will begin. Another week or two with Killian's ribs bandaged up. And his leg they will take more x rays in two weeks to see if surgery is needed or if it should heal on its own. And his lungs seem to be improving slowly, so hopefully the added oxygen won't be needed soon." Mary Margaret looked at her daughter, inquiring about the one ailment not mentioned.

"And the-" Mary Margaret began.

"Not important right now," Emma said, cutting her off. She wanted to talk to Killian about it alone. The more people around would likely cause him to be less likely to talk. "Anyway, things are improving, right?" She looked at the pirate, giving his hand a squeeze.

"Aye," he answered softly, with a small smile. He turned and looked at the Charmings. "Is that the little p-prince?" Mary Margaret took him from David and moved closer to Killian.

"He's quite the handso…me little m-man," Killian breathed. Mary Margaret smiled.

"Yes, he is. I think he is going to end up looking just like David. Killian, would you like to hold him?"

"Mary Margaret, I'm not sure if-" David began before a harsh look from his wife cut him off.

"D-david is right, it's pro…ba…bly b-best if I d-don't hol…d hi…m," Killian said.

"That's nonsense," was Mary Margaret's reply. With Neal held with one arm, she placed Neal in the crook of Killian's arm with the stump, and she gently moved his weakened right hand to rest and steady the sleeping baby. "See? He's still asleep. You're a natural, Killian." Killian looked down upon the newborn's face, his half smile creeping through. He remembered hugging and taking care of the boy he had been named after, and he made a silent vow that, just like Emma, he would never allow anything to happen to this new little Neal. He realized at that moment, that this was what he wanted. He wanted a family. He hoped that with Emma staying and Henry looking relieved at his awakening from the coma, that he could now consider them his family. He knew he still had to prove himself somewhat to Emma's parents, but he would get there. Someday, someday he wanted a child of his own, a child with Emma. He wanted to be a real father, not just a surrogate. That thought alone provided him with the optimism and determination he was going to need for the next few months. He was done sailing the seas and searching for treasure. His treasure was right here, sitting by his bedside.

"What are you thinking about?" Emma asked, brushing the hair back from his eyes, noticing that he really needed a haircut. Killian removed his eyes from Neal and met hers.

"Nothing," he said. "Just, thank you," he addressed the people around him. "Thank you for co…ming to v-visit and staying w-with me." David stood up and placed his hand on the pirate's shoulder.

"Whether you like it or not, _pirate_, I think you are one of us now. And we should be thanking you," Killian shook his head at David's words. "Yes. You saved me in Neverland, you helped rescue Henry, you retrieved Emma and Henry from New York, you tried to get Henry to safety, you went against Zelena more than once, and you went back in time and kept the past from getting changed. As long as you don't harm my daughter or grandson, you will have my eternal gratitude." Killian's cheeks flushed a bit at this compliment. Before anything more could be said, Regina and Robin came in carrying pizzas.

"Good evening, everyone!" Robin announced as they walked in.

"We thought we'd bring dinner, hope pizza is okay," Regina said, setting the pizzas down on a table by the door. "It's a really good thing that this room is so big, we could have a real party in here."

"Hey, Mom," Henry greeted, giving Regina a hug. Things settled in very quickly, everyone grabbing paper plates, pizza, and soda from the vending machines, everyone eating except Killian. The room was meant to be a double room, but, with Killian being the only one in there, Regina and Robin could sit on the other bed, the others on chairs. Talk flowed between talking about their days, asking Killian how he was feeling, and general gossip. A sudden thought crossed through Emma's mind.

"Guys, what about our visitor?" Killian looked at her.

"W-what visitor?" he asked her.

"David and Mary Margaret mentioned a visitor arriving in Storybrooke when you were asleep. I completely forgot about it." She looked at her parents. "Well?"

"Well," David began. "We have all met her now, except Henry. She still isn't saying much. All she has said was her name. She keeps to herself and is currently staying at the church with Blue. Blue says that she only comes out at mealtimes, and that she won't say anything about her past. Just that she looks scared, but that there is something else she is hiding that Blue can't figure out. We're just trying to be patient." All of the occupants in the room were lost in thought for a moment. Killian was the first to speak. The more he spoke, the less he seemed to slur and delay his speech. Maybe he didn't need speech therapy after all.

"What is her na…me?" he asked.

"Elsa," David said. "Do you recognize it?"

"No," Killian answered.

"None of us seem to know her," Regina interjected. "There is something we should tell you, though, Emma. Elsa looks almost identical to you."

And Neal, sleeping soundly up until now in Killian's arms, began to cry.

_A/N: Again, I am still so grateful for the reviews and comments on this story. I know the direction I want this story to take, but not how much Killian recovery to put in. If people like it, I will continue writing this the way I had planned originally, but, if people are tired of it, I can edit a bunch. Please let me know! Also, I will try to update again as quickly as possible, but the next week is going to be very busy, so I am not sure when I will get to post again. Keep checking, and again, let me know if you are getting tired with the Killian-centric recovery! Thanks for reading!_


	17. Chapter 16

Mary Margaret stood up and walked over to Killian, taking back the screaming baby.

"I'm so sorry, Killian, I don't know what's gotten into him," she apologized sweetly. Killian just nodded, a bit disappointed that his one tiny job he could actually do was over.

"So, Elsa looks like me? Like how?" Emma asked, trying to wrap her mind around this new information.

"Well," Regina began. "While her attire is a bit, well, unusual for this town, her hair is similar to yours, and she just has the same facial features. You two could be twins, except that she seems to carry herself differently. I don't trust it, I just don't know _what's _different about her." The whole group was lost in thought for a moment.

"Maybe she's a long-lost family member?" Henry suggested.

"Maybe," Regina answered. "Either way, we are trying our best to keep her safe and give her the help needed to feel comfortable enough to talk to us. Any stranger in this town makes me nervous."

"Thank you, everyone, for keeping up on everything," Emma said to the room.

"Em…ma, y-you should help the…m," Killian spoke up. Emma looked at him.

"No, Killian. I'm not leaving you unless it is absolutely necessary. This can wait. David, Regina, and Robin are more than capable of anything that could come up at the moment." Killian smiled, though it did not reach his eyes. He was happy, thrilled even, that Emma wanted to stay with him. But he didn't want to be a burden, to need to be taken care of like a child. Emma needed to get out of the hospital, get back to real life.

The party continued for a while, until it was interrupted by Dr. Whale and Willow.

"As much as I hate to break up this get together, visiting hours are ending soon," he began. "And, it's time for Killian to have his dinner." Willow walked over and hooked up a bag of nutrients to his IV line. Killian's face grew red as he looked down at the floor.

"Emma, you can stay, but I need everyone to say their goodbyes before we come during our next rounds." And Dr. Whale left the room. The group began gathering things together, cleaning up so that Emma wouldn't have to. Regina, Robin, and Henry were the first to leave.

"Goodnight, Mom. Goodnight, Killian. I'm so glad you are getting better," Henry said as he gave his mother a hug and allowed Killian to ruffle his hair.

"Goodnight, kid," Emma replied.

"Goo…dnight, La…d. And that trio left. Next came Mary Margaret, while David held the baby. Mary Margaret embraced her daughter tightly.

"Call us if you need anything," she started. "We'll check in tomorrow. And Emma?" Mary Margaret leaned forward to whisper in her daughter's ear. "You need to talk to him. They're going to switch him to solid foods soon." Emma nodded as Mary Margaret pulled back. "I love you." Emma smiled, still getting used to that feeling of being cared about, of belonging to a family, her family.

"Love you, too."

"Goodnight, Killian," she said, grasping his hand and placing her other on his shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze. "We are so relieved that you woke up. We've missed you keeping our Emma in check," she gave him a wide smile. "Just, don't ever give us a scare like that again, okay?" Killian gave her his lopsided grin.

"I pro…mise," he replied. Mary Margaret walked to David, taking Neal into her arms, so that David could say his goodbyes. He wrapped his arm around his daughter and pulled her close.

"Good to have you back, Emma," he said, which raised an eyebrow from Killian. David pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I love you, sweetheart." She smiled and leaned into him.

"Goodnight, Dad," she answered. David looked over at the pirate.

"Continue to get better, Mate, okay?" David said lightly, but giving Killian a look that spoke volumes. A look that meant, 'don't ever do anything to allow my daughter to be hurt, ever again'.

"Aye, Prince," Killian answered sincerely.

David, Mary Margaret, and Neal left the couple alone once more. Emma took her usual spot by Killian's bed, her fingers entwined in his a comfortable silence falling over them as Emma checked her emails on her phone. Killian was the first to speak.

"W-what d..id your father m-mean w-when he sai…d he w-was gla…d to have you back?" Emma looked at their hands for a moment before speaking.

"Killian, when you collapsed, I felt like my world was coming down around me. You were so sick. We brought you in and we didn't hear any word for over 10 hours. 10 hours, Mary Margaret, David, and I waited. We didn't know if you were alive or gone. And then, we found out that you were alive, and even though you were extremely sick, you would wake up in two or three days. But, the more days that went by that you didn't, I wasn't myself. I didn't _want _to be myself. I didn't leave your side, I drove my parents crazy with my worrying. I just, I wanted to take your pain away. I needed you," Emma admitted. Killian looked at her with an expression she didn't understand. "What?" she asked, annoyed. Killian smiled coyly at her.

"Just d-didn't know I m-meant that m-much to you, S…wan." She smacked his arm, laughing, before leaning down and giving him a brief kiss, continuing to grin as she felt him kiss her back with a little more force than before.

"Okay, Killian. Your turn-" but Emma was interrupted by Willow coming into the room.

"I am so sorry to be bothering you two, but, Dr. Whale wanted Killian to try some of this broth, see if he can keep it down. We want him to start eating regular foods as soon as possible. Emma, you may need to help him. Here's a basin just in case he has trouble. Let me know if you need anything. I'll check on you in a bit."

Willow left the room, Killian just staring down at the bowl of broth sitting on the tray in front of him.

"Do you want my help?" Emma asked. "Or do you want to try to do this yourself?" Killian just shook his head. "What's wrong? What are you saying 'no' to?" Killian whispered something too quietly for Emma to make out. "Killian, I need you to speak up. Why don't you want to eat?" Emma knew the discussion she had been putting off was coming closer to being hashed out once and for all.

"Who is pa..ying for this?" Killian asked softly. Emma's eyes grew wide momentarily, as she put the pieces together. He felt guilty. He didn't want food that someone else would have to provide for him. He didn't want to be a burden.

"Don't worry about that. It's taken care of. We just need you to eat." Emma picked up the spoon, filled it and brought it close to Killian's lips. But his mouth would not open. "Killian…"

"I can't pay for this," he said almost perfectly, his eyes still downcast. Emma put the spoon back in the bowl and leaned back in her chair.

"Killian, we need to talk," Emma stated with a sigh. "Look at me." Killian turned his eyes towards her. "I explained to you what David meant by what he said earlier, which was unpleasant for me because it made me vulnerable. It's your turn now. I know you traded your ship for me, to get a magic bean. What happened after that? What happened between trading for the bean, and me taking the memory potion?"

"It's not important," Killian downplayed softly. Emma felt her blood pressure rise as she started to feel the past days catch up to her.

"You self-sacrificing asshole!" She shouted louder than she had initially intended. "Do you realize how worried I have been the past week? How it felt for me to hear that you had starved yourself, and while I think I know why, I don't know the facts. Do you understand that every second I have been wondering how I could have been so self-centered that I didn't notice anything was wrong? I deserve to know, Killian. If we are going to make this work, I need to know what happened. I need to know why you are keeping this a secret. Or else…" she needed something to get him to talk, anything. "…or else, I don't know if I can be in this relationship." She regretted saying that the second the words left her mouth. The look on Killian's face at hearing that broke her heart. He looked hurt, betrayed, even frightened at the prospect of her leaving. She knew it needed to be done, to get him to talk, to open up to her. Killian took a shaky breath, briefly adjusting the tube under his nose. He squeezed her hand.

"Okay, Em…ma. This is w-what happened."

_A/N: Okay, my lovely readers! I apologize already, for any typos that may be in this. Again, this week is going to be extremely busy for me, so this story might not be updated as regularly as it usually is. But don't worry! I am not abandoning it! I whipped this chapter up so I could upload it tonight, as some readers are already concerned that I have given up on this fic. I will be back soon and will try to upload the next chapter before the end of the week!_


	18. Chapter 17

Before Killian began, Emma sat on the edge of his bed, leaning carefully against his side, holding his arm and hand in hers.

"After trading m-my Jolly Rodger, part of the price, w-was that the riches on b-board w-were to go w-with it. I said good..bye to m-my ship, and b-back on shore, I threw the b-bean. I thought of you and it took m-me to New York. The n-note Neal had sent to m-me, had his ad…dress in New York on it, so after asking around, I w-walked there an…d found it," Killian paused for a moment to take a deep breath. Emma smiled quickly, noticing his speech becoming stronger with use.

"Wait," she interrupted. "How far did you walk?" Killian gave her a sad look.

"M-must have b-been miles. But I finally found it."

"Okay, then what did you do?"

"At first, I just started w-walking around, w-wandering ai…mlessly, searching for you and your boy. B-but, it w-was taking too long. I-I d-didn't have any money. I w-was directed by a nice fello…w to a, w-what do you call it? Pawn store? I sold a few pieces of je…welry I had been able to hide before giving up my ship. I w-would use that m-money to buy snacks here and there, only w-when I couldn't go on from hunger." Emma stayed silent, allowing him a moment to compose himself before continuing.

"Eventually, I rem…em…bered Henry talking to m-me once about you finding people for m-money you had fronted for convicts and the like. So, I started going to police stations, asking around if anyone knew who you w-were. It w-was three w-weeks later, and I had sold everything I had of value. I had not eaten in al…most five days, w-when the one station finally told me that they knew you. They looked up your information for m-me in so…me large book w-with w-white pages. That night, in Neal's apart…ment, I found a can of soup. I w-walked around the b-building and found so…meone who had the tool needed to open it. It m-must have gone bad, ho…wever, as I w-was violently taken ill for a couple days." Emma's eyes filled with tears. Her heart literally felt like it was breaking. While she was living her perfect, fake life, filled with a son who adored her, and a man she thought she loved, Killian had been suffering, and badly, all for her. The pain showing in his eyes showed her that he still had not recovered from that trying time. She grasped his hand even tighter, planting a kiss to it.

"I can stop if you want," Killian said, feeling more guilty, if that was even possible, for making Emma listen to his tale of woe. It wasn't fair for her. He could see that she felt responsible, awful, for not knowing, not remembering him. But it wasn't her fault. He needed her to see that. He almost hoped that she would refuse to hear the rest. Of course, knowing her so well, he knew that would not be the case. But, he could soften the rest of the story. Make it not sound as awful as it truly had been. He had been close to death, he knew it. There had been a two day span that he could barely move. People on the streets had thought he was a drunk by how he walked, his vision had been so distorted, his legs weak. But, Emma didn't need to know all of that. She had been through enough.

"No," she whispered. "I need to hear it." Killian took another slow breath, his mind thinking of ways to alter his story.

"After I could go m-more than a few hours w-without getting sick, I resu…med m-my search. Asking passerby, I w-was able to figure out the sub…way, and get to your area. Being sick allo…wed m-me to not feel so hungry, so food w-wasn't so m-much an issue any…more. W-when I found your building, I just kept knocking on doors until so…meone could tell m-me where you lived. And then, you know w-what happened after. You told m-me off, so I hid around the corner so I could follow you, talk to you. Then, you had m-me arrested. But, as aw…ful as that bologna w-was, it felt great to eat. You sprung m-me, you drank the potion, w-we went ho…me." Emma knew that wasn't the whole story from New York, but she was grateful to even get anything out of him. She wasn't going to push him. But, while she could understand his hardships and any weight loss from New York, it didn't explain his continued deterioration once back in Storybrooke.

"Okay, but Killian? What about here? Why haven't you eaten here? I never realized it until Dr. Whale said something that I had not seen you eat a full meal since we came back." Killian let out a small, bitter laugh.

"I told you, Lass, didn't I? I didn't have any m-money. I had sold anything I had w-worth any value, including the ring m-my Milah had given m-me. Granny w-was kind enough to let m-me stay in her s…mallest roo…m, for free, if I did odd jobs around the place. But that w-was it. Jobs aren't easy to co…me by here, and the town w-was so scared with Zelena on the loose, that there w-wasn't even ti…me to find work. I snuck fries off your plate, and Ruby w-would slip m-me a leftover here or there, batch of fries, half a sand…wich, w-when Granny w-wasn't w-watching. The i…mportant thing w-was saving you, your fa…mily, and then w-when everything had settled, figure out ho…w to support m-myself, and hopefully you, if you ever ca…me around." Killian finished with a sigh. There was so much he hadn't told her. So much he never wanted her to find out. He remembered the days that he felt his stomach would eat itself until it no longer existed. Nights that he shivered from the heatless apartment Neal had left, trying to close his leather coat as tightly around him as possible to stay warm. He was tired, so tired, and not just from recent events. He was tired of being faced with obstacles. He knew Emma would take care of him, but at what cost? He knew she would try to get him to eat, but he couldn't afford it, nor did he want Emma to take the fall. He would almost prefer dying. If he refused to eat, it would be bound to happen. He could threaten Whale again, make sure he wasn't given anything, if only Emma left the room. Yes, that was it. That was the solution. To free Emma from an almost enslaved life. Providing for and taking care of a broken man. A man with one hand, one working leg, and malnourished on top of it all.

"Oh, Killian," Emma said, stroking his hair, lightly touching the stiches on his head. "I am so, so sorry, for everything. You should have said something, you should have told me. I was so mad at you. You could have stayed with us, been part of the family. You sold everything, gave up everything, for me, for us. We are indebted to you for your heroism." Killian shook his head, his eyes slowly closing due to fatigue from their draining conversation, and from the fact that his stomach was protesting, once again, the lack of food.

"Killian?" Killian's eyes opened to look into her green ones. "Killian, thank you for telling me. I have a feeling you left out a few key points, but I will accept this story for now. How about you eat a little before you go to bed?" Killian took a breath, willing to be a good actor.

"Not now, please, Love," he said. "I a…m not at all hungry. I just w-want to sleep." He gave her what he hoped was a tired, but reassuring smile. Emma, however, was not fooled. She picked up the spoon and lifted some now luke-warm broth into it.

"Nice try, Killian, but you _are _going to eat. I need you around for a long time," she said patiently.

"But I already told you, I can't pay for it." His speech was becoming so much better. She briefly hoped that the rest of him would heal that fast. She took a deep breath, calming herself. She needed to stay kind, but persistent, knowing he was going to make this difficult.

"And I already told you not to worry about it. It's taken care of. You need to get your strength up, and then we can straighten it out later." She felt like she was speaking to a stubborn child. Killian's face darkened, as Emma lifted the spoon to his mouth, her eyes pleading his to eat. With surprising speed for his condition, he raised his hand and knocked the spoon out of her hand, where it clattered loudly to the floor, broth splattering on the covers of the bed.

"Killian!" Emma shouted, surprised and alarmed at this outburst.

"I said that I don't want it," he said quietly, his voice quivering with anger, his breathing becoming more labored, relying heavily on the oxygen flowing beneath his nose. Emma began to lose her composure as well. She didn't know what else to do, or say. She had tried being the patient caregiver. She had not left his side since he arrived. She had held his hand, comforted him, talked to him, proved that she loved him. But now, she wondered if he even cared for her. Refusing to eat, refusing to get better. It was like he didn't care about her. Didn't want to get better. She felt her resolve crumble, her frustration getting out of hand.

"You know what? Go ahead! Go ahead and starve!" She cried, hot tears of anger springing to her eyes. "Go ahead and refuse to eat. I don't care. Apparently, I must not mean as much to you as you mean to me. I mean, after all, I have not left your side, I have stayed with you, in the hopes that you'll recover. But if you would rather _die_ than except help from the woman you claim you love, then go ahead. Starve yourself and die. Good riddance. I'm done. I changed my mind. I want out." And she stormed out of the room, leaving a devastated and distressed Killian alone in the room. He felt his heart race, his lungs working hard to regulate themselves. His heart began to hurt, and he could hear the machines he was hooked up to beating wildly. His hand grasped his chest as much as it could, as Dr. Whale and Willow came rushing in. The last thing he remembered hearing was Dr. Whale calling to another nurse to track down Emma. Then, his world went dark.

_A/N: Okay, this came out faster than I thought, and actually ended very differently than I had anticipated. Don't worry yourselves too much though. Two more days and then I should be back to my regular updates, and the story will progress a bit more quickly. Thank you again, as always, for reading and the lovely reviews! They REALLY make my day!_


	19. Chapter 18

Killian drifted in and out of consciousness for what seemed like forever. He vaguely recalled hearing Dr. Whale's voice talking about surgery, being wheeled someplace, and then nothing. Just nothing. It was two days later when he fully came to, feeling a different sort of pain radiating from his chest. Yes, his ribs still ached, but no longer did his heart pang him. Instead, he felt like his chest had been sliced open. He slowly pried his eyes open, wincing against the bright light of day. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he could see the white walls around him, his door closed. He turned his head as much as he could to his left, but no one was there. He moved his hand, expecting to feel Emma's, but his hand was alone. He turned his head to the right, to his slightly paralyzed side, hoping, praying, that Emma had simply fallen asleep in her customary spot by his side. Instead, his eyes met those, not of the daughter, but of the very angry-looking father.

David had been sitting in on Hook a few times a day, waiting for the pirate to regain consciousness. He had a few words to say to the sick man, and Hook was lucky to be ill, as David would not have guaranteed Hook's physical wellbeing after they had their "chat" otherwise. He heard Hook stir, and all his frustration and fury returned to his eyes as he turned towards the man. He saw, with pleasure, that Hook was looking for Emma, only to find her gone. He witnessed Hook's hand twitch, assuming Emma's would be grasping it. Finally, the moment he had been waiting for arrived. Hook turned slowly to his right, and his gaze fell on the father of his love. Hook swallowed a few times, his face in a grimace as the motion took his breath away.

"Welcome back, _Hook_," David greeted coldly. Gone was the friendliness, the camaraderie Killian had gotten used to the past week or two. Killian cleared his throat quietly, willing his voice to sound stronger than he knew it would.

"And to what do I owe this pleasure, _Dave_," he responded with equal, though tired venom. He tried to shift in his bed, to see David more clearly, but released an embarrassing whimper, sliding back down the pillows with a sigh. David momentarily allowed concern to show across his face, but he masked it quickly. He had a job to do.

"We need to talk, _pirate_," David said simply. Killian raised his eyebrows at him, his trademark smirk gracing the left side of his face. He did not take kindly to being confronted, especially when taken ill in a hospital. It was bad form.

"Sorry, m-mate, but if you don't m-mind, I would m-much rather speak to Em…ma, than to you at the m-mo…ment." David's eyes, if possible, looked even more deadly, causing Killian to lower his own.

"Well, that's not going to happen. You get to talk to me, and me only."

"W-Why? W-where's Em…ma?" Killian asked, growing concerned.

"Oh, now you care about my daughter," David began. "It sure didn't seem that way when she came home, freezing from her cold walk, and went into her room three days ago. She has refused to come out since. She won't talk to me, or to Mary Margaret. So, before I do something I regret, you _will_ tell me what you did to upset her." The look Killian was receiving from David proved that it was not an empty threat. But, Killian, being the pirate that he was, did not like being threatened.

"W-what if I said it was none of your business? That I w-wish to resolve this proble…m with Em…ma, and w-without your interference?" Showing Killian immediately who Emma had received her determination from, David stood up and pressed his hands to Killian's ribs and chest briefly. Killian hissed out in pain, writhing slightly from discomfort.

"Ah!" he gasped, his right hand reaching for his chest, only to pull it back again sharply after feeling sudden pain. "Like father, like daughter," he breathed out shakily. "Fine. But first. W-why do I feel like I have been sliced open?" David sat back down.

"You ended up having a mild heart attack from getting too excited. They did surgery and placed a pacemaker in your chest. It's a machine to help regulate your heartbeat. You'll still be on medication, but the pacemaker will make a big difference. So try to avoid that area if you can. It's going to be uncomfortable for a while." Killian nodded before taking a deep breath, for once thankful to have the added oxygen.

"W-we got into a fight, Em…ma and I," he stated, looking away from the prince. David did not look surprised.

"I figured as such. What was it about?" David questioned calmly. Killian for a moment was reminded of the same tone used when he and Charming had talked in the past. There was a small undertone of a wanting to help, provide counsel, to fix the situation rather than just kill the pirate for hurting his daughter.

"I w-was a bloody fool," he began, shaking his head weakly, his eyes shining briefly. "I pushed her a…way." David just looked on, confused. Killian looked at him, a new flush covering his cheeks. "Dr. W-whale w-wanted m-me to try and eat so…me broth. I, I couldn't pay for it, Dave, so I didn't deserve to eat it. Em…ma tried to force m-me, tried to m-make m-me eat, but I threw the spoon out of her hand. And she, w-well, rightfully, she snapped. She clai…med that I didn't love her, care about her. And that she w-was done. She stor…med out of the roo…m, and all I re…member is m-my chest hurting and not being able to breathe." David just looked at the man, saying nothing.

"I'm sorry, David, truly I a…m," Killian offered. David was amazed at how far his speech had come. "I w-was wrong, totally out of line. I just thought I could spare her the burden of caring for m-me, if I si…mply didn't allo…w her to have that choice. I really ruined things. Now, it's too late, isn't it?" David sighed, running his hand through his hair. He wanted to hate the pirate, tear him from limb to limb. But, he had been trying to sacrifice himself, not burden others with his lack of funds and extreme medical expenses. And in that way, in a small way, Killian had been trying to do the noble thing. Put others before his own happiness. However, he had not thought of how it would affect Emma. That was where he went wrong.

"Not necessarily," David said. Killian's head snapped up. "We might be able to fix this."

"Ho…w? W-what can I do?" David leaned forward, and the hard look had returned to his eyes.

"Do you really want to fix this?" he asked Killian, his voice completely serious.

"Aye."

"Then you will do as I say. I don't want any arguments. You will eat, we will start therapy, you will take medication, and together, we will get you into shape. When I can convince Emma that you are working hard to return to her, she will come back to you. I am sure of it."

"But-" Killian interrupted.

"No. I don't want to hear about not having the money to pay for all this. It's been taken care of. You owe this town nothing, it is we who owe you. I have a job in mind for you, when you have regained your strength. I am offering it to you now, it comes with benefits, so you won't have to worry. Regina wants me to be her deputy mayor. She is unwilling to step down just yet. Which means, Emma, as sheriff, will need a new deputy. Do you want the post?"

"It w-will pay for all this?" Killian asked. David smiled.

"If I say yes, then do we have a deal?"

"Yes," Killian agreed, shaking David's hand. "Let's get to work."


	20. Chapter 19

"I want out," Emma said with a finality as she stormed out of the door. She could feel her magic surging dangerously close to being out of control. She ran through the halls and out of the hospital as quickly as she could, as far away from Killian as possible, before she unintentionally hurt him. When she made it a good distance away from the hospital, she allowed herself to slow down. She shivered slightly as thick, fat snowflakes fell to the ground heavily. It was unbelievably cold for mid-March, and the snow just didn't seem to want to let up, if anything, it was falling harder than before. She decided to walk back to the loft, in an effort to calm herself down, but also due to not wanting to dig her bug out of the parking lot. She felt her pocket buzz, and she reached for her phone. A number she did not recognize flashed across the screen. She shook her head and hit "ignore" knowing it was probably Killian trying to apologize. She wasn't ready for that yet. She was too angry.

She slowly walked home, willing her mind to overrule the rest of her body, including her heart. She needed to process things calmly. Even though she had made strides in controlling her magic, high emotions and instincts could take it over. She pulled her coat tightly around her. Finally, she allowed herself to think of Killian. What did he think he was doing? Well, Emma knew that. Even as he tried to play off being tired, she knew he was lying. Knew that he was going to keep coming up with excuses to refuse sustenance. He was going to die. That was all there was to it. He didn't want others to be responsible for paying his bills, or helping him with therapy. If he simply wasted away, he wouldn't be the burden he dreaded being. He would set them all free, he would set Emma free. She quickly wiped away the tears suddenly streaming down her face, the wind whipping around her. She wanted to go back to him, to hold him, to try to convince him that he needed to stick around. But every time she played that scenario in her mind, it ended the same way: a bowl of broth on the floor, a weak Killian, and herself, sitting by his bedside, watching him take his final breaths. Talking would do no good. She felt like giving up, allowing him to go through with his plan. The tears fell even harder.

Why didn't he love her enough? Would he have eaten for Milah, if she had asked him? She knew she shouldn't be so self-deprecating, but she couldn't help it. Part of her wondered if someone else would have been able to talk sense into him. Maybe she wasn't good enough. The fact that she had stayed with him, held his hand, refused to leave his side didn't matter to him. He still would rather let himself waste away than get well and be with her. If that was the case, then message received. Emma's eyes pushed away the hurt and instead filled with anger as the storm intensified. If he didn't feel that way about her, then okay. She would give him his space. She would stay away, attempt to mend her broken heart. She just never thought their relationship would end this way. All that time, all those words he had said about fighting for her, were empty. She had finally let her walls down, and for what? She felt suffocated, heartbroken. She didn't know what to think anymore. Losing Graham, and August, and Neal was different. They didn't choose to leave her. But Killian did. He knew how damaged she was, and if it was even possible, he broke her beyond repair.

Sobs shook her body and she sank to her knees in the deep snow. She wanted to scream, she wanted to just stay there and refuse to move. When would she ever be good enough? When she was soaked and shivering more than crying, she finally stood up. She needed to get home. Not because she wanted to, she would be content to just stay in the snow. But, she didn't want her parents getting worried and going out to find her. She walked slowly, trudging through the snow drifts, noticing that as she walked the snow let up the smallest amount. The weather really was being strange. Emma allowed herself to wallow in sadness as she made her way home.

Mary Margaret and David waited anxiously by the door. An hour before, they had received a phone call from Dr. Whale. Killian was in surgery with an apparent heart attack. Dr. Whale had seen Emma leave in a hurry, and had sent a nurse to catch her, but she was already gone. Dr. Whale had called her, but no answer. He needed information, to determine what set off the attack. Emma still hadn't come home. It was a blizzard outside, and if Emma had fled the hospital, who knew what could happen to her.

"Maybe I should go out and look for her," David suggested, pacing the floor of the loft.

"David, it's a storm out there. You wouldn't be able to find her," Mary Margaret replied. She wanted her daughter returned to her, but didn't think that David going after her was the greatest idea.

"I can't just let her freeze to death! I've already failed her enough, I need to find her." Mary Margaret stood up from the stool she had been sitting on and walked over to her husband, taking his hands in hers.

"10 more minutes? Please? Give her 10 more minutes before you go out for her," Mary Margaret pleaded. David nodded. The ten minutes passed by at an agonizing pace, and David began pulling on his heavy boots when the door finally burst open. Standing in the doorway was a very cold, shaking, and tear stained Emma.

"Emma!" Mary Margaret ran over to her daughter, gathering Emma into her arms. "We were so worried! What happened?" Emma was so tired, so spent. She cried into her mother's shoulder.

"Can we please not talk about this now? I just want to jump in the shower and go to bed." David stepped forward.

"But, Emma, I need to tell you-"

"David," Mary Margaret interrupted, giving him a pleading look to let their daughter be. "Emma's soaking wet and has obviously had a rough evening. We can talk about everything later. Go ahead, Emma, take your shower. I'll warm up some hot chocolate and take it to your room." She released her daughter. David went to place his hand on her shoulder, wishing to provide her any sense of comfort he could, but she only shrugged it off. She made her way slowly to the bathroom, shutting the door. A few minutes later, they heard the water running.

"Mary Margaret, we need to tell her." David's wife looked up from the tea kettle she had just placed on the stove. She sighed, exhausted.

"I know, David. But not tonight. I don't think she is going to do any talking tonight, come to think of it. She needs to get warm, go to bed, feel safe. We can tell her tomorrow. Dr. Whale told us he would call with updates. That will be enough for now." Neal started to cry upstairs. Mary Margaret looked up the stairs.

"I got it," David said, making his way to the steps. "Say goodnight to her for me, okay?" His wife nodded as he made his way up.

When the cocoa was finished, Mary Margaret carried it into Emma's room and set it on the bedside table. She went to the closet and grabbed an extra blanket and placed it on top of the bed. She pulled the blankets down and lowered the pillows that had been sitting up, getting the bed ready for her daughter. Her hand felt something soft, and from beneath the pillows, she pulled out Emma's baby blanket. It was slightly off-color from age, but still soft and warm, her name still delicately stitched in purple. Mary Margaret held it up to her face, breathing in the scent. She remembered the time it took her to make the blanket. How she rushed at the end to finish, not knowing when she would have to leave. Her intention had always been to go through the wardrobe with Emma, be there for her, raise her until they could break the curse, together. Her eyes filled with tears as she remembered all the moments she had missed with Emma, all because she came just a little too soon.

"Mom?" Emma asked softly, pushing the door open, a towel in her hair, and flannel pajamas on. Mary Margaret wiped at her eyes quickly as she set the blanket down and looked up at her daughter. "Are you alright?"

Mary Margaret showed a small smile. "I should be asking you that, shouldn't I? I'm fine, just, memories, you know, catching up with me. What about you?" she asked, patting the bed beside her. Emma walked over and sat down, taking the cup of cocoa into her hands.

"I don't…really want to talk about it…just yet," she answered her mother softly. Her eyes were rimmed with red, and all she wanted to do was finish her drink, and curl up into bed to warm up. She felt Mary Margaret's arm around her shoulder, pulling her close, and kissing the top of her head.

"No matter what happens," she began, "remember that your father and I love you. Always, okay? We won't leave you again. We're here to stay." Emma looked around.

"Where is Dad?" she asked.

"Neal was crying, so David offered to calm him down, give us girls some time alone," Mary Margaret said, as the wind howled sharply. They sat in silence for a few minutes, as Emma finished her hot chocolate. Putting it down, she leaned back against the pillows. Mary Margaret stood up and pulled the blankets back, allowing Emma to slide her legs underneath. She then sat back down on the edge of the bed, placing her hand on the side of her daughter's face, noticing the tears threatening to reappear in her eyes.

"Try to get some sleep, Emma. We can talk tomorrow. Your father told me to tell you that he loves you and says 'goodnight'. That goes the same for me, too." She patted Emma's hand as she moved to stand up. She immediately felt Emma's hand grasp her own tightly. Mary Margaret smiled tiredly as she watched Emma turn her face into her pillow and cry, Mary Margaret stroking her hair. They stayed like that, mother and daughter, until Emma had finally cried herself to sleep.


	21. Chapter 20

Emma awoke the next morning to a soft, light glow entering through her bedroom window. She looked at her clock and realized she had slept in far too late. Her head was pounding, probably from all the crying, and the previous night's events hit her all at once. Killian. How he had fought her, refused to get well for her, the yelling. Emma felt herself get worked up all over again. She remembered feeling unloved, feeling worthless, that she couldn't even get the man who claimed to love her, get better. She curled back up into a ball and lay on her side, staring at the wall. She knew she should go talk to him. They had both been tired, exhausted even, and probably said and did things that they did not mean. But, a small part of Emma wanted him to suffer. If he loved her as he had said before that he did, maybe her refusal to see him, talk to him, would get him so worked up that he would regain his strength just to confront her. Yes, that was it! He was always the first to want to call her out on things, make her see reason. If she talked to him, he would probably be evasive, and continue on his quest. But, if she refused to see him, talk to him, he would likely be so hurt, so frustrated, that he would force himself to recover just so that he could have the last word.

Emma sighed briefly, before closing her eyes once again. She just felt so confused, so alone. She knew this plan would probably work, but, if she were being totally honest with herself, that was not the only reason she wanted to avoid Killian. He had hurt her, hurt her far more than he would ever know. Her whole entire life she was passed around, unwanted, unloved, ignored. And then she came to Storybrooke. She found Graham, who gave her a reason to stay, and he was ripped away from her. August came to find her, show her the path she was born to tread, and in trying to save her, save the town, he ended up dying, and then given a second chance as a child. That affected her more than she thought it would. Then there was Neal. A man who she had thought she loved. The man she had Henry with, the man she was supposed to go to Tallahassee with. He died being a hero. Even though she was unsure of her feelings towards him, she knew that he had never stopped loving her. Killian? He had promised that she could do anything, that he would not give up to win her heart. Where was he now? Giving up. She began to cry again, feeling the darkness surround her and she drifted off again into a light doze.

"I think we should wake her up and tell her," David said at the breakfast table, unaware that his daughter was already partially awake. Mary Margaret set down her mug and folded her hands.

"I know we should. But part of me thinks that there's more to it. David, she just cried herself to sleep last night. I didn't know what to do. Something had to have happened, something bad. She wouldn't talk to me. Just grabbed my hand and cried. I finally left her room when she was asleep."

"But wouldn't you want to know? If it were me, even if we had a fight, wouldn't you want to know if I had had a heart attack?"

"It's not that simple," Mary Margaret explained. "We're true loves, even if we fight, our love for each other is too strong to allow us to stay mad for very long. Emma and Killian are both complicated. They've both been hurt, they both have walls. An argument in their type of relationship could be really damaging." Before they could discuss the matter any further, shouting could be heard from Emma's bedroom. David was faster and made it up the stairs into his daughter's room. He barged in only to find Emma thrashing in her bed.

"Why?!" she cried, tears streaming down her face. "No! Don't leave me!" David sat beside her, gently shaking her shoulder.

"Emma. Emma, honey. Wake up." She slowly stopped moving around and opened her eyes, looking around the room and at her parents. "It was only a dream, Emma," David said as he slid a comforting arm around her shoulder. She shied from it briefly, before allowing him to pull her close. "Are you okay?" Tears still sliding down her face, she shook her head.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Mary Margaret asked hopefully, laying her hand on her daughter's leg as she sat on the edge of the bed. Again, Emma shook her head.

"Emma, we need to tell you something," David began before Mary Margaret attempted to cut him off.

"David, now is not the time."

"Yes, it is. Emma, we got a phone call from the hospital last night, after you left. Something happened." Emma's eyes snapped to her mother, who nodded in response. Emma sniffed.

"I'm listening," she said, her voice calm and even, hiding her true feelings.

"Whatever happened last night, well, it got Killian too worked up. He, he had a heart attack. The nurse tried to track you down, but you were already gone. Dr. Whale needed to know what happened. If you fought, or if Killian mentioned he wasn't feeling well. Killian went into surgery last night to have a pacemaker put in to help regulate his arrhythmia a little better. He's okay, but it's just one more obstacle. He'd probably feel better if he saw you," David finished, looking at his daughter.

"No," she replied simply. She was being ridiculous, she knew that, but a small part of her felt that he got what he had coming. Had he just tried to recover, not been so damn stubborn, none of this would have happened. His heart was hurting him? Good. Because her own heart still felt shattered.

"Emma, let's think about this-" David started. Emma's eyes filled with tears, as she shoved his arm off her shoulder.

"No!" she cried. A strong gust of wind returned with the winter storm, blowing the window open. David stood up and walked over to re-latch it.

"Emma!" Mary Margaret admonished, reaching for her daughter's hand in an effort to calm her down. "Look, Emma, your father and I are just trying to help." Emma turned her streaked face towards her father, hurt etched on his features.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. Mary Margaret squeezed her hand.

"Emma, what did he do to you?" Emma just sat silent. She wasn't ready to talk about it. To explain to her parents how she failed, how Killian wouldn't regain his strength, because of her. That she wasn't good enough. Again, she knew she was being silly, but the small orphan part of her believed that if Killian didn't want her, her parents wouldn't either.

"Just go," she breathed between sobs. "Please." Mary Margaret brushed her hair back, planting a kiss to her forward before standing up.

"If you need us, we'll be downstairs, okay?" Emma just nodded as her parents walked out of the room, closing the door behind them.

Once downstairs, David began pulling on his boots and coat.

"David? Where are you going in this storm?" Mary Margaret asked. Her husband glanced at her with a hard look in his eyes.

"I'm going to check in on a certain _pirate_," he answered.

_A/N: Hello my lovely readers! I am still LOVING the feedback on this story, which has totally grown into something I never once planned. The reviews really make my day. I know some have expressed some concern over Emma's actions. I have a reason, believe me, and I do feel that there is a side to her that would do this. I have always found her to be an insecure person at her core (and understandably), and I feel that no matter how good things become for her, the slightest event can return her to her "lost" self. But don't worry. The moment you are all waiting for will be coming soon! _


	22. Chapter 21

_A/N: I am so sorry, my lovely readers for the delay in this story. A lot of birthdays, friends in from out of town, etc. Also, I apologize for this chapter. It is by far my least favorite so far, but necessary for what will come next. So please, stay with me on this. Exciting moments to come, even a reunion! _

"You ready?" David asked Killian, a spoon of broth in his hand. Killian eyed it warily. "We'll go slow, I promise. Go a little at a time, okay?" Killian nodded.

"Okay." Killian rolled his eyes slightly as David brought the spoon to Killian's mouth, a look of apology clearly displayed in his face. He knew that the pirate would be embarrassed that he still didn't have the fine motor skills necessary to feed himself. Killian opened his mouth and drank down the broth. Hook gave a small sigh. It was delicious. It was the first food he hadn't had to sneak from plates or beg from Ruby in weeks. It was all his, and it was taken care of. His stomach growled in response, eliciting a small chuckle from David as he filled up the spoon again. Killian consumed the next spoonful with even more vigor. He couldn't get enough of it.

In very short order, many things happened at once. Killian finished over half the bowl of broth before feeling unbelievably full. He grimaced slightly as he felt his stomach cramp. David handed him a glass of water, which Killian was able to bring to his lips shakily on his own. However, before Killian was able to take a sip, the glass slipped from his fingers, crashing to the ground. As David's attention was drawn to the glass, Killian leaned forward, unable to aim for anything other than the blankets in front of him, and emptied the contents of his stomach. David looked up and immediately reached for the basin, noticing that he was too late. Killian's face twisted in pain as his hand grasped his ribs, now under extreme pressure. His other arm laid across his stomach. David helped Killian lean back as Killian attempted to regain control of his breathing.

"Hey, you okay?" David asked sincerely, pressing the nurse call button.

"Must have had too m-much, too fast," Killian wheezed out, his hand still at his chest. Willow came in, noticed the mess, and immediately left the room again. "I'm sorry, M-Mate."

"For what?"

"Everything. Em…ma, getting ill, everything."

"It's alright. You're trying. Emma will see that soon enough. And getting sick? I'm sorry. I told you we would take it slow. I should have realized that too much all at once would have caused this." Dr. Whale and Willow came into the hospital room.

"So, Mr. Jones, I guess we struggled with keeping the broth down, didn't we?" David stepped forward.

"Actually, Doc, it was my fault. I should have been a little more thoughtful in the process."

"No matter. We'll try again a little later, and I will order several small portions instead. We'll space them out, see what happens. Now," and Dr. Whale stepped back into the hall and slid in a cushioned recliner, similar to the one that Emma used to spend her time in at Killian's bedside. "We need to get him up and into the chair so that we can clean things up. David, I need you to come around," David walked to the other side of the bed, avoiding the puddle of water and glass on the floor. "Now, you're going to go to his right side, slip your one arm around his waist, just like that." Whale explained the whole process, and on the count of three, both men hoisted Killian to his feet. They allowed his feet to just barely touch the floor, so that he could feel the solid ground beneath him without putting weight on his injured legs. He tried to touch the floor with his left foot, the leg that had been infected, and found that the slight pressure did not pain him. He knew it would be awhile before he could start work on gaining strength in his stroke-affected leg. The men were able to place him in the recliner, lifting the foot rest and placing his legs upon it. Killian let out a shaky breath.

"Thank you," he said, looking at Whale and David. Dr. Whale just nodded and walked out of the room. Willow continued to strip the bedding and began putting on fresh linens.

"Doing okay?" David asked him. Killian looked at him and nodded.

"Aye. Feels good not being in the bed for once." David laughed.

"I bet."

"David, has Em…ma asked about m-me yet?" Killian asked, eyes hopeful. It had been two days since Killian had woken up from his surgery.

"No," he replied sadly. "She refuses to listen to anything I have to say. She's busy trying to research who Elsa may be. I know Henry has tried talking to her, as Mary Margaret and I have, but she just shuts down. Now she leaves the house before we are up, and comes home after we've gone to bed. She's avoiding us. So, I've decided to lay off. If she comes to her senses on her own, all the better. If not, we'll take a picture when you've gained some of the weight back, show that you're trying and I will force her to see it. I'm sorry, Killian. I really don't know what else to do." Killian looked down, sadness in his eyes.

"No, you tried. I m-messed everything up. I need to be the one to fix it. I'm just hoping that I won't be too late."

"You won't," David assured, clapping his hand on the pirate's shoulder. "Have faith".

David and Killian just sat and talked for an hour or so, before Willow came back in with a much smaller cup of broth. Killian was hungry once again and was happy to see the broth, hoping to have more success this time around.

"Killian, nice and slow, remember? And Dr. Whale suggested that I also bring in a spoon with a larger handle, see if you can regain enough control to do it yourself. He thought you would like to be given the chance." David wheeled forward one of the end tables so that Willow could place the tray down before leaving. Killian looked at the spoon and attempted to pick it up. It clattered on the tray.

"Here," David said, picking up the spoon in Killian's palm, aiding his fingers in closing around it. "Got it?" Killian nodded. Carefully, his hand trembling slightly, he placed the spoon in the cup and was able to make it to his mouth, only spilling the slightest bit. He smiled when he pulled the utensil away, totally empty.

"I did it," he said, grinning. It was a small step, but a step nonetheless. It was something he could do on his own. He quickly refilled the spoon and drank again. All too soon, the cup was empty. He leaned back with contented sigh.

"How are you feeling?" David asked, looking at Killian.

"Full, but good. Thank you." The two men talked again for quite a while, before Dr. Whale came back in to help David return Killian to his bed. Dr. Whale announced that the next day they would try to remove the added oxygen, see if Killian could breathe without it before leaving. David said his goodbyes as well, before following Dr. Whale out the door.

Killian laid for a moment, just staring at the ceiling. His mind, as it often did, drifted to the blonde-haired woman in his life. He imagined her, lying awake, just as he was, and hoped she was thinking of him. He knew he had hurt her, knew she had baggage, a lot of it, but he had hoped that she would have understood his reasoning behind his desire to refuse sustenance. He always was striving to put her first. And now, now that he realized that she needed him to fight for her, that leaving her would probably cause her unmeasurable pain, he needed to make things right. He vowed, in that moment, not only to try to get better, but also to recover as quickly as he could. He needed to see her. He needed to prove to her that she was the most important thing in his life. He let his eyes drift closed, his mind remaining on her.

Across town, in a small loft apartment, Emma was staring at the ceiling also. She fell asleep with Killian on her mind.


	23. Chapter 22

David came in every day, to make sure that Killian was eating and making progress. A week after Killian had surgery, David walked into the room to see Killian already sitting in the recliner, trying to control the television in front of him.

"Ho…w the bloody hell does this thing w-work?" he asked, frustrated, in lieu of a proper greeting. David laughed as he pulled up a chair beside the man.

"Glad to see you so energetic today," David greeted, reaching over and taking the remote from Killian's hand. Briefly, David gave Killian a crash course in what a television does and how it works.

"Incredible," Killian remarked, watching a comedy that came on. "It's like a crystal ball."

"Not quite, but pretty close. Most of these shows are not real, they have people who pretend, people who act. They are like stories, just told in a different way." Killian just nodded. They sat in silence for a few moments, just watching the program.

"How are you doing today?" David asked the pirate, looking over at him.

"Not bad," he replied simply. "I only needed W-Whale to get m-me to the chair. M-my left leg is able to bear so…me of m-my w-weight."

"That's good. And did you need the oxygen at all last night?" Killian was finally off the oxygen tank during the day when he could focus on his breathing if it became difficult. However, in the past few nights, there have been occasions that he would have to replace the tube beneath his nose in order to sleep without feeling that he was suffocating.

"No. I m-made it through the entire night," Killian announced proudly. Willow came in some time later, as she usually did at lunch time, with a glass of juice, cup of broth, and toast.

"Ready for lunch?" she asked walking the tray over.

"Toast?" David questioned. Willow smiled.

"Since Killian has done so well with the broth and jello, Dr. Whale wants him to try something a bit more solid. Only half a slice to start off with, to go with the broth. I'll-" she was interrupted by a few sneezes. "Excuse me! Not sure what's gotten into me. Anyways, if you can keep that down, then I will be in a little later with more." And just as quickly as she came in, Willow left.

David watched as Killian was able to handle a smaller spoon and his toast with no help from him. David was astounded at how quickly Killian was progressing, seeing as to where he was a week ago.

"Good?" David asked. The pirate just nodded, too busy with eating the food in front of him. He had to try to control himself. He was just so hungry all the time, but he knew that he didn't want to get sick again. Though his ribs were healing nicely, they were still a bit tender, and the scar running down his chest still pained him if he moved to quickly. After he was finished with his small lunch, Killian looked over at the prince.

"David?" Killian started. David looked at him, knowing what he was going to ask. His face fell slightly, not wanting to disappoint him again.

"I'm sorry Killian, but no. She is still throwing herself into trying to figure out who Elsa is. Emma has a strange suspicion that this crazy weather is due to her." Killian tried not to let his hurt show. After all, he was the reason that she was avoiding him to begin with. David attempted to give the man a reassuring smile. "Here, let's take a picture of you with the empty tray. I'll try to show it to her later." Killian rolled his eyes.

"Really, m-mate? I doubt that this stunt w-will m-make her see reason."

"It will show her you are trying. It may not be enough yet to bring her here, but, you've already regained a little weight. You no longer look like you are on death's door. It might be enough to make her reassess her decision." David stood up and directed Killian to hold his spoon, showing that his fine motor skills had improved as well. He snapped the picture, with Killian giving a very exasperated half-smile. His speech had recovered almost fully, as well as the dexterity of his hand, but one corner of his mouth still slacked slightly.

"There. Now I'll see what I can do." David stayed with Killian another hour or so before a new person walked into the room.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Jones, Prince," the man said. "I'm Dr. Dawson, your new physical therapist." He walked over and shook both of their hands. Dr. Dawson was shorter than David and Killian, with brown hair and glasses, similar to Archie's. He had a bushy moustache and a kind smile.

"It's Killian, Dr. Da…wson," Killian corrected. Dr. Dawson smiled.

"I hate to do this to you, but, I need to get Killian to the rehab floor. We're going to start some exercises to regain a wider range of motion and strength in his arm and left leg. Can you help me get him into the chair please…"

"David," David finished. "Yes, of course." David stood up and once he and Dr. Dawson were able to get Killian to his feet, he was able to limp slightly on his left leg, being careful not to put any weight on his right. Together, they helped Killian ease into the wheel chair.

"David, please talk to her," Killian requested. David gave Killian's shoulder a squeeze.

"I'll do my best," he answered.

The next day, David arrived at the hospital the same time always did, but this time he was dreading talking to the pirate. He had tried talking to Emma, had even gotten her to sit while he talked to her, showed her the picture of Killian trying to recover. But when he was done, she had said a quick "thank you" and "goodnight" and went to bed without another word. When he had awoken that morning, she was already gone. He didn't think he could face Killian's disappointed face again.

He walked into the room, and to his surprise, Killian was not in his recliner, but was still in bed, eyes closed, face twitching as if in a nightmare, hooked up to oxygen once again. He looked back into the hall and found another nurse, and stopped her.

"Excuse me, Miss? Can you please tell me the status of Killian Jones today? He's usually up and alert by now." She eyed him carefully, but as she saw him subtly show his deputy badge that would be Killian's once he was ready, she pulled Killian's file down from outside the door.

"Ah, yes, Mr. Jones. I just came in, but according to his file, he came down with a fever overnight. Dr. Whale should be doing his rounds soon, he might have more information, I'm sorry." David ran his hand down his face. Yet another obstacle.

"One more question. Do you know who his nurse was overnight? Are they still here? Maybe they might know more. He's been through a lot, I want to know how I can help." The nurse looked at the chart again.

"Um, Willow was his nurse last night, but she was sent home with the flu a few hours ago. Oh-" she quickly turned and ran down the hallway. David's spirits fell. Willow was sneezing yesterday as she was in close vicinity of Killian. A weakened immune system, plus the flu? Would Killian ever catch a break? If anyone were to hear this list of injuries and derailments, they wouldn't believe that one man could have this much bad luck.

David went back into the room, and pulled Emma's, and now his, usual chair up beside the bed. Killian let out a small moan as he started to twist slightly back and forth.

"No," Killian said softly, his face wincing. "No, Em…ma. I'm sorry. Don't leave." He continued to thrash about. David lightly shook the pirate's shoulder, and Killian opened his eyes, glassy and slightly unfocused.

"Em…ma?" Killian asked hopefully. David gave a small smile.

"No, mate, I'm sorry. You get me today." Killian's face fell as he tried to focus in on the prince.

"But, I thought, m-maybe…"

"I know, I'm sorry. But, hey. She'll come around, you'll see. Now, what's this I hear about you being ill, again?" David said lightly.

"Not sure," Killian said, trying to reach over to the bed adjustment buttons. "David?" David leaned over and inclined the bed slightly.

"Bit achy?" David asked.

"Aye. Feels like the sheets are w-waging w-war against m-me." David looked worried.

"I think you might have the flu, Killian." Killian looked at him, confusion in his face.

"Flu? W-what is that?"

"It a common illness in winter and early spring. It's like a cold but worse. Willow went home with it last night. She probably gave it to you." Killian was quiet for a moment.

"Dave, you should go. Don't need you catching this, this flu." David smiled.

"No, I'm good. In this land, there is a thing called a flu shot. It's an injection that helps prevent you from getting the flu, or, if you do catch it, it's a much milder form. I shouldn't catch it, and I'll take a shower at the station before I head home to Snow and the baby."

"Good," Killian commented. David gave him a weird look.

"Are you saying that you are enjoying my company, pirate?" Killian nodded.

"W-well, seeing as how I can't see Em…ma, you'll do in a pinch." David laughed.

"At least we share the same eyes. Maybe you can pretend," David goaded. This time it was Killian's turn to let out a pained chuckle.

"Yes, ho…wever, and don't take this personally, m-mate, but I think it's w-wisest that I _don't_ pretend you're your daughter. Could m-make things m-messy." Both men smiled, enjoying each other's company until Dr. Whale finally came in for his rounds.

"Well, Killian, it looks like another setback, doesn't it?"

"Does he have the flu, Doc?" David asked.

"Looks like it," Whale began. "His fever is getting a little too high, so we will be monitoring him very closely, make sure he has enough fluids. But, David, he really needs to rest. Why don't you go home, and I'll give you a call if anything changes." David looked at Killian.

"Go, I'll be fine, really. I'm tired any…way." Dr. Whale smiled in approval and left the room.

"Have the doctor or nurse call me if you need anything, okay?"

"Aye, I w-will." David gave the pirate one last look, and left him alone. Killian closed his eyes trying to get more sleep, which he fell into restlessly, back into a nightmare where Emma never comes back for him.

David went to the station, took a shower and changed into his spare set of clothes before going home. After updating a worried Snow, and trying to have a quick chat with Emma, to no avail, the Charmings went to bed, falling asleep quickly and deeply.

All until around 6am, when the phone rang.


	24. Chapter 23

Emma knew that she needed to get over her hurt and anger at Killian. She also knew that she really needed to talk to her parents. Her father kept trying to talk to her about Killian, and how he had been checking on the man since his heart attack. But she wasn't ready. She had always been slow to process, and she just needed time. Time to think, time to make sure that she was ready to see him. It wasn't as simple as her feeling betrayed and unloved by Killian. She still felt that she had let him down also. How she hadn't seen him deteriorating before her eyes. Guilt and embarrassment, as much as anger were keeping her away. So, she did what she did best. She ran from her problems. She woke up early, headed to Granny's for coffee, and then went to the library to do research. She knew her parents wouldn't think to look for her there, she didn't come across as much of a reader.

She was trying to go through all the books of fairytales Storybrooke had, looking for any clues as to who Elsa might be. Unfortunately, she couldn't find a thing. And every day, she would stay until late, not eating lunch or dinner, and come home when she was sure her parents were asleep. All until one night.

She came home to find David waiting up for her, his head resting on his arm. His eyes were closed, but Emma knew he was just dozing. She slipped into the loft as quietly as possible, toeing off her boots quickly. She shrugged off her coat and hung it softly on the coatrack. She tiptoed past her father, and almost made it to the stairs when…

"You're home late, Emma," her father greeted, turning his head to look at his daughter. Emma sighed before turning around.

"Yeah. You know, you didn't have to stay up for me. I'm not a teenager," she responded kindly, but firmly.

"Actually, I did. Emma, we need to talk." Emma steeled herself.

"No, we don't. I told you. I don't want to talk about it." David stood up quickly and walked to stand in front of his daughter.

"Yes, we do, Emma. I know your mother is willing to let you wallow and take your time, avoiding us, staying out of the loft all the time. But I'm not going to let you. We need to talk about this." Emma's face grew red. Her voice was a raised whisper.

"What do you know about any of this? He's the one who hurts me and you give me the hard time? How is that fair?" David stopped to listen to the wind howling outside.

"Listen, Emma. Killian told me everything, I made him. He's trying, really, he is. Just listen to me, okay? If you still don't want to see him after, then fine. But, at least hear me out." He led her back to the sofa.

"Okay," she said simply.

"Killian and I had a long talk, and I have been seeing him every day for a few hours. He is doing so much better. After he woke up from his surgery and you weren't there, he became determined to get better so he could prove himself to you. His speech is almost perfect. He can now feed himself with his right hand. And he is eating. He can handle broth and jello now, with no ill effects. He doesn't look like a dying man anymore. He looks sickly, but not terminal. He is passionate about getting better."

"Dad, you're just saying that. You've been on his side for quite a while. Words don't mean anything."

"Well, then how about proof? I know how much you love evidence. Here," David pulled out his phone and pulled up the picture he had taken of Killian earlier that day. He handed the phone to Emma, who took it and stared at it.

"Okay. Yes, he looks like he's trying, but it's more than that, Dad. You wouldn't understand." Emma handed back the phone and before he could try to stop her, she was able to run up the stairs and close the door. David leaned back, frustrated at his stubborn daughter. He knew she was hurting, knew that she had a lot of issues to work through, but it put him in a rough spot. He had promised Killian that he would keep trying, and so he would. He joined Mary Margaret in their bed, wondering when his daughter would finally come to her senses.

"I'm telling you, Mary Margaret, we need to do something! We need to talk to her, together! Maybe with both of us, she'll listen," David argued in the loft the next day. It was getting late, but, as usual, Emma had not yet returned home.

"I know, David. Maybe you're right. You're sure it's the flu?" David looked worried.

"Positive. This is bad. His immune system is extremely weakened. His fever was already climbing today when I left. Emma needs to go to him." As if on cue, Emma walked through the door, seeing both of her parents this time, looking at her.

"Hello…" she greeted unsurely.

"Emma, honey, sit down. We need to talk," Mary Margaret tried, reaching out for her daughter. Emma's eyes flashed as she felt her temper, once again, flair up.

"If it's about Killian, I don't want to talk about it! I already told _Dad_ last night. Now, please, just let me go to bed!" Mary Margaret, torn between standing beside her husband and trying not to upset the daughter she recently was accepted by, let her go.

"NO!" David stepped forward looking angrier than Mary Margaret or Emma had ever seen. "Emma, you WILL sit down and listen to what I have to say." Emma, shocked at being yelled at by her father, something she never thought would ever happen, sat down, eyes wide.

"Emma, whatever it is you are feeling towards Killian, has got to stop. He has tried to make amends, to prove himself worthy, and you are still avoiding him. Emma, something happened today." This made Emma's head snap up.

"What? What's happened?" she looked at David, concern now showing in her eyes. David sat next to his daughter and took his hand in hers.

"I went to see him today, much like I normally do. But, unlike the other days this week, he was not waiting for me in his chair, he was still in bed. Willow, the head nurse, has the flu, and unfortunately, due to Killian's severely compromised immune system, he caught it too. Emma, he's very sick. You need to go to him. In the morning, please. He needs you. Whatever issues you have with him, put them aside. It's been long enough. Think about it." Emma's eyes watered, and she used every ounce of strength she had to not let the tears fall. She had been able to sense it, this downward turn of his health. Henry had been right. She could feel him. She knew she loved him. And now? She no longer felt as angry. She felt ashamed. She had let it go too long, too far, and now, once again, she might lose him. But how could she face him? She didn't want him to think that she was only going because she thought he was dying. But if she didn't go, and he did finally succumb to everything up against him, she would never forgive herself.

"Why don't you think about it, Emma, and get some sleep," Mary Margaret said kindly. Emma simply nodded, and stood up, heading upstairs to bed. "And, Emma?" Emma looked at her mother. "Killian really does love you."

"I know. It's just not that simple."

"Goodnight. We love you," David called as Emma made her way up the stairs.

"Goodnight."

A little after 6:00am, Mary Margaret and David were awoken by the loud ring of the telephone. David answered it, his eyes glancing at his wife, who was now sitting up looking concerned.

"Hello?" he answered groggily.

"David, it's Viktor." David's heart dropped.

"Good morning, Dr. Whale, it's early."

"Yes, look, we have a problem. I got a call from Killian's night nurse. She heard a crash around 5am, and ran into his room to see him on the floor. All she could get out of him was that he was trying to get to someone."

"Emma," David breathed.

"Well, Killian's fever has climbed too high. We're trying our best to lower it, but he's a bit delirious. He seemed to forget his injuries, so when he tried to leave, he had forgotten his legs could not support him and he fell. A few of his IVs came out, as did his oxygen, but, we were able to get him into the recliner and reconnect him to everything. He refused to go back to the bed. We've pushed a heavier table in front of him for his meals, hoping it will block him in, that it will be too heavy for him to move on his own. But, David, if we can't get this fever down, he won't make it. He's developed a cough, which is causing strain on his ribs and chest scar. We're pumping him with pain killers and a drug that will help flu symptoms, but the fever is being really stubborn. He's becoming weak again. Someone should probably be here. You know, just in case."

"Okay, Doc. We'll be there soon." And David hung up. Mary Margaret put her hand on David's shoulder.

"David, what wrong?"

"Killian's took a turn. It's what I was afraid of." David then told his wife all Dr. Whale had said. When he was finished, Mary Margaret immediately got dressed and ran out of the room to get Neal's things together. If Emma for some reason wasn't going to go to Killian, she certainly wasn't going to let him be that sick alone. David got up and went upstairs to Emma's room. He knocked on the door, but she didn't answer. He opened it, expecting to find Emma asleep in her bed. But he found the bed empty and made.

"Mary Margaret?" he called down.

"What's wrong, David?"

"Is Emma down there?" Mary Margaret looked around the quiet main floor.

"No, why? She's not upstairs?"

"No," David said quietly. He pulled out his phone and called Emma's cell.

"Emma Swan," she answered.

"Emma."

"Dad?"

"Emma, where are you?"

"At the station, going over some paperwork."

"You need to get to the hospital, now." David was getting angry.

"Dad…" Emma trailed off, getting weary of this exchange.

"No! Emma, listen to me! Killian may be dying! Whale called us, and he's not doing well. He fell this morning. He was found on the floor, he was trying to get to you!"

Emma's eyes were beginning to fill.

"Dad, I told you…"

"No. You're afraid, Emma. That's what's keeping you. I know you. I may not have been your father for long, but I know you. Any anger you had is long gone. You're afraid, ashamed. You're wondering what you could have done differently, how you didn't see it, how you didn't see him failing." Emma tried to interrupt.

"Emma," David continued. "This has gone on long enough. You have to make a choice. If you go to him, if he dies, you won't regret saying goodbye, and if he lives, then you two can start over. But, if you don't, it will destroy you. If you don't see him, and he doesn't make it, you will never forgive yourself. If he lives, then he won't stand a chance, knowing that you didn't bother to go to him when he was that ill. He will then go to his plan of wasting away. It is your choice, but I am trusting you to make the right one! Mary Margaret and I are heading over now with Neal, in case you decide you can't handle it. No one should go through this alone." And he hung up the phone, leaving Emma speechless on the other end. She looked out the window and saw the snow, even at the end of March, falling fast and heavy to the ground, the wind whipping the branches. She had a choice to make.

_A/N: Hello again! Again, I am always so grateful for any and all reviews on this story, and sometimes I get tidbits or ideas sparked from them, so please keep them coming. It also lets me know that this story still has a place. Some people have been annoyed by Emma, and are really starting to hate her. If I were reading this, I probably would as well. However, I feel that she is way more confused and has a lot more baggage than we've even seen on the show. And personally, as someone who struggles with commitment due to fear, in writing her, I am trying to show her struggle, with who she was and what she knows, and who she wants to be. Soon, hopefully, it will all become clear, to her, and to you all! Thanks again for reading, and for the comments!_


	25. Chapter 24

David and Mary Margaret walked into Killian's room after dropping Neal off with Granny, when they stopped dead in their tracks. Killian looked worse than they had seen him yet so far. Yes, he was not unnaturally gaunt anymore, but his face was deathly pale, except his cheeks which were crimson with fever. He was shaking in his chair, his eyes closed, clearly sleeping uncomfortably. Mary Margaret grasped his hand, grateful suddenly, that she, her husband, and her daughter all received their flu shots this year. His hand was hot to the touch, even with the few cold packs propped against him to help try to cool him down.

"He looks awful," Mary Margaret commented, her heart breaking. She brushed his hair from his eyes, noticing that he desperately needed a haircut. She saw the scar from where he had split his head open, and the splinted leg now propped up. She could not stop the tears from flowing.

"Hasn't he been through enough, David? Why do these things keep happening to him?" David reached over and grabbed her other hand in his own.

"I know. He's been such a trooper the past week. I just hope Emma actually comes. That may give him the last little push he needs to beat this." They were interrupted by the sound of him coughing. They were harsh, barking coughs, his right hand leaving Mary Margaret's and grasping at his chest, eyes still closed, as he hunched over in pain.

"Shhh, Killian, it's okay," Mary Margaret soothed, stroking his hair. David grabbed a glass of water, helped ease Killian back, and aided him in taking a sip.

"Agh!" Killian moaned as his raw throat attempted to swallow the water. His eyes flickered open for a moment, resting on David. David offered him a small smile, but noticed no recognition in Killian's face.

"Bloody hell, Lia…m. W-what took you so long?" Killian whispered, almost looking _through_ David. The prince was going to ask who Liam was, when a look from Mary Margaret stopped him. Killian quietly chuckled before closing his eyes again, becoming unconscious once more. Mary Margaret burst into fresh tears. The pair sat beside Killian for a little over two hours, him not waking up again. Dr. Whale finally came in, appearing to be calm, but David and Mary Margaret knew better.

"David, Mary Margaret," he greeted. They nodded in response, as he checked Killian's temperature, heart rate, blood pressure, etc. When he was done writing things in his chart, David spoke up.

"How is he?" Dr. Whale looked over to them. He sighed before beginning. "Well, let's just say that we are lucky he is so tough. He crashed very quickly last night. When I called you, his fever was 106.4, which is extremely alarming. However, it is now down to 105.7, so, still dangerous, but it is going down. We are still giving him medication for the symptoms and trying to reduce his body temperature. He still has a long road ahead, but, he's stuck around this long, he might make it yet. I'll be back in a bit. However, let me know if he wakes up and is actually coherent." Dr. Whale left the room. They stayed another hour or so, before deciding it was time for them to leave, take their showers, and return to Neal. David patted Killian's shoulder.

"Hang in there, Mate. I haven't sat with you this past week just for you to go now." Mary Margaret squeezed his hand once more and looked into his face.

"You've been through so much, Killian. Don't give up now. Hang on, hang on for Emma." David put his arm around his wife, and they quietly left the room. As soon as they were gone, Killian opened his eyes, a few tears streaking his cheeks. The Charmings checked on him. Or at least he thought they did. He kept zoning between what he knew to be reality and what he knew wasn't. He could have sworn he saw his brother Liam a few hours before. He started coughing again, wincing as the pain spread through his chest. He really would welcome death right about now. It made him wish he was still starving. He let his eyes drift closed to block out the light, but let his mind wander.

Emma watched her parents leave Killian's room from around the corner. It took only a few moments to realize that she needed to be here, with him. She loved him, and she hoped he still loved her. She had been so selfish, stupid, ashamed, and a million other words in regards to him. She couldn't lose him, wouldn't lose him. She was done hiding from obstacles. She walked to Killian's door when she was sure that her parents had left. She didn't want this reunion to be interrupted by her mom and dad. She looked through the window and saw him sitting in a recliner, eyes closed, face pale, cheeks flushed, shaking slightly from the fever. However, he had put on the smallest bit of weight. She also frowned as she saw his hair, longer than she had ever seen it before. A new wave of guilt hit Emma when she realized how long she had kept away. She pushed open the door quietly, hoping not to wake him. She stepped inside and closed the door behind her.

At the sound of the door closing, Killian opened his eyes tiredly, seeing long, slightly curled, blonde hair facing him. His heart leapt, and he hoped, once turned around, the hair would belong to the woman he had been longing to see for over a week. Emma turned around and saw glassy, slightly unfixed eyes gazing at her. She took a deep breath to steady herself as she took a step forward.

"Hi," she said shyly, making her way over to him, his gaze following her. She pulled up a chair to sit beside him. Still, he said nothing. It made her very uneasy, to have his eyes upon her, but not hearing him speak. She was growing more and more concerned by the minute.

"Killian?" she called out softly, praying that he would answer her. The silence was breaking her. Was he still mad? Still hurt? Had she gone too far in staying away? Suddenly, she saw Killian's hand rising to rest upon her cheek, his thumb stroking her face as his eyes filled.

"You're real," he breathed, his voice hoarse and weak. She placed her own hand over his, hesitating slightly at the heat radiating off of it.

"Yeah," she exhaled, relaxing somewhat. "I am."

"I, I thought you w-were a hallucination. So m-many ti…mes, I thought you w-would w-walk through that door, and every ti…me I w-was disappointed. I thought I w-would never see you again, that you'd never…" he was stopped by a fresh round of agonizing coughs. Emma put her arm around his shoulders, holding him steady, and Killian instinctively leaned towards her.

"Killian," her voice broke as she started to cry. "I am so, so sorry." When he had regained control of himself once more, he returned his good hand to her face.

"Shh, Em…ma. It's okay." That only made her cry more.

"No, no it's not! I _left_ you! I was so caught up in myself that I couldn't see that you _needed_ me. I promised you that I would be here, that I would support you, but I didn't. I couldn't see that I was being stupid, putting pride, anger, guilt, everything before what I should have been worrying about, you! And-" Killian cut her off by putting a shaky finger to her lips.

"Stop," he commanded softly. "Em…ma, I'm tired. Can w-we talk about this later? W-when I'm sure that all this is real?" Emma smiled through her tears and brushed the hair out of his eyes, placing a kiss on his forehead.

"I'm sorry, you're right. You need rest. You need to get better so I can make everything up to you." A small glint appeared in Killian's tired and sickly eyes.

"Aye, Love. And believe m-me, I already kno…w how I a…m going to m-make you pay w-when I've recovered." He gave her his half-smile and her heart melted. Emma hit the call button and Dr. Whale came in. He looked surprised and relieved that Emma had finally arrived, he knew that it would make all the difference to his patient.

"Emma!" he greeted enthusiastically. "Nice to see you back. Is everything okay?"

"Yes, but, I think Killian's getting tired, do you think we can get him back into bed?" Dr. Whale nodded and instructed Emma on how she could help him move Killian. They were still able to move him with relative ease, as some of the weight he had gained had fallen off again due to his recent setback. Killian tried to hobble with their help, but his better leg could not support him. They settled him into bed and Dr. Whale checked his stats one more time.

"104.9. We're making progress, Mr. Jones. And with this woman finally here to take care of you, I think you'll make it. Try to get some sleep. I'll be back to check on you later." Dr. Whale left the pair alone.

Emma turned her head back to Killian after Dr. Whale left the room, to find Killian's eyes looking into hers.

"What?" she asked.

"You ca…me back," he said, reaching his hand out to her. She grasped it, and once again ran her free hand over his face, as if trying to remember every line, every contour.

"Of course I came back. I couldn't let you…" she trailed off, not bearing to think about if he had died, and she not been there. Her eyes filled again as she gave him a watery smile.

"I'm sorry," Killian breathed, his voice becoming heavy with sleep. "I understand w-why you left m-me. I'm going to get better this ti…me, I pro…mise."

"No, Killian," Emma interrupted firmly. "You have nothing to apologize for. Besides, you need to sleep. We can talk about everything later." Killian nodded. Emma let go of his hand, and stood up from the straight-backed chair and moved it to the side of the room.

"Em…ma?" Killian called out softly. "W-where are you going?" Emma walked over to "her" recliner and dragged it back to its rightful place beside his bed, as close as possible and closed the blinds at the windows. She collapsed into the chair and put up the footrest, looking at Killian.

"Please, tell m-me you're staying," Killian said, his eyes beginning to drift closed. Emma took his hand and was delighted when his fingers could grip hers. She rested her head partly on his shoulder and looked up at his flushed and feverish face.

"I'm not going anywhere."

Together, they fell asleep, peaceful for the first time in weeks, as the afternoon sun reappeared and the snow stopped falling.

_A/N: Okay, so the moment many of you were waiting for finally happened! There will be more discussion between the two of them, when Killian is up for it, as he is very ill at the moment. Also, I have not forgotten about Elsa. Her part will come into play soon. As always, I love the reviews, they make my day!_


	26. Chapter 25

The room was pitched in darkness when Emma awoke, the sun barely having touched the horizon. She opened her eyes, thinking for the briefest of moments, trying to remember where she was. Luckily, the weight of a hand within her own allowed her to figure it out quickly, and without waking Killian. _Killian._ She turned her head just a touch, looking over to see his face, somewhat relaxed, finally sleeping. His breathing sounded better, she noticed, as she took her free hand and fingered the oxygen tube he was still connected to. She looked deeply into his face, drinking him in, observing every inch without his own watchful eyes upon her.

He looked like he was recovering. The stitches in his head were just about gone, only a slight strip of stubble growing in the place they had had to shave to access the gash. His forehead had a few small new creases, but his lashes were still long, covering his closed eyes. His cheeks, while difficult to tell in the limited light, were still flushed with fever, but his cheekbones were no longer jutting out from his face. His cheeks were the tiniest bit fuller, and her father had been right. While he did still look very sickly, very weak, he no longer looked like he was dying. Emma struggled to pinpoint what exactly distinguished that difference. Either way, it was there.

There was one thing that she still needed to see. She lifted her head carefully off of his shoulder, and waited while he shifted and fell back to sleep. Twisting her body, she reached over with her free hand and once again unsnapped the snaps at his shoulder and pulled his hospital gown back to reveal his chest. _There it was_. The long vertical scar was still angry-looking and very red, the stitches still clearly visible, barely beginning the healing process. Her eyes filled with tears as her finger ghosted over the top, tracing it down to his ribs. 'What have I done?' she thought, understanding the full effect of her action to leave him. She let go of his hand softly, and snapped his gown closed once again. Just as carefully as she left her sleeping position on his shoulder, she replaced her head and grasped his hand once more.

She still felt awful. She had been so stupid, so uncaring about what he had been going through. The more she thought about that night, the more she realized that she had screwed up. Of course he would throw a fit and not want to eat. He had been to Hell and back, he was sick, he felt useless, helpless, and frustrated. If she were in his position, she probably would have done the same thing. _The noble thing_. Refusing sustenance, giving up, _dying_, it was being attempted with a noble heart. He did not want Emma to be his caregiver all of his days, helping him walk, feeding him, taking care of him as if he were a young child. He was supposed to be the brave warrior, the one to protect her, take care of Storybrooke. She saw that now. In the end, her plan to refuse to see him had worked, a chat with David and her leaving had given him the jolt he needed to get back into fighting shape. And this time, she wouldn't lose him. She refused to. She had almost lost him so many times, and she would do everything in her power to keep him safe, to bring him back to the life and manner of living that he had. She wasn't going to mess this up again. He began to cough, but was able to stop on his own without waking up. As the sun had not fully risen yet, she closed her eyes once more, and attempted to get a little more sleep, feeling, for the first time in a couple weeks, that she was safe.

About an hour later, Killian opened his eyes and was met with a room bathed in soft sunlight. It was still very early in the morning, he gathered, and while he was still shaky, running hot and cold at the same time, and weak, his mind felt clearer than it had the past couple of days. He felt a hand in his own and dared himself to look to see who it belonged to. His gaze flickered over to blonde head resting on his shoulder. It hadn't been a dream then. She was real, she was there. She had finally returned to him. He vaguely remembered David and Mary Margaret visiting, and he recalled being completely exhausted when Emma had walked through the door.

He looked down at her face, relaxed and soft, her breathing slow and steady. He was having a hard time believing that she was with him once more. So many times, he had hoped for this moment, prayed for it actually. He had made a mistake. He had thought that he was doing the proper thing, allowing her a chance to live the free life she deserved, without having to take care of him every single day. He tilted his head down and kissed her softly on the head, wishing he could do much more. He breathed in the scent of her hair, relishing in being so close to Emma.

Emma's eyes fluttered open as she felt a slight pressure on her head. She knew she hadn't slept for long since waking up before, but the room was growing brighter, the sun brilliant and shining for the first time in what seemed like forever. Her eyes glanced towards him, waiting for his head to return from its current place on her head. He sighed shakily and moved to drink in the sight of Emma again, only to be met by her strong gaze.

"Killian? What are you doing?" She asked, her voice heavy with sleep. His hand left hers as it moved up to caress her face. His eyes shone bright and twinkled in the sunlight.

"M-making sure this w-wasn't a drea…m. That you are, in fact, here," he answered softly. She smiled against his shoulder.

"I'm really here, I promise." She slipped her arm through his before taking his hand again.

"But," she continued. "We need to talk." He patted her hand.

"Aye," he agreed. "Em…ma," he began.

"No, Killian, please. I need to go first." Killian nodded and let her continue. "I was wrong, Killian. I was wrong about everything. I knew that this recovery was going to be hard for you. I had told myself to stay calm and understanding and patient with you when you were going to get frustrated. And then, when you didn't want to eat, I didn't see that you were trying to eventually free me from being your caregiver, for feeling the need to stick with you. I only saw it as you not loving me enough, not wanting me enough. I got upset, mad even, and left. And the longer I stayed away, the more I thought you would fight to prove me wrong. And then? David told me you were sick, and I still stayed away. Then, I felt guilt and shame, embarrassed that I had let my pride keep me away. I didn't want to come here, face your disappointment, your hurt, all because I was too stubborn to admit and act upon my feelings. And then I came last night, and you looked so ill. I was so scared, and I realized, not only how close I had been to losing you, but also how stupid I had been to leave in the first place. I'm sorry. I'm not going anywhere this time. I'm all in. Therapy, walking, getting you out of here. And then…" she looked at him, a glint in her eyes. "Well, that's when the fun begins. That is, if you still want me." He gave her a small smile, and she grinned in return, seeing the right corner twitch in an attempt to join the left. He took a deep breath.

"Em…ma, you have nothing to be sorry for. I w-was in the w-wrong. You're right. I w-was trying to give you your best shot at happiness. I thought giving up w-would give you the chance to m-meet so...mebody whole, who could love you w-without needing constant care and reassurance. As soon as I w-woke up from surgery, I regretted w-what had transpired. That is, after your father filled m-me in on w-what exactly had happened. And you were correct in your assu…mption that I w-was hurt by you not being there w-when I a…woke. I felt that m-my w-world w-was crashing do…wn around m-me. But then, your father and I talked, and I realized that I needed to prove m-myself to you. Sho…w you that I w-wasn't going to leave you, w-wasn't going to be like all the others. But then, you didn't co…me. I talked to David, begged hi…m to talk to you. And you still didn't co…me. I admit that I was angry w-when I beca…me ill a few days ago and you didn't see…m to care enough to co…me. But, I kept telling m-myself that you needed ti…me. You needed to process. I'm just glad you're here. Em…ma, I w-will never pull anything like that again. I w-want to be w-with you. I w-want to get better, w-walk, so that m-maybe so…meday I can m-meet you do…wn the aisle. I w-want a happy ending, a real happy ending, and I w-want it w-with you." He breathed heavily for a few moments, the long-winded explanation catching up with him. Emma looked into his face.

"So, we're starting over? Trying this again?" She asked hopefully. He brought her hand up to his lips and tenderly kiss it, his lips still hot with fever.

"Aye, Love." Emma's eyes filled with tears, but refused to let them fall. She stood up from her chair and sat on the edge of bed. She reached around and pulled his head towards her, her lips gently kissing his. The kiss was long, sweet, and gentle, her hands touching his face and running through his hair. His trembling hand was responding in an equal fashion. When the kiss became too heated, Emma accidentally knocked the oxygen tube out of place. Emma froze, but allowed Killian to attempt to breathe without it. Instead of causing a fight, or trying to go as long as possible without it, Killian gave her a comforting smile and brought her hand up to it, so she could place the tubing under his nose herself. She grinned, and they both knew that things would be getting better in time.

_**A/N: Hello, my friends! I know it has been a while since my last chapter. Truth is, I have a few different drafts of this chapter on my computer, each very different, and I didn't like any of them much. But, hopefully, I can move through the rest of this story quickly. We have some recovery to get through, Elsa, and a few other tidbits, but we are almost there. Thank you, as always, for the reviews. They are seriously what keeps me writing!**_


	27. Chapter 26

"103.1," Dr. Whale said, as he finished taking Killian's temperature. The sun was at its brightest, lunch arriving any second. The duo had actually spent most of the morning dozing after their early morning reconciliation. "We're making progress," Whale continued, a small smile upon his face. Emma looked at him, hopeful.

"So, what now?" she asked.

"Well, we'll get Killian to the chair, and see if he can handle some soup for lunch. If he can, then I'll send his speech pathologist in to work with him. Before dinner, I would like to send him for some body x-rays. See how his leg is, his ribs, so we can determine when he can begin intense physical therapy. We have a lot of work to do. Now, let's get him up." Whale and Emma eased Killian to his feet, him aiding by hobbling unsteadily on his left leg, which was slowly recovering. They settled him into the chair, his face only grimacing slightly when his ribs and chest scar were jostled by Emma's less than perfected help.

"I'll send some lunch in, and in about an hour or so, if you're feeling up to it, Bianca will come and work on some speech with you." Dr. Whale exited quietly, while Emma pulled up an armchair next to Killian. His eyes fell to his lap as his face suddenly darkened.

"Killian?" He looked up at her, his eyes drowning in unspeakable sadness. "Killian, what's wrong?" He gave a small, bitter grunt of a laugh, his gaze returning to the floor.

"You can go now, Love," he said quietly, turning his face away from her. Emma laid her hand on his arm.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," he began louder, pulling his arm from her grasp, "that you have seen m-me, I'm alive, no longer dying. I pro…mised to get better, and I w-will. But, you've fulfilled your duty no…w, in checking up on m-me. Don't feel obligated to stay." Emma rolled her eyes and got up. She knelt down on the floor in front of him, her hands on his knees.

"Killian, look at me," she commanded softly. His eyes drifted towards her. "Listen. I told you this morning that I messed up what we had in many ways. And I know I promised once before to stick by you and I didn't. But look at my face, look at my eyes. You once told me you could read me like an open book. I am staying with you through the rest of this. Am I lying?" She could feel the intensity in his face as he struggled to read her. And then, as suddenly as it began, his face almost visibly seemed to lighten as he took a breath and sighed.

"I'm sorry," he said simply. "W-we both have so…me issues to w-work on, don't w-we, S…wan?" he said, with a sad half-smile.

"Yeah, we do," she agreed, pushing herself off the floor and sitting back down beside the pirate. He laced his fingers through hers once again, becoming tired of that being one of the only ways to be physically close to her.

A nurse came through the door a moment later, a tray in her hands. Emma got up and wheeled a table to sit in front of Killian.

"Feeling up to some lunch, Mr. Jones?" she asked nicely.

"Aye. And what exactly is my lunch today, Adella?" She set the tray down.

"Broth and a piece of toast for you. And, Dr. Whale thought that Ms. Swan would like a sandwich and apple. You know, so you guys could eat together. I'll be back later to pick this up." And she quickly walked out. Emma reached over and grabbed her plate and moved it to the end of the table closest to her, while Killian pulled his soup near.

"W-what do you say, Love? Shall w-we eat?" Emma flashed a grin in his direction and picked up her sandwich as Killian clumsily grasped his spoon. Emma smiled, seeing that he really could feed himself.

"Cheers," she said, tapping her sandwich to his spoon, and they began to eat.

An hour later, when they were both finished and full, and their tray taken away, a young girl with blonde hair and a beret walked in with a clipboard.

"Mr. Jones?" she asked nervously, walking into the room. Her voice had a strange accent, one that Emma struggled to figure out.

"Killian, please," he answered her, gesturing her to have a seat. "And this is Em…ma," he continued as Bianca got settled. "Is it okay if she stays?"

"Absolutely," she answered, pulling out a notebook from the bag she carried in. "Let's get started."

Bianca stayed for a little over an hour, explaining to them the speech process, going over some exercises, and showing Killian how to practice on his own between sessions. She would be coming in once a day for the first week, and then depending on his progress, coming in less and less. She did not seem to think she would be needed for long, as by the end of even the first session, Killian was able to pronounce his "w"s without delays or a stutter about half the time. Bianca was amazed at his determination, tackling this problem with extreme vigor, despite what she had been told he had been through. She smiled to herself, pulled her coat tightly around her, and headed to the church for her next client.

Killian was down at radiology getting x-rays done, when Emma's phone began to ring. She pulled it out of her pocket, noticing Henry's face flashing on the screen.

"Hey, Kid," she greeted cheerfully. Henry could hear her smile on the other end and knew immediately where she must be.

"Hi, Mom. You sound better today," he hinted to her, his own grin spreading across his face.

"Good news, Henry," she began. "I know your grandparents probably told you that Killian was doing poorly, but, he seems to be recovering remarkably well."

"And I guess that you know this by, what? Hearing about it?" he teased. Emma laughed.

"No, kid. I'm at the hospital, which, judging by your tone, you already figured out."

"Maybe. So are you guys good now?" he asked.

"Yeah, Henry. We're good, really good. He's going to be stuck here for a while, until he's a little stronger, but, I'm happy." Emma heard him sigh on the other end.

"Good. I'm coming over," he announced. "Mom said it was okay, she'll pick me up later." Emma frowned. Selfishly, Emma wasn't ready to share Killian with anyone yet. She had lost time to make up for. She wanted to be with him, unaccompanied, for just a while longer.

"Henry, you know, you don't need to do that," she persuaded. "He's tired, he's still sick, maybe you could come in a couple days."

"No, Mom," he answered. "Please. I need to see him. It's important." Emma knew she had to give in.

"Okay. But you're not staying for long. You can stay until just after dinner. Then I want Regina to pick you up, deal?"

"Deal!" and he hung up the phone.

As much as Emma didn't want to make the next phone call, she knew she had to. If she knew her son, he would be rushing to tell her parents in only a few minutes. She had a very small window to make them think they were the first to know. She hit the "call" button on her phone and cringed, waiting for the bright voice of her mother to pick up.

"Hello?" Mary Margaret answered, already knowing who it was.

"Hey, Mom," Emma greeted. Mary Margaret was sitting at the kitchen table, well aware of where her daughter had to be. "I have some news."

"I'm sure you do, Emma." God, how Emma hated that voice her mother used when she seemed to know exactly what was going on.

"Killian's getting better," she said simply, hoping it would be enough.

"Really? And how would you know that?" Mary Margaret asked, sounding innocent, her smile easily coming through the phone. Emma rolled her eyes.

"Mom, you know how."

"Emma, it wouldn't hurt you to say it," Mary Margaret pressed.

"Okay, I'm here. I'm at the hospital with him. I waited until you and Dad left yesterday morning before coming in. We made up, we're fixing each other, and I haven't left him since I got here," she finished quickly, uncomfortably.

"I'm so proud of you, Emma," her mother said.

"What? Why?" Emma questioned, confused. She did not take pride in any way of how she had acted the last two weeks or so. Mary Margaret could hear the uncertainty in her daughter's voice.

"Because, Emma, while it took you way too long, you ended up having faith in yourself, in Killian, and you allowed yourself to follow your heart." Emma stayed silent on the other end. "Emma?" Emma's eyes were filling with tears in Killian's hospital room. She knew her mother was trying to be helpful, but, she didn't deserve praise for abandoning the sick pirate. She felt words and thoughts that she had spent the last day trying to push out of her mind come up.

"I almost lost him, Mom," she whispered, her voice choking up. Mary Margaret felt for her daughter.

"Yes, you did. But he's still here. He has a long way to go, but he's here, you're with him. Emma, you can finally have your happy ending."

"How could I have been so stupid?"

"Honey, you weren't stupid. You felt hurt, betrayed, and we all see why you pushed away. You just need to have a little more hope. Believe that good things can happen for you, for both of you. In any case, how is he today? I assumed that he had to be in rough shape if you didn't come home last night."

"He's better. He still has a fever, but it's going down. He's coherent. Still shaky, and weak, but he's stayed awake most of the day," Emma began.

"He probably didn't dare fall back asleep, now that you're there." Emma sighed.

"That's what I'm afraid of. He ate lunch and kept it down, and we met with his speech therapist today. Now he's getting some x-rays, see how his legs and ribs are doing, to determine physical therapy. I'm just… afraid," Emma admitted shyly.

"Why?" Mary Margaret asked, confused. "He seems to be really trying. It's what you wanted, isn't it?"

"Yes, but, he was practically on death's doorstep yesterday and the day before. Now today, we're finally back together, and he is feeling a little better, and he's already overexerting himself, trying to prove to me that he's willing to do anything to keep me. I don't want him falling ill or regressing because he's trying to do too much at once."

"Have you told him that? Emma, he's just as scared as you. You're frightened now that he will overtire himself and his body will finally succumb to everything it's been put through. But, Emma, I don't want you to feel bad, but, you've already left him once because he wasn't trying to recover. He's probably terrified that if he doesn't throw his whole body, mind, and soul into this, he's going to be alone again. You need to talk to him."

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Remember back when you and I were stuck in the Enchanted Forest and we argued because I thought I had just as much life experience as you?"

"I do. Not one of our better moments," Mary Margaret answered.

"I just, I just wanted to say that I was wrong. Ask me about finding people, how to live a solitary life, how to fire a gun, and I have more than enough experience. But this? Having people care about me, trying to bond with others, being part of a family? I know absolutely nothing," Emma finished bitterly.

"It's not too late, Emma. Listen, you're tired, you're emotionally spent. You need some rest."

"I can't yet. Henry is coming over for a bit. I tried to talk him out of it, but he was pretty insistent."

"Well, Emma, he's been calling almost every hour since we told him Killian was sick. He's become really attached to him. And no wonder. Killian's acted like a father to him for a while now. You need to let him see Killian or he isn't going to leave you two alone."

"I know," Emma agreed. She saw Killian being wheeled through the door by Adella. "Hey, Mom, I have to go. He just got back."

"Okay, but Emma? Talk to him. David and I might stop by for a few minutes tomorrow. I'll bring you some necessities. Just, enjoy this time with Killian. This could be the beginning of your new fairytale."

"Yeah. Goodnight, Mom. And thank you."

"Anytime, Emma. I'm always here." And she hung up.

"Hey, Beautiful," Killian greeted her with a tired smile as Adella wheeled him over.

"Hey," she said, leaning forward and kissing him briefly.

"Do you want to move to the recliner? Or stay in the chair?" Adella asked him. Killian sighed and Emma could see that the day had taken a toll on him. His hand, resting on his knee, was trembling again and she could see that he was breathing heavy and his eyes were struggling to stay open. He lifted his weighted eyes to the nurse.

"I'll stay in the chair, if that's alright? I don't know if I can handle m-moving again before bed." Adella patted his shoulder.

"That's fine. I'll bring in some dinner in a bit. I know you must be anxious to eat and then get some rest. I'll be back," Adella said as she left. Emma pulled a straight-backed chair to sit as closely to Killian as possible. His eyes were drifting closed already, but she knew she at least had to keep him up while he sat in the wheelchair. She didn't need him suffering another fall.

"How'd it go?" she asked, taking his hand in both of hers, noticing that it felt slightly warmer than before. He opened his eyes against his will and looked at her.

"I don't know," he breathed. "Dr. W-whale said w-we m-may not know the results until to…morrow."

She caressed his face, leaning forward and planting a kiss on his forehead, trying to judge if his fever had gone up. "You seem tired," she observed softly, looking into his eyes with a look of total concern and adoration.

"Aye…Love," he agreed. "Been a long day." Emma rested her head on his shoulder awkwardly.

"Killian?" she called out. She could sense him beginning to doze again.

"Yes?"

"Let's take it easy tomorrow, okay? Today was too much." Killian's eyes snapped open.

"No, Em…ma. I need to get out of here, w-we need to start our life together-"

"Shhh," Emma interrupted. "We will. Killian, I love that you are trying so hard, but you don't need to. I already told you, I'm not leaving this time. You're still sick, you were on death's doorstep yesterday. I-" Emma began to lose control as the tears started etching tracks down her face. "I couldn't bear it if I lost you. I wouldn't be able to _live_ without you. So, we're going to go slow, okay? Baby steps. Because, Killian? I think I'm falling in love with you," she finished, burying her face in his shoulder. It was a big step for her. She did not fall in love easily, and admitting it was even more difficult. But every word she said was true. She knew that without him, she would be a hollow shell. She'd be a lost girl all over again. He was what breathed life and spark into her. He pushed her buttons, calmed her fears, gave her confidence. He was _home_. Killian just looked at the blonde hair resting on his right shoulder. His eyes were wide, and he was immediately wired. He couldn't believe he just heard those words. True, it wasn't an "I love you", but it was more than he had ever hoped to get in such a short time. He raised his hand and ran it through her hair.

"As you w-wish, love." She looked at him, her eyes glistening in the early evening sunset. "I'll take it easy. Because, Em…ma? You know I love you, right?" She leaned forward and kissed him with a little more passion and desperation than she had since he first arrived at the hospital. It was in that position that Henry found them when he finally walked through the door.

_A/N: Here is a long chapter for those of you who expressed that you wanted something a little longer. As always, I love the reviews, and sometimes use them to gauge where and how this story is going. Okay, and they make my day also!_


	28. Chapter 27

_A/N: Hell, readers! I am so very and truly sorry for the delay in this chapter. Many exciting, but time-consuming things have come up, and it's been hard to keep up with this. But, I am guessing only a handful of chapters left so hopefully will get this finished in the next few weeks. As always, I wish I owned these characters but I do not, and I love the reviews. Happy Friday!_

Henry walked down the halls with a light bounce in his step. While things were not quite perfect yet, they were improving. Regina and Robin were patching things up, his grandparents and uncle were happy, his mother was finally coming to her senses, and Killian was improving. _Killian_. He had not realized how important the pirate had become to him until he could no longer see him, and he became so ill. Well, it wasn't that he couldn't visit him, but Henry felt awkward, like Emma would be mad if he went to see Killian during their time apart. So, Henry stayed away, but kept tabs on him by calling his grandfather several times each day.

He carried a big canvas bag Ruby had lent him, filled with dinner for the three of them. He wasn't sure what to get Killian, but David had given him a few ideas of what the man could eat comfortably. He also carried a drink tray of hot chocolates with cinnamon, hoping that it would brighten his mom's day. He paused outside of Killian's door, suddenly hesitant. Would Killian be happy to see him at all? Henry liked to think that Killian really cared for him. He knew that initially the only reason Killian looked after him, helped save him, was to gain points with his mother. But he hoped, as time went on, that the man had grown fond of him, as Henry had for the pirate. He took a deep breath. He opened the door and stood frozen at the sight before him. His mother and Killian were lip-locked, clearly oblivious to his arrival. He smiled awkwardly and looked down.

"Uhhh, should I come back later?" he interjected. Emma's eyes grew wide as she pulled away from Killian, though not leaving his gaze. Killian gave a tired laugh.

"I…mpeccable ti…ming your lad has, Swan," he said. Emma and Killian turned and looked at the teenager.

"Kid! How long have you been standing there?" Emma asked, her face red. Henry smiled and swayed back and forth on his feet.

"Long enough to know you two are apparently back together," Henry answered. "I brought dinner for us. I wasn't sure what you could eat, Killian, but Gramps said that you had been eating soup, so that's what I brought. Is that okay?"

"Aye, Henry. Thank you." Emma got up after squeezing Killian's hand, and helped Henry arrange dinner. Wheeling the larger table to sit in front of herself and Killian, Henry moved the smaller one into place in front of a straight-backed chair. Emma pushed Killian's wheelchair closer to the table before sitting back down as Henry divvied up the food.

"So, how are you feeling?" Henry asked shyly, still unsure of where he stood with the man. Killian took a deep breath and nervously fingered the tube beneath his nose.

"As w-well as can be expected, I suppose," he began. "But, w-with your m-mother back to get m-me into shape, I should be back to nor…mal soon, I expect."

"Yes. I will make sure you recover this time, pirate. We need to keep you around," Emma added with a smile. "Can we eat now? I'm hungry."

The trio sat and ate their dinners, Emma and Killian listening to Henry catching them up on the various goings on in Storybrooke. Emma stole glances at Killian every once in a while, noticing his breathing becoming heavier, his face becoming flushed, and his eyes drooping with exhaustion. She saw that he was trying his best to hang onto Henry's every word, and knew then, without a doubt, that he really did love her son. It made her eyes tear up for the briefest of moments. It was one thing for Killian to pursue her, a woman so broken and with so many trust and commitment issues, but to take on her son as if he was his own? She couldn't believe that she was that lucky. She finished her lasagna and noticed that Killian had long since finished his soup and roll. She took a long swig of her hot chocolate, and felt Killian's hand search for her own. It felt hot to the touch, but still cooler than it had before. She looked across at Henry and saw that he too had finished.

"Hey, kid, how about we see where Regina is, okay? I think Killian's had a really long day and could do with getting to bed early." Killian shot her a look, both embarrassed and grateful.

"Swan, it's okay. The boy can stay a w-while longer if he w-wants…" he trailed off, blinking his eyes blearily, trying to stay awake.

"Killian…" Emma began to reason, but Henry interrupted.

"I know, Mom, but I have one more thing I want to talk to you two about, but I want to talk to you about it separately. Mom, can you come out here with me for a second?" And Henry walked out the door. Emma turned to look at Killian, worry etched in her face.

"Hey, you going to be okay for a minute?" Killian tried to cover a yawn and nodded. Emma stood up and kissed his head walking out into the hallway. Henry was standing several feet from the door.

"Okay, Henry, what is it?" she asked, only the slightest bit annoyed.

"Look, I know you are tired, and this isn't really the time, but, you see, time is important for this." He looked sheepishly at the ground, as he pulled out a newspaper from the canvas bag he had taken out with him. Emma gave him a skeptical look.

"The Daily Mirror is time-sensitive?"

"Well, not exactly. Mom, I know you and Killian haven't totally patched things up yet, and I know he still has a long way to go, but, this ad came out in the paper yesterday. I had Grandma call for information, and, well, someone already wants it." He handed the paper to Emma, who took it, expecting to see an ad for a puppy, or a new bike, or even a ship for Killian. She was shocked to find, circled in red marker by Henry, a house listing.

"A house? What? Why did you bring me this?" Emma asked, struggling to put words together.

"Okay, hear me out," Henry began. "The loft is small. It's too small with Grandma and Gramps, Neal, you, me. We need our own place. So, I've been doing more research. Nothing seemed right. But then, this appeared. It's a 4-bedroom cottage on the water. There's a dock, and a beach. And I thought you'd like the wrap-around porch. Mr. Gold said that it's in good shape, but that someone else has already put in an offer. Mom, it feels right. Mom?" Henry tried to get his mother's attention.

Emma was staring at the listing, not sure what to think. Henry was right, they needed their own place. But, something in putting down roots scared her to the core. It meant that this would be real. Having a family, having people love her and care for her, being a part of something greater. It all scared her. She had always believed that she had to take care of her herself, or Henry. Staying meant that she would have to finally tear down the remaining bits of wall she still had up around herself. Could she do it? She wanted to be happy, felt happy, in this strange, often endangered town. It was a big step. She knew Henry was watching her, wondering why she was so quiet. One thing didn't add up though.

"Henry, it's great, but, why so big? It's just us, kid. What do we need four bedrooms for?" Henry blushed.

"Well, I was thinking. One room for you, one for me, we could use one room for an office, and…" he was nervous to say it, and he glanced to Killian's room.

"One for Killian? Henry…" Emma dragged out, but Henry stopped her.

"Mom, just listen, okay? I know you love Killian, even if you are still too scared to admit it. And, he can't stay here forever, but, his only choices are the rehab center, or to move in with people who can look after him." Emma's heart swelled with the thought that her son was so attached to the pirate. It made their relationship feel even more right.

"Henry, Killian's going to need a lot of help. Him moving in with us is going to be more work than I think you realize."

"I'm willing to do my share, Mom. I am. Think about it from his perspective. Would you want to spend day after day here, or the rehab center, with people constantly coming and going? Wouldn't you rather go _home_? Think about it. We could be a family?" Emma took a moment to think about it again. _A family_. Henry was right, it would be great. And if she were the one in Killian's place, she would want to stay in one place, make a home, be surrounded by people who really care about you. It would make recovering a lot easier. But it would be a lot of work, a lot of strain on their relationship, a relationship that was already fragile. The instincts from years of living alone screamed at her to bolt, but one small, steady voice in her heart told her that she could do it, that it was a good idea. She smiled.

"You sure you're ready for Killian to join our little family? We've had a good thing going, the two of us." Emma was curious. She had said the same thing when Walsh had asked her to marry him. Henry had been supportive, but not overly enthusiastic. Henry beamed and hugged her tightly.

"Yes!" he exclaimed. "I was hoping you'd say yes. We need to call Mr. Gold, put an offer in and-"

"Henry, calm down," Emma interjected. "We need to talk to Killian first, before assuming that he will be just as on board. If he agrees, then I will call Mr. Gold first thing tomorrow morning, okay?"

"Okay. But, Mom? I want to ask Killian myself." Emma sighed, walking to the glass window and peering inside. Killian's eyes were closed, his head lolling on his shoulder, a slightly pained expression on his face. Her face fell as her concern grew.

"Henry, could this wait until tomorrow?" she looked at her son. His face said otherwise. She knew there was no way he was going to leave until he had convinced them both that this was a good idea. "Alright, but Henry? Please, be gentle and don't push him on this, okay? If he doesn't want this, then leave it be, leave him be. I need you to promise me that." Henry could see the nervousness in her eyes and he looked through the window too. His face grew solemn.

"He's still really sick, isn't he?" Emma put her hand on his shoulder, tears in her eyes seeing the sickly man.

"Yeah, kid, he is. So, just, be careful. Go on. I'll call Regina and tell her to come in about 15 minutes to pick you up." She nudged him towards the door and pulled out her phone, walking further down the hall. Henry pushed open the doors and walked inside. The noise made Killian stir, his heavy eyes opening weakly, trying to readjust to the light. He cleared his throat softly as Henry walked over and sat down in the chair across from the pirate.

"Clutching that paper in your hand a little tightly, aren't you, lad?" he asked breathily, readjusting his oxygen. Henry was suddenly overcome with sadness and relief, knowing that he very easily could have lost this man who had become a sort of father-figure to him. "Henry? W-what's w-wrong?"

"Nothing," he answered quickly, but the look Killian gave him made him realize he had to come clean. "Killian, I, I just want you to know how glad I am that you're getting better. You've, well, I, I just don't know what we'd have done without you." Killian smiled and tiredly ran his hand through the boy's hair. He was so much like his mother. While he couldn't say it, Killian knew what Henry meant, and he was so honored to be that well-thought of.

"Thank you, Henry," he breathed. "Now, do you m-mind telling m-me w-what's really going on here?" Henry took a deep breath and opened the paper.

"I think I've convinced Mom to move out of the loft and into a house," he said, handing the paper to Killian.

"Really?" he asked, taking the ad and reading it through. His heart fell slightly. It was a big house for the two of them, and it was on the water, something Killian longed for. He knew Henry didn't mean any harm, but seeing a house that he would have loved to give Emma but couldn't share with her, physically pained him. "That's a lot of house, lad. I'm surprised your m-mother agreed to it, to be honest. But it looks perfect for the two of you."

"Well, it needs to have lots of room," Henry explained. Killian gave him a confused look. "Okay, here's the thing. I was thinking that eventually you're going to get to leave here, and if you don't have somewhere to go to, you're going to have to go to a rehabilitation center. And, well, that's not good enough for you. I picked this house out because my gut said it felt right. I talked to Mom and we think that there's plenty of room and that you should move in with us. It's close to the water, maybe we can get a boat, and we can you know, be a family," Henry finished quietly, averting his eyes. He really did want to be a family. He couldn't imagine a life in Storybrooke without Killian. Killian sighed tiredly, closing his eyes for a moment.

"It's a lovely idea, Henry," he began, eyes still closed. "And it w-would be w-wonderful." He opened his eyes and looked at the teenaged boy next to him. "But, Henry, I'm going to need a lot of help, a lot of care. It w-wouldn't be fair to put you both through that. I appreciate the offer, but, I can't, w-won't do that to you."

"No, Killian, listen to me. I will help. Mom agreed. This is the best place for us, we both want this. I know you want it too, don't you? I know you love my mom, would do anything for her. Please, let us take care of you. We want to, I promise." Henry hoped that Killian would agree. Killian, too tired to fight or argue, wanting nothing more than to finally go to bed and sleep, rest his achy bones and pained chest, nodded in agreement.

"Okay, Henry. If it's okay with Em…ma, w-we'll give it a go. If it doesn't w-work out, I'll go to one of those rehab centers, deal?"

"Deal!" Henry got up and gently hugged Killian, something he had never done before. He was careful, knowing that Killian was still battered and broken. Killian's eyes grew wide but he patted Henry on the shoulder and ruffled his hair briefly, his eyes growing heavy once more.

"Henry?" Emma and Regina walked in the door. Henry turned around, smiling, and faced his mothers.

"He agreed," he said happily. Emma rolled her eyes.

"He talked you into it?" she asked the pirate. Killian laughed softly.

"Aye, lass. He is quite the sales…man. Is this okay w-with you?" Emma leaned over and kissed him with care. They broke apart when Regina interrupted them.

"Henry, let's go before I get sick. Goodnight Miss Swan, Hook," she said gruffly, ushering Henry out of the room.

"Goodnight!" he called out as he left. Emma looked at Killian when they had gone, caressing his face with her hands.

"You feel warm. Maybe we should get you to bed?" Killian didn't even try to fight her.

"Please," he said, yawning. Emma hit the call button and the nurse went to get Dr. Whale to help move him. Killian was too tired to help them much, so Emma and Dr. Whale mostly carried him. When he was comfortably settled into bed, Dr. Whale checked his vitals.

"Well, his temp has gone up just a touch, but he's been through a lot today. We'll see how he is in the morning and go from there. We should have his x-ray results in by then as well. Just get some sleep and I'll see you two in the morning."

When he had gone, Emma settled herself in her recliner, snuggled as close to his side as possible, lacing her fingers through his. He weakly turned his head, his eyes drifting closed.

"You're really okay w-with this?" he asked quietly. "It's a big step. I w-wouldn't w-want to be a burden to you or your boy."

"Shh," she interrupted. "I wouldn't have allowed Henry to ask you if I hadn't already agreed. I am with him on this. You belong with us, not stuck in some rehab room. We just need to get you well enough to come home. So get some sleep, okay?" He gave her a wan smile and squeezed her hand.

"As you w-wish, your Highness."


	29. Chapter 28

"Okay, Killian, let's do ten reps this time," Dr. Dawson said. Emma stood by the pirate's side, a towel in one hand, and her other grasping his own hand. It was four days after their reunion, three days after Henry had proposed they buy a house, and two after Killian's return to physical therapy. While his left leg was able to bear about half his weight, his right was finally cleared to begin mild therapy. Dr. Whale warned them that this would be a painful undertaking, first because the stroke had caused some significant damage, and also because of the fractures his leg had sustained that had gone untreated. Even though they appeared to be going slow, Killian's strength and resolve were crumbling. Of all the torments, tortures, and unpleasantness the pirate had gone through in his centuries of life, none had been more barbaric than this. He took a shuddering breath and paused.

"W-wait," he sighed. "Dr. Dawson, I can't breathe," and Killian glanced at the oxygen tank standing at the ready on the floor beside him. Dr. Dawson nodded and Emma reached down, grabbed the tubing and hooked Killian up to the machine, allowing him to take a few steadying breaths. Even though his lung function was generally back to normal, this exertion, repetitive as it was, put serious strain on his breathing, especially when he grew frustrated. Emma leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

"One more set, Killian. One more for today. You're almost there." His pained blue eyes looked into hers. For someone like Emma, the exercises wouldn't be difficult. But for Killian, with his leg still in a moveable brace, these strengthening techniques caused him a lot of discomfort. Yesterday they had only done two sets of five reps on the modified leg press machine. Today, the goal had been one set of five, followed by one set of ten. The weighted resistance was low, but to Killian it weighed a ton. He was able to take his time somewhat, but the intervals had to be fairly consistent between reps. He closed his eyes and grit his teeth and began to slowly force his stiff and protesting leg against the machine. After counting to "three", he was allowed to pull back and take a breath before going okay.

Emma watched with sadness in her face as she saw the man she was falling for struggle to accomplish a task most people would take for granted. He was trying so hard, all for her. He let out a small grunt of pain every few reps, his eyes squinting, his face twisted in a grimace. Finally, after a steady ten minutes, the second set was done. Emma leaned forward and wiped the sweat glistening on his face with the towel, brushing his hair from his eyes.

"Nicely done, Killian," Dr. Dawson said approvingly, writing down the progress in his chart. "You handled more repetitions this time, and an extra pound on the weights. That was more than I expected so soon. We'll take tomorrow off so you can rest and work with Bianca. You keep this up, you'll be mobile soon." Killian smiled tiredly in thanks, and was able to use his stroke-affected arm to pivot his body around so his legs were dangling over the side of the machine. His arm, thankfully, had recovered fairly quickly. It still tired and pained him with minimal activity, but he could exhibit bursts of quick energy and strength in it when needed. Dr. Dawson walked over and aided Killian in standing up, his right leg elevated slightly over the floor, his left being allowed to support him as much as possible with Dr. Dawson's help. Together, they moved towards the wheelchair that Emma held steady, as Killian partly lowered himself into it.

"Thank you, Dr. Dawson," Emma said, picking up the oxygen tank and handing it to Killian so she could push him with ease. "See you soon." Emma began to push Killian through the doors back towards his room. They moved in silence for a while, Emma thinking, Killian regaining his breath, his strength.

"You did well today," Emma said after a few quiet minutes. Killian rested his head on his right hand tiredly.

"Aye?" he asked, his voice soft.

"Yeah," she confirmed, her lips curling into a smile. "Hey, I was wondering if you would be okay for a little bit this afternoon without me?" she questioned nervously. As she expected, he strained to turn his head towards her.

"Not that I expect you to spend every m-minute w-with m-me, lass, but w-why the sudden departure now?" Emma rolled her eyes with a silent laugh. She couldn't help but feel touched and amused at his desire to keep her near. She took one hand off the wheelchair for a moment to squeeze his shoulder.

"It won't be for long, just an hour or two. I promised Henry that I would meet him at the house, sign the paperwork, making it ours. I mean, I've seen the pictures my parents have brought, but, it would be nice to see it in person before I commit to paying a mortgage for the next 30 years." Killian gave her a confused look. She laughed out loud that time. "I'll explain a mortgage later. Is it okay? Will you be alright?" Killian knew he had to let her go. He didn't want to seem a child, but, after everything he had been through, having her with him made the whole ordeal seem bearable. If left alone, he tended to brood, hard as he tried not to.

"Of course you should go, Swan. I'll probably w-want to rest after w-we eat lunch anyway. Today's therapy w-was not as pleasant as yesterday."

"I know, Killian, but you're making progress. And moving faster than expected. We'll be home before you know it." _Home_. Even though Emma had not seen the house in person yet, she caught herself using the word more and more often. She found herself almost excited and only slightly nervous about moving into a place to call her own, a place to settle down, with her son and Killian beside her.

"Are you sure you w-want to do this Em…ma?" Killian asked sadly. Emma stopped the wheelchair and walked around to face him.

"What are you talking about?" Killian sighed.

"I m-mean, you should get the house, but, are you sure you w-want to m-move m-me there too? I know it w-won't be ideal for you or Henry, and the rehab center isn't too awful. I don't w-want you to stop living your life because of m-me."

"Killian, when are you going to realize that I am going to be with you no matter what? Even if you were in the rehab center, I would be with you every step of the way. And given that, I would much rather spend that time together in a place of our own, not surrounded by white walls and sterile floors. Wouldn't you?" Killian smiled.

"Aye," he agreed. Emma kissed his forehead, and resumed pushing him down the hall.

Killian's eyes grew heavy during their lunch, where he now enjoyed part of a grilled cheese sandwich and tomato soup. He was still vastly underweight, but he had gained progress in that area as well. He had gained only about 12 pounds so far after his flu setback, but, it was enough to bring a little more color to his cheeks, a little more energy to his eyes. Dr. Whale said he still had at least 40 pounds to go until he was at a healthy weight. When Willow, who had finally returned full of apologies for passing her illness to Killian, came to take their trays, Emma and Killian tried their hand at moving him to the recliner without a third person. Emma had been shown how to do it, but her confidence had been lacking. Today seemed like a good day to try. She had to bear most of his weight as she lifted him to a standing position on his left leg. Together, with her partly carrying him, and him hobbling on his left leg, they made it and got him settled in the chair, reclining it. Emma wheeled over the oxygen tank and left it within reach just in case Killian needed it. His breathing had come back under control after therapy, but sometimes sleeping proved to be difficult without it. When Killian was all settled in, Emma gathered her things.

"Okay, I'm going to head to the loft quick, take a shower, get some things together, and then I am meeting my mom, Henry, and Mr. Gold at the house, check it over. As soon as I'm done, I'll be back. Maybe I'll bring Granny's for dinner." She walked over and gave Killian a kiss. "I think as soon as we bust you out of here, we need to stop and get you a haircut at Pearla's. You have everything you need?" She was nervous about leaving him. They still didn't know what Elsa was up to, and with Killian immobile and still weak, she didn't like him out of her sight.

"I'll be fine, love," he said quietly, his eyes barely staying open. "See you w-when you get back." Emma smiled and nodded, and walked out into the hallway.

Emma walked down the hall towards the main doors. It felt weird. She had only left the hospital since their reunion once, and that was to drive Henry home the night before. She didn't like leaving him, didn't want to leave him. Even with her taking care of him for once, she still felt safer when he was with her. She walked out into the sunshine, noticing that, while still cold, it almost felt like the spring day it should be. She smiled as the sun rays hit her skin, realizing that life was finally getting on track.


	30. Chapter 29

Emma pulled into the driveway, eyes wide at the house in front of her. It wasn't grand by any means, but for someone who had always lived place to place, never truly settling in, being able to pack all of her belongings in just a handful of boxes, it was something to see. It was a house she could picture belonging on a beach at the Cape. White-washed wooden shingle siding with a gray roof. A stonework path led from the driveway to the front door, hydrangea bushes and sea grass on either side. She smiled as her mother waved, waiting to meet her. Emma put the bug in park and got out, grabbing her bag and slinging it on her shoulder. Mary Margaret stepped away from the stroller containing Neal and hugged her daughter, a huge smile on her face.

"Isn't it beautiful?" her mother asked her excitedly. Emma couldn't help but grin back, amused at Mary Margaret's enthusiasm.

"It wasn't quite what I expected. Pictures don't really do it justice, do they?" It was true. It was two-stories with a lot of windows to let in the sunlight and sea breeze. "Where's Henry?" Emma asked, noticing that two of their party were missing.

"Well, David was supposed to pick him up and drop him off, but he was asked by the fairies to try to talk to Elsa. She seemed upset about something I guess. So Mr. Gold offered to pick him up on the way." Emma's face hardened as she tried to quell the panic rising inside her. Mary Margaret immediately regretted allowing that to transpire.

"Emma, it's okay. Henry has actually been spending a lot of time with him lately. Wants to know his grandfather, especially now that his father's gone. Besides, do you really think Regina would have agreed to it if she thought he would hurt Henry?" Emma knew her mother was right. She nodded and let out a sigh. "How's Killian today?" Her parents had been in to see them a couple times in the past week, but, with Killian stable and Emma there almost full-time, they had taken a step back, focusing on their newborn.

"He's okay. Continued physical therapy today on his right leg."

"How'd he do?"

"It's rough. He's trying so hard, but he has a long way to go. Dr. Whale talked to me alone yesterday. He's not sure if Killian will ever be able to fully walk again. He thinks best case scenario is if he can find a way to modify crutches for Killian to use. His left leg is improving a lot, and he can almost put his total weight on it, but his right is severely impacted by the stroke. He handled about 2 pounds of resistance today, but he barely got through it. You should have seen how hard he was trying, Mom. And his face. I have yet to see him in so much pain, and that's taking into consideration everything he has already been through. He doesn't know yet about possibly not walking again yet. I don't know if I will ever tell him. I don't think I'm strong enough to." Mary Margaret put her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Have hope, Emma. You don't need to tell him. I bet he'll be able to walk again. It may not be for a long time, but, he'll get there. He's not going to give up."

"I just hope you're right," Emma conceded. A car pulled in behind them, Henry jumping out of the car, his grandfather's cane in his hand. He went to the driver's side in time to hand it to Gold he stood up. Emma saw the older man pat Henry on the back, and it kind of warmed her heart a little. Henry ran over to her and Mary Margaret.

"Hey, Mom, Grandma," Henry greeted with a big grin on his face. Mary Margaret still looked a little uncomfortable at being called a grandmother, which made Emma smile.

"Good Afternoon, Emma, Mary Margaret," Gold said as he walked toward them, a folder in his hand. "Ready to see the place?" Emma took a deep breath as Henry grabbed her hand.

"Let's go." The group made their way through the front door and walked inside. Emma's jaw dropped. She could tell that this house was perfect. Right inside the front door was a large archway on either side, and a wide staircase right in front of them leading to the second story. Light hardwood floors ran throughout the whole open-concept main floor. Mr. Gold and Mary Margaret allowed Emma and Henry to venture on their own. Henry had been through the house before with his grandparents and he couldn't wait for Emma to see what they had done. Henry grabbed his mother's hand, and led her to the left.

"Henry, what the-?" Emma was speechless. Walking into the living room, she found their things, their furniture from their apartment in New York. The yellow couch went great with the pale yellow walls, the red couch looking a little out of place. Their artwork was hanging on the walls, their rugs and lamps all in place. Henry looked triumphant.

"Umm, Grandpa and I made a little trip to New York a few days ago and brought our things up. We thought it would make the place a little more like home." Emma was confused.

"Henry, how did David help you with this? I don't think he can cross the town line, can he?" Henry smiled.

"Not Gramps, Mom. Grandpa, Mr. Gold." Emma lowered her voice to a whisper.

"You went to New York by yourself with Mr. Gold and didn't tell me?"

"You wouldn't have let me go had I asked you for permission," Henry responded.

"Damn right I wouldn't. Listen, Henry, I love that you are getting to know your family, but you can't just leave town with someone who has proven to be untrustworthy in the past. And especially without telling anyone." Henry's face grew slightly red.

"Well, I did tell Mom. I wanted to surprise you." Emma sighed. Again, if Regina had okayed it, she should let it go. She needed to remember that Regina was just as much Henry's mom as she was. So as mad as it made her, his intentions had been good, and even though that life had been a lie, it was nice to have furniture that a year ago she had thought was home.

"Okay, Henry. But next time you cross the town line, tell me first." Henry nodded. "Now, let's keep going." The living room narrowed down to a wide hallway that turned a corner, a closed door right in front of them before the hallway curved. "What's this room?" Emma asked, reaching for the knob.

"Well, this is one of the bedrooms. It's really small, I figured it would be a good office, but, for now, maybe Killian's room as it's on the first floor." Emma opened the door and walked into room. Henry was right. It wasn't very big, but it was painted a deep teal color with white trim. It reminded Emma of the sea, a perfect room for Killian while he recovered. Large windows looked out over the beach. It was bare of any furnishings, so she would have to go shopping before he was discharged. The bedroom/office led into a full bathroom, complete with a shower and a tub. Leaving out of a different door in the bathroom, Emma discovered that the hall then widened into a very large, very bright kitchen. Large glass windows covered the entire back wall, letting in the light. The kitchen was almost all white with one teal wall, much like Killian's room. The appliances were fairly new, a big island in the center, gleaming with gray granite countertops.

"You like it?" Henry asked. Emma's eyes were wide.

"Yeah, kid. This is a great kitchen. We might actually have to eat in from time to time." Emma continued through another large archway into what Henry and Mr. Gold had decided would be the dining room. Their table and chairs from New York were there, complementing the one burgundy accent wall standing boldly against the beige ones. The dining room opened to another archway, which led them back to the front door and main foyer. Emma realized that the first floor was almost like a circle, but very open and it flowed great for her.

"Well? What do you think so far?" Gold asked. Mary Margaret was waiting with bated breath.

"I, I love it!" Emma admitted, realizing that this house was meant to be. Her mother and Gold smiled, and Henry looked ecstatic.

"Come on, Mom," he said, grabbing her hand again. "Let's check out the upstairs."

At the top of the stairs was a hallway, in a darker wood than the downstairs. The door on the far left led to one bedroom, the room that Henry suggested be the office for now. It was nice, big, with light gray walls and white trim. Their bookshelves from New York were there, but they needed to buy desks and a computer. The next door belonged to another full bath. It was small, but for Henry it would work just fine. Next to the bathroom was another bedroom, the one Henry claimed for himself. It was a forest green with beige trim, his bedroom furniture already in place. Finally, Emma got to see her room. The master bedroom was huge. With white walls and navy blue trimmings, it was perfect for the beach setting. The same large glass windows covered the back wall, surrounded by sheer white curtains. What surprised her was the new furniture. A king-sized bed sat on the one wall, covered in a beautiful white and navy seashell accented comforter. A white dresser with navy fleur de lis, covered the drawers. A tv sat on a wall, a navy loveseat sitting in front. An old steamer trunk was sitting on the side of the walk-in closet, and a beautiful white vanity with an antique mirror stood in the corner. Wall sconces that looked like lanterns hung on the walls in silver fixtures. Emma looked around the room, mouth open in surprise.

"Henry, how did you…?"

"Your father and I never did get to give you the room you deserved," her mother's voice came up behind her as Mary Margaret stood next to her daughter, her arm around Emma's shoulder, pulling her close.

"You did this?" Emma asked in disbelief, her eyes full of tears. All through her time in the system, she had longed for a room of her own, one put together by people who loved her. She had finally resigned to the fact that that dream would never come to reality. But, here she was, 31 years old, and having a room that her parents designed for her.

"We wanted to give you something that we knew you've never had. Marco built the bedframe, and Henry helped us purchase the bedding, mattress, and such online. And Mr. Gold found the trunk, dresser, and vanity in the storage room below his shop. Emma, those things were originally in your nursery at the castle." Emma's eyes drifted to the vanity as her mother spoke. "We had them repainted to go with this room, but they were always supposed to be yours. The trunk was my mother's. Inside are all the decorations we had planned to put up in your room as you got older. You can go through and see what you'd like. I'm sorry it took so long for you to finally get this. Do you like it?" Emma turned to face her mother.

"I, I-. Thank you," she choked out, hugging Mary Margaret, who squeezed her back tightly and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"You're welcome. Your father wanted to be here too when you saw it, but, you know, work calls." Emma allowed her face to fall for a fraction of a second before she realized that her father wasn't here because he was covering her job.

"It's okay. I'll thank him when I see him." The sunlight faded as the sun fell behind thick clouds once more. Emma walked into the master bath, amazed at the size. A large Jacuzzi tub, glass-enclosed shower, and double sink greeted her. She walked back into the bedroom and noticed French doors on the back wall. She opened them and saw a large balcony overlooking the ocean. Too cold to stand outside, she closed and locked the doors and made her way to the group waiting on the main floor.

"Well?" Henry asked nervously.

"Mr. Gold? Do you have the papers? I think it's time we made a home here." Mary Margaret screeched and hugged her daughter, followed by her grandson. Mr. Gold led Emma to the dining room table and walked her through the papers and agreements while Mary Margaret and Henry walked through the house with Neal. As soon as Emma signed the final paper, making it hers, David burst through the door, snow on his shoulders.

"We have a problem!" he shouted, bringing everyone to the front hallway.

"David?" Mary Margaret called, walking through the living room towards them. "What's wrong?"

"Elsa," he said, shaking from the cold. "She's upset about something. She won't say what. She was just yelling and screaming, but she lost control of her magic and I couldn't hear what she was saying over the howling wind. She couldn't control the weather and accidentally kept shooting ice magic at me. The whole convent is encased in ice. The dwarves were able to bust through one of the doors to get the Sisters out, and we have heaters to try to keep the door warm, but, we need to calm her down before she ices the whole town. Emma-" he began, looking at his daughter whose head snapped up to meet his. "I think you need to talk to her."

"Dad," she started, her temper flaring. She was tired of being called upon when the town was in trouble. She never asked to be the Savior. She never wanted to be responsible for so many people. She had Killian to get back to.

"No, Emma. I tried, she won't listen to me. You need to talk to her. You can get through to her, I know it," David argued.

"Dad, if Elsa really is posing a risk to the town, I sure as hell am not leaving Killian alone. I'm going back to him. I need to make sure he stays safe."

"Emma," Mary Margaret walked over to her daughter, taking Emma's hands in her own. "We'll get Regina and keep him safe, Henry too." Her voice got low so only Emma could hear her. "Look, I know your father isn't being very fair, but, I think he's right on this. Think about it, Emma. You and Elsa may not be so different. You might be able to get through to her where we cannot. Just try. 10 minutes. Give it 10 minutes. If she doesn't listen, get out and come back and we'll try to think of something else. You can do this." She hugged her daughter tight again, and stepped back.

"Okay," Emma began. "Mom and Henry, grab Regina and get to the hospital. Mr. Gold, can you ask Belle to continue researching on ice magic?" Gold nodded. "Dad, I am going to follow you in the bug. Let's finish this."


	31. Chapter 30

Emma followed David towards the convent with nothing but silence to keep her company. She was trying hard to calm herself down as the snow once again fell hard and fast in front of her. She knew she shouldn't be frustrated with David. He was her father, yes, but he was also the Prince, a leader for the town, and that title comes with the responsibility of keeping his people safe. She should feel honored that he thought so highly of her, but, a small part of her was feeling unsettled about her father. She didn't know what was causing it, nor did she have time to figure that out. She instead turned her thoughts to Elsa, trying to recall everything she knew about her, which wasn't much. Emma knew that Elsa resembled herself very closely, and that she was dressed differently from anyone else found in Storybrooke. She also controlled the weather, and it seemed to flair up when she was upset. She knew her job was to try to calm her down enough to hold up the weather for once, give them time to help her control her powers.

Before she knew it, she pulled in behind David in front of the church. She got out of the car, mouth dropped open. The whole building shined from within a sheet of gleaming ice.

"How-?" Emma couldn't finish her thought. David turned to her, his eyes full of anxiety and worry.

"I told you, she's upset. The dwarves were trying to keep the far right door warmed up enough to allow people in and out." He pulled Emma close to him, in an attempt, he hoped, to provide comfort and show his confidence in her. He knew he shouldn't ask this of her. She was supposed to get her happy ending now, her time of being the Savior over. He hated pulling his daughter from the man she was growing to love. He also knew that he was coming on a little strong. He hadn't wanted to yell at and lecture her about Killian during their separation. He knew he had struck a nerve in her. He also knew that he never seemed to be there for the happy moments, like the house today. He had wanted to be there to show her the room he and Mary Margaret had put together for her. But, as always, something, or someone, got in the way. He vowed when this was over, he was going to insist that he and Mary Margaret sit with Emma as she went through the trunk of mementos and décor that had survived the curses. He also made a promise to himself to teach her to dance, something his dream had painfully reminded him had never happened.

They came around the side of the church to find Leroy and the other dwarves standing guard outside the door.

"Any news?" David asked them as he and Emma approached.

"No," Leroy began. "It's been pretty quiet. Ice is getting thicker, but it's slowing down, but we can hear a lot of crying." David turned towards his daughter.

"Emma, I think you should go in first. Leroy and I will follow you in. I also called Mr. Gold and asked him to come back to provide his services if need be. Cost me a favor, but, it's a price I was willing to pay, for your safety." Emma briefly smiled. "Just try to talk to her, calm her down. See if she can stop freezing everything." Emma simply nodded before placing a hand unconsciously on her gun and walked through the door and into the church.

She was met with a frigid blast of air and as soon as she stepped foot into the church, she slipped and fell, her back resting against an ice-covered floor. Carefully, and grabbing the side of a pew to help her stand, she regained her footing and looked around. The entire space was covered in snow and ice. The electricity was out, the lights and outlets frozen over. Emma could hear the ice crackling as new layers grew. Emma could also hear crying coming from the corner. She walked over, towards the sound, prepared to take her down if need be. As she drew closer, she saw a young woman leaning forward in a pew, her head in her hands. She wore a sparking blue gown with a cape, and Emma realized that she had never seen an outfit so beautiful and yet so unsettling before.

"Elsa?" she called out softly. Suddenly aware of Emma's presence, Elsa's head snapped up to face her. Emma took a few quick steps backward as she did a doubletake. It was almost like looking in a mirror. Elsa's face closely resembled Emma's. Disturbingly so. Elsa's hair was the same blonde color, pulled into a side braid. But Emma could see that Regina was right. While they looked like twins, Emma had a bad feeling about Elsa. She wanted to feel sorry for the girl, but something about her was making Emma uneasy. Elsa wiped the tears from her eyes as she looked at Emma.

"Who are you?" she asked quietly. Emma took a small step forward and took a deep breath.

"I'm Emma," she answered.

"What are you doing here? Did _he_ send you?" Elsa spat out bitterly. Emma grew concerned. So many people had been to see her, or so she had been told. Elsa could be talking about any man in town.

"I'm here because I heard you might want someone to talk to," Emma began, taking a risk and sliding into the pew beside her. "Who do you think sent me?" Elsa shook her head furiously, almost as if to shake the thought from her mind as her fingers clenched against the pew, the edges freezing over.

"It doesn't matter. You can go now." Emma rolled her eyes.

"Elsa, we're not so different, you and I, you know?" Elsa lifted her head once more. "When I first arrived in this town, I didn't know anyone, didn't know my way around. I had a son who found me and told me that I could break a curse. And in my land, before coming here, I believed that magic didn't exist. I know about being scared and nervous, especially in coming here. But, there are a lot of great people in this town who would help you if you let them, myself included. Maybe you even have family here that you haven't seen yet." Elsa's cheeks grew red and she stood up in a huff. David had been right, she was extremely unstable.

"I don't have family. My parents left me when I needed them to stay. My sister and I were finally rebuilding our friendship when I was kidnapped and my world went dark, until a few weeks ago. I _will_ find out what happened to me, and I will take out whoever gets in my way. Do you understand me?!" Elsa became even more worked up, and Emma was struggling to see how. "Oh, I know all about you, _Savior_. Everyone who has come to talk to me has mentioned your name. How you're a _hero_, you can help me, _we're so alike._ Well, I don't want a hero helping me. I help myself. Any issues I have, I will fix. I don't need anybody interfering. So, if you don't mind, I'd appreciate it if you'd leave." Emma knew she had promised her mother that she would stay for at least 10 minutes, but, being dismissed didn't leave her much of a choice. She turned around and started walking to the door. "Go back to your family while you still have that luxury." Emma whipped back around.

"What do you mean by that?" Emma asked, her defenses coming up. Elsa's hand shot out an ice beam, which she aimed at the ceiling before clasping her hands tightly together, eyes closed, trying to stem the magic. Again, for the briefest of moments, Emma pitied the woman. She could hear Elsa trying to calm her own breathing down.

"If we are truly alike, then you better hold your family close. I pushed my family away, and you know where it got me? My family is dead, or gone, and I will spend the rest of my life missing them. But I don't need your pity. I just need to find the one who ruined my life and make them pay. The question is, are you going to stop me?" Up until that point, Emma had stayed relatively calm and sympathetic towards the girl. But something about the way she carried herself and tested Emma's patience were doing just that.

"Elsa, just calm down. I will help you find whoever is responsible, and we will make sure you get your justice, we all will. But you can't keep freezing everything. You need to stop," Emma said firmly. Unfortunately, that seemed to be the wrong thing to say as more ice beams shot from Elsa's hands as her temper flared.

"Don't you think I would if I could?!" Elsa shrieked, trying to clutch her hands together to stop the magic. Again, Emma was torn as she looked now like a little lost girl. "I can't stop. I don't know how! That's why my family is gone, that's why I need to find whoever did this to me! Everyone keeps saying, 'Elsa, calm down', 'Elsa, stop', 'Elsa, can't you control your powers?'." I can't! I've never been able to. I just get so upset, and then I get angry, and then, then, this happens," she ends in a heartbreaking scream as beams shot from both hands and she aimed them towards the ceiling, bringing down a chandelier. Emma knew how that felt. She knew what it was like to be full of magic and not be able to control it. She bravely took a step forward.

"Elsa, I know what that's like. Maybe I can help you control it." Elsa shot Emma a wary look.

"How?" she asked slowly. Emma took another step forward, towards Elsa.

"Concentrate," she began, trying to remember everything Mr. Gold and Regina had taught her. "Magic is emotion. Feel what you want your magic to do. Connect it to something that strikes your emotions." Elsa closed her eyes, and Emma could see her forehead crease with concentration. She yelled in frustration as another dose of ice magic left her hand, narrowly missing Emma and hitting a torch on the wall behind her.

"It's not working!" Elsa cried, the floor gaining another coating of ice beneath her feet. Emma stepped forward again.

"It's okay," Emma said. "I didn't succeed my first few times either. I was thinking too much about the process of it all. Ummm, think about your sister. Close your eyes. What was her name?" Elsa closed her eyes, a small, sad smile gracing her lips.

"Anna," she whispered.

"Okay. Think about Anna. What she looked like, how you two used to be close. Feel what you think she'd want you to do. Feel the need to make her proud, to make her safe. She still could be in this town. Feel your love for her control your powers." Emma smiled as she saw the ice beneath their feet turn into puddles, the glistening coat melt off the walls. "Elsa, open your eyes." Elsa's eyes nervously opened and her mouth dropped open before turning into a smile.

"I'm doing it!" she exclaimed excitedly, unclasping her hands. "Everything's melting. Thank you, Emma," she said sincerely. "And do you really think Anna might be here?" Emma smiled. Maybe Elsa really was just lost, confused, and frustrated with her current situation. Emma really couldn't blame her for the mood swings. Again, she knew what it was like.

"Maybe. We haven't taken a full count since the latest curse that brought everyone here. But, there's only one way to know for sure. Let's go find out." Elsa gave Emma a grin and Emma began walking towards the front door that was finally free of its icy coat.

Elsa took a few steps forward to follow Emma before she stopped short. What would she say to Anna if her sister really was in Storybrooke? Would Anna even talk to her? And what it Anna wasn't in town, what if she had lost her forever? If she did, it was all due to her. Her powers had always scared other people, her people, her sister included, even if she didn't want to admit it. If she were being totally honest, her powers scared herself too. She didn't like living in fear, constantly afraid of hurting others. And now she was in a new town, who knew who she could hurt here? She knew the one person she had to hurt, who had put her in this position, but she didn't want there to be other casualties. She felt herself getting worked up again, and her fingertips grew cold.

Emma felt an icy chill enter the chapel again and could hear the crackling of ice reappearing under her feet. She turned back around to find Elsa clutching her hands together, her teeth biting her lip, tears in her eyes.

"Elsa, remember what we just talked about. Think about Anna. Don't let the fear consume you. You can do this," she answered, sounding very much like her father. Elsa let out a cry as the magic that she had been trying to keep in split her hands apart and shot out straight in front of her.

"Emma!" Elsa screamed as a warning. She didn't want to harm the one person who, for the briefest of moments, helped her control her magic.

Emma, however, was not fast enough. She tried to duck, but the ice beam lowered and hit her squarely in the chest. Her hand clutched her heart as her legs collapsed to the ground and her world went dark.


	32. Chapter 31

"HELP!" Elsa screamed backing away from Emma, her magic flying all over the chapel. David ran in, Mr. Gold following behind, David's sword drawn. He stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of his daughter unconscious on the floor.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," Elsa cried, her head down, tears streaming down her face, backing against the far wall and falling to her knees. David kneeled in front of Emma, brushing the hair from her face and searching for a pulse. Mr. Gold bent down beside him, running his hand over her.

"Is she-?" David began to ask, choking up, his eyes shining.

"She's still alive," Mr. Gold answered. "But, I think her heart was hit."

"What can we do? What will happen?" Mr. Gold sighed.

"I don't know what we _can_ do. I don't know this magic, I don't know where Elsa came from. We need to get her to the hospital," Mr. Gold said. "I'll call Belle and fill her in, maybe she's had some success." David scooped his daughter into his arms, realizing that the last and only time he had held her like that was when she was only minutes old. Now, over 30 years later, he had to hold her close and rush once again to give her her best chance. Before running her out of the church, he yelled to Elsa.

"What did you do to her? Elsa! Answer me! You did this, you must know how to fix it! ELSA?!" he screamed desperately, the wind picking up and whipping around him. The only reply he received was even louder cries from Elsa whose hands were losing control, ice beams flying around the chapel. One narrowly missed David as it shot by his left ear. All of a sudden, Elsa was encased in purple magic, immobilized, the wind nonexistent.

"David, go," Mr. Gold ordered. "I cannot hold her for long. Get her to the hospital. I will be there shortly."

David stayed rooted to the spot. "But I need answers! I need to know how to help my daughter!" Mr. Gold gritted his teeth, unsure as to why he was struggling to control this girl.

"The only answer you'll get is an ice beam to _your_ heart which would be of no help to Emma. Now, go!" David finally accepted Mr. Gold's words and ran out of the church with Emma. He rushed past Leroy who, along with the other dwarves were still guarding the side exit, to make sure it stayed unfrozen.

"David! What happened?!" Leroy shouted as David ran to the car. Leroy caught up with him as David placed Emma in the passenger seat and buckled her in.

"Elsa lost control and hit Emma with her magic. Mr. Gold doesn't know the extent of the damage or what will happen to her. I need to get her to Dr. Whale. Can you stay here, guard the church? Don't let anyone enter unless I say so." Leroy just nodded.

"We've got it under control. Just get her there safely." David clapped a hand on Leroy's shoulder before getting into his truck and driving away.

He glanced at Emma every minute or so, making sure she was still breathing. He pushed his foot on the gas, his mind reeling. Emma had to be alright. He still had so much to do with her, get to know the daughter he had had to give up. He knew he still had much to improve on in terms of his fathering skills, and he didn't want to lose the chance to prove himself to her. He wanted to see her get her happy ending for if anyone deserved one, it would be her.

Halfway through the drive, he heard Emma stir. She groaned as her hand rubbed her chest, her eyes opening slowly. She looked around and realized she was in the truck.

"David?" she called out slowly. He whipped his head around quickly to make sure he had really heard her before returning his eyes to the road.

"Emma! Are you okay? How are you feeling?"

"I ache a little bit, but I am more confused than anything else. What happened? Why are we in the truck?" David let out a sigh of relief. She seemed to be okay. He knew he still had to get her looked at. A shot of pure ice magic couldn't have done nothing to her. But, in the here and now, she seemed okay.

"I'm not really sure. Mr. Gold and I were waiting just outside, when we heard Elsa yell for help. We rushed in and I saw you crumpled on the ground. Elsa kept saying she was sorry and backed away. Mr. Gold determined that your heart had been hit by Elsa's ice magic. She then lost control and Mr. Gold had to immobilize her so we could get you out safely."

"David, we have to go back to her," Emma started. "She's scared, confused. I was able to calm her down enough to control her power. I know I can do it again. We need to turn back." David struggled for a moment. The prince in him said that he should let Emma go back. She was the key to protecting the town, his people, their people, he knew that. But a small voice in him, the father in him that he was so trying to bring through told him that the most important thing at the moment was getting her to the hospital, whether she agreed or not.

"No, Emma. Mr. Gold doesn't know what being hit by that magic will do to you, especially since it hit your heart. We're going to the hospital, get you checked out. You can look in on Killian, and we'll regroup with the others."

"Dad, I feel fine. I'm worried about Elsa." David slowed at the stop sign and looked at his daughter.

"And I am worried about you. Emma, I could have lost you back there. Please let me get you looked at. If Dr. Whale thinks you're okay then you can go after Elsa, okay?" Emma gave him a slight pout.

"Alright," she conceded as David gave her a small smile as he continued their drive.

When they pulled into the hospital parking lot, David got out of the car quickly and opened the door for his daughter, not knowing if she was well enough to move as well. But Emma unbuckled her seatbelt and climbed out easily.

"See? Perfectly fine." David looked at her skeptically.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "Or are you just telling me that so you can rejoin the fight?"

"I swear. I feel fine, just a little cold." David laughed.

"Of course! No wonder. You were in the ice chapel for a while. Here," he said, taking his coat off and putting it over her shoulders. He placed his arm around her and pulled her close as they walked in together.

They walked into the emergency room and Emma took a seat while David went to check for Dr. Whale. He came across Willow and stopped her.

"Willow, good!" he exclaimed as he walked up to her. "Have you seen Dr. Whale?"

"I think he just went to check on Killian. Is something wrong?" David ran a hand through his hair.

"Can you please do me a huge favor?" Willow nodded before David continued. "Can you go down and fetch him and Regina? Emma took a hit from Elsa. She seems to be okay, but Gold says she needs to be looked at, assess the damage."

"Of course," Willow began. "I'll go down and get them. Get back to Emma and we'll be right there." David smiled in thanks and ran back down the hall and sat beside his daughter, unsure of what to say.

Willow walked quickly down the hall to Killian's room. She would be lying if she said she hadn't grown to care for the Charming family and the friends who went along with them. None of her family made it to Storybrooke, and being surrounded by such a great demonstration of one, it made her heart swell. She opened the door and faced the group of people who had been camping out in the hospital room.

"Dr. Whale? I need you to come down to the ER as soon as you can," she said calmly, but with a sense of urgency. "Regina, I was asked to bring you also."

"Willow? What's wrong?" Dr. Whale asked, turning to face her.

"I was just told to fetch you so you could check on someone who just came in."

"And me?" Regina questioned, standing up. Willow twisted her hands together.

"That same person suggested your aid as well." Killian's face fell as he began to see through the cracks in Willow's story.

"W-Willow? Who's in the E...mergency Roo…m?" Willow said nothing, unsure if she should answer the still sickly man. "W-willow! Tell m-me, please!" She took a deep breath.

"It's Emma."


End file.
